· A Vision Stained With Red ·
by Leonerza
Summary: •Traducción. Desde que nací veo esos numeros y esas visiones. Me decían cuándo y cómo moriría una persona. Era una normalidad ver esas cosas encima de las cabezas de las personas. Hasta que los conocí. Ellos no tenían números. Para ellos... no podía ver nada. CANCELADA por Hiatus de Autor.
1. · Somewhere I Belong ·

**NOTA DE EDICIÓN 11/08/09: Hola! Perdón ara los que pensaron que era un nuevo cap, lo que pasa es que como algunos sabran estoy editando en toda su totalidad todos los fics y tuve un error a la hora de sustituir el primer capítulo pues lo borré y todos los capúlos se recorrieron y tuve que borrarlos todos ¬¬ So boba, lo lamento... Tendré que subirlos todos de nuevo jeje... Espero que no haya causado inconvenientes y les aseguro que en la brevedad subiré el capítulo 10 :D Ya lo tengo terminado... Mis disculpas.**

**Por cierto, perdonen lo de los guiones cortos.. No sé la combinación que se tiene que usar para las laptops... así que ni modo jeje.**

**Nota de traductora:**

_Hola! Pues primero antes que nada quiero aclararles que esta historia no me pertence, andaba buscando una historia buena que leer y me encontre con esta, que la verdad me sorprendio y me encanto, nunca se me habia venido algo asi a la cabeza pero es muy bueno, se me vino a la cabeza traducirla para practicar un poco y pues aqui esta xD , con permiso de la autora obviamente. No tengo nada mas que decir, solo por si acaso, para aquellos que no lean los prologos, tienen que hacerlo para poder entender la historia. Ojala les guste._

_Y bueno cualquier cosa me dicen, porfis!_

**Autora:**XDCaramel

**Traducción por Leon**

* * *

A Vision Stained With Red

**Prólogo**

Es algo común decir que nosotros siempre deberíamos "Vivir cada día como si fuera el último"

Así que, viendo el significado de eso, yo pienso que es seguro decir que simplemente significa que nunca vas a saber cuándo vas a morir, así que deberías disfrutar cada momento de tu vida al máximo. Bien.

Tu puede que no sepas cuando morirás, como morirás, o donde morirás... pero yo sí.

No, yo no era la personificación de la muerte. Eso ni siquiera existía realmente. Al menos, yo no lo creía. Pero definitivamente yo no lo era. Yo era un humano normal, una chica adolescente quien, por fuera, lucia completamente promedio.

Pero yo sabía más que eso.

Tu nunca podrías ser capaz de decir, mirando a mis aburridos ojos marrones, que podía ver mucho más que nadie más.

Los monstruos, las cosas que veía no eran del tipo que podían caminar, hablar, gruñir, o atacarte de alguna manera. En efecto, eran meramente informativas. Esto podría sonar ridículo, pero yo podía ver números.

No cualquier numero. Esos números que veía estaban encima de la cabeza de cada persona. Una serie de números que, cuando eran calculados correctamente, me decían cuanto tiempo iría a vivir esa persona.

Genial, ¿no?

En realidad, no.

Por alguna razón, yo había nacido con este regalo, o maldición. Antes de que yo pudiera recordar, estaba viendo esos números. Los veía cada día. Solo flotando sobre las cabezas de las personas, decidiendo su destino, cuanto iban a poder vivir. Era horrible tener que ver que la vida de todos se acaba, sintiendo la tristeza cuando veías que alguien iba a morir joven. Tristeza al ver que él o ella iban a morir de todas maneras.

No sin mencionar, que si veía que una persona iba a morir en las próximas veintricuatro horas, tendría una visión sobre su muerte. Una vez vi a una mujer en la calle cuando tenía doce años. Por sus números, pude ver que ella iba a morir en una hora. Pronto tuve una visión de un coche chocando con su pequeño cuerpo. No fue una sorpresa encontrar su rostro en las noticias de aquella noche.

Como tú puedes decir, yo odiaba los hospitales. Estaban llenos de gente muriéndose.

Esos números se habían vuelto normales para mí. No sabía que era el no poder verlos, así que nunca extrañaba lo que nunca había tenido en primer lugar.

Yo esperaba ver los números encima de cada cabeza, nunca me sorprendía. Solo estaban allí.

Así era, hasta que los conocí. Ellos no tenían números.

Hola, soy Bella Swan. Y podía ver la muerte.

Sí.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Somewhere I Belong

* * *

Mi cabeza se levantó de mi libro cuando me llamaron para mi vuelo.

Suspirando, puse a un lado mi libro y me par, recogiendo mi bolsa. La terminal estaba llena de personas, todos dirigiéndose a diferentes vuelos, sus números estaban sobre sus cabezas. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que podría decir su edad de muerte en ese mismo momento. Los números eran una segunda naturaleza para mií, así que no tenía que pararme a calcular su edad de muerte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar sus números, y lo sabia al instante. Esto me hizo un mago en la clase de matemáticas.

_69, 75, 74, 81, 77, 46 - Oh, ese no era muy largo._

No había mucha gente en mi vuelo, eso era bueno. Siempre era solitaria. Estar alrededor de mucha gente me hacía sentir incomoda. No sabía exactamente porque. Simplemente así era.

Yo siempre estaba sola en mi antigua escuela de Phoenix. Ahí era donde solía vivir con mi madre y mi padrastro, Phil.

Mis compañeros me evitaban, viéndome como un fenómeno. Yo era callada y reservada. No tenía muchos amigos, ni siquiera tenía. Pensaba que era porque mi maldición los alejaba. Eso y el que yo era muy distante. Odiaba cuando estaba cerca de nuevas personas, especialmente porque yo sabía cuando iban a morir. Lo hora exacta. Era inquietante.

Solo mi propia madre, Renee, sabía acerca de esos números. Bueno, de ese tipo.

Cuando tenía cuatro, le hable sobre ellos. Yo había nacido con esta maldición así que pensaba que como un niño que la gente normal no veía números. Renee se preocupo y se molesto un poco porque me estaban "imaginando cosas" y me dijo que no hablara de ello de nuevo. Entonces pensé que yo era la única que podía ver esos números.

Los números que podía manejar. A lo que nunca me iba a acostumbrar eran las visiones, el ver a alguien muriendo las próximas veinticuatro horas. Recordé que mi primera experiencia con esas visiones fue cuando yo tenía siete. Vi a mi vecino, Dylan. En aquel entonces no sabía manipular los números, así que no sabía que iba a morir en once horas. Donde tuve una visión de el quemándose, cubierto de humo y envuelto en llamas. Yo empecé a llorar y a gritar. Renee no pudo averiguar que estaba mal conmigo. Él murió en un incendio de casa esa noche.

Estaba en una parte agradecida de que Forks fuera mi nuevo hogar. Me estaba mudando allá con mi padre biológico, Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks, Washington. La población del pueblo era de tres mil personas. El número de estudiantes en mi nueva escuela era más de la mitad de esa población.

Por lo tanto, era un alivio saber que ya no vería tantos números (pues eran muy poca gente) y las visiones de la gente muriendo probablemente no existirían.

Era bueno tomar un descanso de la locura de mi vida. Forks parecía, aunque aburrido y monótono, era pacífico.

No pensaba que hubiera algo excitante ahí.

Una vez acomodada en mi asiento y cuando la avión estuvo en el aire, saqué mi Ipod negro para escucharlo. Llámame "emo", pero todo lo que tenía, desde objetos y ropa, era negro o blanco. A veces gris. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque eran los colores de la muerte.

Si, si. Lo sé. Siempre estar rodeada y conocimientos de personas que van a morir fue lo que hizo que llegara a mí. Era una especie de tristeza; siendo una chica negativa. No estaba deprimida ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco era feliz. Estoy mejor en el departamento feliz, pero como había dicho antes: todo esto de la muerte te atrapa después de un momento.

Reneé siempre ha querido una bonita chica que usara colores brillantes y vestidos de verano.

Sigue soñando, mamá. Con todo lo que veía, tú simplemente no haces "Feliz"

Colando mis ojos por la ventana, me dirigí hacia mi nueva vida. Renee quería pasar el tiempo con Phil. A ella no le gustaba estar atada a mí, especialmente desde que yo no era lo hija "ideal", aunque ella nunca lo dice en voz alta. Sabía que me amaba, pero también sabía que yo era una decepción.

Yo apenas había estado en Forks antes. Solía pasar un mes allí cuando era niña, pero paro hace algunos años. Ahora, apenas y había visto a Charlie.

Finalmente me quede dormida en mi asiento. Debí haber dormido por un buen rato, porque cuando desperté, el avión estaba aterrizando. Una vez que aterrizó, tome mis cosas y me dirigí para encontrarme con Charlie.

Busqué alrededor de la terminal, mis ojos exploraron la multitud para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello rizado y habían muchos hombres de pelo oscuro, genial. Entonces, miré los números. Recordé que la edad de muerte de Charlie era de 79, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar el numero 79 y dar con el hombre correcto.

Finalmente lo localice. - !Charlie! -llame. Yo decía su primer nombre desde que supe que si decía "papa", la mitad de los hombres de la estación se volvería.

- ¡Bella! -dijo él, dándome un incomodo abrazo cuando me alcanzó. Charlie no era de esos que mostraban sus emociones. Eso estaba bien para mí.

- Hola, papá -dije.

Y eso fue toda la conversación que hubo.

Charlie no era un chico hablador, y eso era genial para mí. Me refiero, ¿Que había para hablar con el de todas formas? No recordaba a nadie en Forks del quien hablar, y a él no le gustaría mucho oír sobre Renee y su magnífico esposo.

Él se detuvo frente a su, o más bien, nuestra casa y me ayudó a cargar mis cosas adentro. Mi cuarto era pequeño... realmente pequeño. La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio y una vieja computadora decrépita estaba en una escritorio en el lado contrario del cuarto. Oh, hogar, dulce hogar.

- Así que... -dijo Charlie, obviamente buscando algo de que hablar. Sin encontrar nada, dijo - Yo, hum, te dejaré sola para que desempaques -y dejó la habitación.

Bien, entonces. Esto era emocionante.

Sin tener nada que hacer, desempaqué, pero eso no me tomó mucho tiempo y me quedé una vez más, haciendo nada. Sabía que Forks no iba a ser emocionante, pero esto era horrible. Lo único bueno de este lugar era la escases de personas.

Pero solamente por esa razón, Forks parecía un lugar donde pertenecía. Me gustaba la soledad. Dado que no podía ver mis propios números, aunque me mirara en un espejo, me sentía normal cuando estaba sola.

¿Estaba destinada a ser una ermitaña?

- ¡Bella! -salté cuando escuche a Charlie llamarme.

- ¿Si? -respondí, bajando las escaleras. Mi pie quedó en el aire y tropecé en el último paso, cayendo de boca. Esto era otra cosa acerca de mi; ponerme en un cuarto vació con una plana, y estable superficie, y yo seguramente encontraría la forma de tropezarme con algo. Estaba más allá de la torpeza. Estaba prácticamente descoordinada.

- Woo... -dijo Charlie agarrando mi brazo para pararme.

- Gracias.

- No hay problema. Ven afuera, tengo algo que mostrarte. Un amigo acaba de dejarlo hace unos segundos -Charlie me condujo fuera, estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué quería que viera?

Afuera había un viejo camión rojo. Ahora estaba más confundida. ¿Había alguna razón por la que Charlie quería que viera esta...?

- Llámalo un regalo de bienvenida -dijo Charlie, poniendo su mano él un lado de la camioneta. Todo el suceso, hizo clic en mi cabeza.

- Es-eso es para mí? -dije. La camioneta puede que no fuera moderna, pero sin duda era diferente. Sorprendentemente, realmente me gusto. Tenía personalidad; algo que a los carros de ahora le í al examinar la camioneta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía esa cosa?

- Sip. Es un Chevy de 1950. ¿Está bien? -pregunto nervioso.

Asentí enérgica -Por supuesto que está bien. Me encanta. Gracias, papa -dije con sinceridad. Realmente me gustaba.

Charlie asintió, satisfecho, antes de volver adentro.

Bien, eso fue emocionante por estos cinco minutos. ¿Pero ahora qué?

Entonces recordé que Charlie no podía cocinar así que me preparé para cocinar para las próximas horas. Suspiré.

Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana estaba nublado y triste, no esperaba algo diferente. Anoche había llovido. Las gotas de lluvia golpeando en mi ventana no me había dado comodidad cuando trate de dormir. Era tan diferente y desconocido a Arizona. Esto me hizo extrañar diez veces más Phoenix.

_Basta, Bella, Forks y Forks. Poca población es mucho mejor para mantener tu cordura._

Hoy empezaba la escuela, Charlie me había dado la dirección de la escuela a donde asistiría como junior.

Estaban a medio semestre y yo sería la chica nueva. En este pueblo pequeño, dudaba que hubiera mucha gente nueva. Genial. Probablemente sería como un nuevo y brillante objeto nuevo. No me gustaba ser el centro detención ya que en Phoenix solía ser solitaria. Yo, la atención, y mucha gente, no mezclaban.

Comiendo una barra de granola y un vaso de leche, me fui a la escuela. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar antes de que yo bajara.

Para mi alivio, el resto de los coches del estacionamiento estaban igual de viejos que el mío. No era que me avergonzara mi camión, si no que no quería llamar más la atención. El único carro que no se veía igual de viejo que los otros era un Volvo plateado y brillante.

Encontré mi camino a la oficina, y pregunté a la secretaria por mi horario.

- Hola -dije cuando la mujer del escritorio levantó la vista -Soy Isabella Swan -pude ver como reconocía mi nombre en sus ojos como había esperado, sin ninguna duda, yo había sido el tema de los chismes por aquí.

Ella buscó en una pila de papeles y documentos en su escritorio -Aquí está tu horario y el mapa de la escuela -ella me ayudó un poco con las direcciones de mis próximas clases y me dio un papel para cada maestro para que firmara. Se suponía que lo tenía que regresar al final del día.

Mientras me estaba explicando esto, rápidamente miré los números en su cabeza. Era un habito que había adquirido hace tiempo. Siempre tenía curiosidad por saber cuándo iba a morir la gente. Sabía que eso sonaba un poco psicótico, pero cuando tienes los medios para saberlo, ¿No los usarías?

Podía decir cuando una persona tenía números, con mi visión periférica, pero tenía que mirar los números directamente para saber cuáles eran. Sólo me tomaba un instante calcularlos. Echando un vistazo por los espacios que había en las cabezas de las personas era una cosa simple y automática; lo hacía cada vez que veía a una persona. Como había dicho, esto era un habito, Lo hacía tan rápido, con una gran velocidad, que nadie advertía, y era muy bueno. Me refiero a que, ¿Qué demonios le dirías si te preguntaran?

Oye, Bella. ¿Por qué siempre estás viendo arriba de mi cabeza?

_Ehhh..._

_¿Tengo algo arriba?_

_Quiero decir..._

_Oh Dios mío, ¿se ven mis raíces?_

_No, quiero decir ¡Sí! quiero decir..._

_Eres rara. Aléjate._

Bueno, no sería exactamente así, pero no me iba a dar la oportunidad de imaginarme como _sería_. Esa sería una situación muy incómoda.

Mi primera clase era de Ingles con un tipo llamado Mason. Escondí mi cabeza bajo la capucha de mi chaqueta negra cuando me dirigí al Edificio tres. Mientras caminaba vi algunos extraños escondidos por similares chaquetas, no los vi pero escuchaba sus susurros.

_-Mira, es la chica nueva. Algo Swan._

_-Isabella Swan. Escuché que era gótica._

_-Luce como deprimida..._

_-Eso no es gótico, es emo, genio._

Rodé mis ojos, pero aquella frase me hizo pensar, ¿Lucía deprimida?

_-Escuché que en Arizona, quedo embarazada... dos veces._

_-No lo creo._

_-Sí. Dejo a los bebes con su mamá._

_-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?_

- ...

Ella hizo lo mismo, obviamente. Esta era la razón por la que estaba empezando en una nueva escuela. En un pueblo tan pequeño, todos se conocían. Una nueva persona del soleado estado de Arizona era la principal fuente de los chismes en Forks. No tenía dudas de que ya hubiera una docena de rumores sobre mí. Ya había escuchado dos. Bueno, uno y la mitad de otro. El primero era que era una gótica, pensaba, que en parte era verdad. Usaba mucho negro. Aunque no usaba labial negro o lápiz o delineador de ojos.

Ingles paso sin ningún incidente, excepto por la atención de los otros estudiantes. En serio! Aunque sabía porque me estaban mirando, me molesté. ¿Qué pasaba con los modales?

Al final de la clase, un chico de cabello oscuro se acerco a mí.

- Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

- Solo Bella -le corregí. Como de costumbre, mis ojos rápidamente fueron a la parte superior de su cabeza. No lo veía como algo malo, al menos no para mí. Este habito era algo que no podía controlar.

- Soy Eric. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar el camino a tu próxima clase? -preguntó, sonando ansioso.

- Eh, seguro -dije, con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía un buen chico.

El resto de la mañana paso sin ningún problema. Caminando por la escuela y entre la horrible multitud de estudiantes me hizo notar la diferencia de población aquí. No tenía el usual dolor de cabeza por ver todos esos números y tantas visiones de vuelta a casa. Había un especie de agrado.

En el primer par de clases, empezó a reconocer varias caras alrededor de mi. Creía que no era raro que muchas personas tuviera el mismo horario que tú. También advertí que mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos, tenía la piel pálida, como yo. Debía ser por la falta de exposición al sol. Al menos, en términos de piel, yo era como un guante.

Conocí a una chica en mis clases de español. Ella era por varias pulgadas mas chica que mis cuatro pies y cinco pulgadas, pero además la diferencia en nuestras estaturas, también estaba que tenía un increíble cabello rizado y oscuro. Ella hablaba mucho. Ella no necesitaba que le prestaras atención cuando hablar; bueno yo lo hacía. Su nombre era Jennifer o Jessica o algún nombre que empezaba con J.

La chica-J me había invitado para que me sentara con ella y sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo. Eso sí que era nuevo.

En Phoenix, estaba acostumbrada a sentarme sola en el almuerzo. Todos lo sabían muy bien. En efecto, había una mesa reservada solo para mi soledad. Cuando pensabas acerca de eso, había un especie de tristeza, en el patético sentido. Tenía problemas para relacionarme con la gente debido a mi... "Habilidad" de la que nadie sabía. Me mantenía alejada de los otros, no quería formar una relación innecesaria. Como había dicho; era horrible hablar, reír y ser amigo de alguien, sabiendo que iba a morir. Incluso sabiendo _cómo_ iba a morir.

En realidad, eso me asustaba.

Un pensaría que después de diecisiete años de ver esos números y esas visiones, no me afectarían muy seguido, a veces lo hacían.

La mesa estaba llena de amigos de la Chica-J. Olvidé sus nombres luego. Yo tenía una excelente memoria, pero si algo no me importaba, como los nombres de esas personas, no ponía ningún esfuerzo por memorizarlo.

Me senté, escuchando solo la mitad de lo que esos chicos me decían. Mis ojos rápidamente escaneaban los espacios en sus cabezas como siempre, antes de empezar a buscar por toda la cafetería. El almuerzo tenía que ser la única vez que debía sentirme _llena_. De repente, lo que se veía antes como un pequeño número de personas, era demasiado para estar en cuarto lleno.

Tú piensas que con mas trescientas cincuenta personas en una habitación, no estaría en condiciones de visualizar sus números, pero si podía.

También podrías pensar que con todos esos números en la habitación, alguien diferente habría podido calcularlos sin ninguna dificultad. Pero era como si todo mundo llevara un sombre rojo. Podrías elegir a los que no tenían sombreros-rojos en segundos. Era así de simple.

Pero entonces fue ahí cuando vi algo, algo que no había visto antes, algo que los podía diferenciar inmediatamente de todos los demás. _Diferenciar a los diferentes._

Y vi a los que eran diferentes.

Los vi a_ ellos_.

Y también vi lo que había encima de sus cabezas.

O más bien... lo que les faltaba.


	2. · The Blower ·

**Nota de traductora:**

Bonjour! Pues aquí esta otro capi, siento mucho la tardanza, se supone que lo debí haber subido ayer pero me entretuve leyendo un fic y el cap todavía tenia algunos detalles... Por cierto no viene ni al caso, pero les recomiendo el fic que leí ayer, se llama Rehenes, es una traducción, y la historia es realmente buena, te mantiene en suspenso todo el tiempo! es un poco fuerte y da un poco miedo, lo deberían de leer, está en mis fas por si les interesa**. **

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro mucho de que esta vez hubiera ms rewies que alertas xD**. **Y también que les haya gustado.

**christti: **Si la autora se inspiro en ese anime para la idea de los números, Death Note, y pues no, lo único que Bella ve es la fecha de su muerte. No ve su nombre.

**MaiaEvans:** Gracias por tus correcciones. Y no me molesta, al contrario.

* * *

A Vision Stained With Red

* * *

_Pero entonces fue ahí cuando vi algo, algo que no había visto antes, algo podía diferenciar inmediatamente de todos los demás. Diferenciar a los diferentes._

_Y vi a los que eran diferentes._

_Los vi a ellos._

_Y también vi lo que había encima de sus cabezas._

_O más bien... lo que les faltaba._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

The Blower's Daughter

* * *

Cinco personas.

Cinco personas que estaban sentadas en una mesa. Solo... sentadas. Tenían bandejas llenas de comida enfrente de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos la tocaba, no comían.

Gracias a mi grandiosa vista buena, pude verlos claramente, aunque estuvieran al otro lado de la cafetería.

Eran hermosos. Todos ellos. Tan hermosos y perfectos hasta el punto de la inhumanidad. Todos eran diferentes, pero tenían algunas cosas en común; pálidos, piel blanca. Eran dos chicas y tres chicos. No hablaban entre sí. A primera vista, podrías pensar que eran estatuas.

Las dos chicas eran como el día y la noche. Una era alta, obviamente dejaba a atrás a la que tenia a lado. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio e increíblemente hermosa; casi dolía verla. Hizo que mi auto estima se fuera abajo. La chica pequeña era como un duendecillo. Era bajita, un cabello negro con puntas y vestida con ropas de diseñador.

Uno de los chicos era grande y musculoso, como un levantador de pesas. Tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro, y era muy guapo. Otro de los chicos era alto, delgado, pero aun así seguía siendo musculoso, con cabello rubio. El también parecía un modelo, como si acabara de salir de una sesión de fotos.

El último chico era por supuesto, igualmente perfecto, y algo sobre él, no sabía que, me intrigo. Era alto y musculoso, pero no como el levantador de pesas. Su pelo estaba casualmente despeinado y de un color bronce único.

Su increíble belleza era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera los mirara.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que yo lo hacía.

Era porque no tenían números.

Para ellos... no podía ver nada.

Me congele, mirándolos. Había dicho que no necesitaba ver fijamente sus cabezas para saber si tenían números, sabía que no los tenían. Mis ojos buscaron, como de costumbre en los espacios de sus cabezas, solo para asegurarme.

Nada.

Solo un espacio vació.

¡Eso er-era imposible! ¿Cómo demonios podía ser? Mi mente estaba prácticamente gritando blasfemias, al no poder comprender el porqué estaba pasando eso.

Fácil, fácil. Probablemente solo era yo.

_Tenía_ que ser solo yo. No había otra opción. La esperanza surgió en mí. Tal vez estaba libre de esta maldición. Tal vez podría ser normal. ¿Después de diecisiete años, iba a tener la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal?

Mire alrededor de la cafetería. Mis esperanzas murieron.

Nada. Todavía había números en sus cabezas. Estúpidas esperanzas. Los números seguían ahí, pareciendo como marionetas colgadas de cuerdas invisibles.

Mire a las cinco personas de nuevo.

Sin números.

¿Como podía ser esto? Parpadee unas cuantas veces, como si abriera y cerrara mis ojos varias veces, los números fueran a aparecer de repente.

Imposible.

¿O... improbable?

Mi mente no podía entender este ridículo concepto. El problema no era yo pues podía ver los números de las demás personas. ¿Que había de diferente en esas cinco personas? Podía ver números en cada humano, y por lo que podía decir, ellos eran definitivamente humanos.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Tal vez sus números fueran pequeños. _Realmente _pequeños.

Ninguna suerte.

Como mire, mire y mire, la incomprensibilidad lentamente me invadió. Yo no era el problema. Ellos realmente no tenían números. Había algo diferente en ellos. ¿Pero _qué_?

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse miraba incrédula. Estaba segura de que parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Si no me calmaba. Empezaría a hiperventilarme. No. Genial.

De repente, el chico de cabello broncíneo miro alrededor hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía. Ahogue un jadeo... mirándolos. No podía ver el color, pero sentía como trataba de ver a través de mí. Sabía que mis ojos soportaron la diversión por mi "Oh" tan cómico, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Como mi mente se rehusaba a aceptarlo, mis ojos buscaron una vez más encima de su cabeza, solo para asegurarme. Nada.

Esto tenía que ser una especie de error. Una especie de defecto.

Esto me estaba molestando seriamente.

Necesitaba salir de aquí. La rareza e incapacidad de mi mente ante esta situación, me estaba sofocando. Hundiéndome, tratando de colapsarme bajo el peso de la misma.

Me pare de mi silla abruptamente.

- ¿Bella? -dijo la Chica-J confundida. Mis ojos estaban abiertos y no podían despegarse de las cinco personas, di unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta-. ¿Bella, que pasa? Estas completamente ida.

_Porque lo estoy_, pensé- Hmm, No me siento bien -dije patéticamente, y salí de la cafetería. Llámalo una exageración, no podía ayudar sin ser asustada. No vas durante diecisiete años viendo las mismas cosas, y de repente ver algo imposiblemente _diferente_, y no asustarte.

Fui hacia el baño de las chicas y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Mi cabeza estaba explotando con esta... esta... ¡_cosa_!

Frote mi frente, tratando de alejar el dolor. Genial, había venido a Forks por un poco de tranquilidad mental, y al final me encuentro con todo lo contrario. Esto era peor que las grandes, multitudes de Phoenix. No podía saber si podías entender lo _imposible_ que era esto.

Había solo dos opciones por las que no podía ver los números de esas personas.

1) Si me veía a mí misma. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía ver mis propios números. Era genial para mí. Odiaría ver cuando moriría. Eso haría que me deprimiera aun más.

2) Si estaba viendo un cadáver de una persona. Había estado en funerales antes, y los cuerpos de las personas muertas no tenían números. ¿Cómo podían? Los números me mostraban cuando iban a morir una persona. Si ellos ya estuvieran muertos, bueno...

Espera, "Si ellos ya estuvieran muertos"... ¿Era posible eso?

_Estuvieran muertos_, mi trasero. Estaban claramente vivos. Uno de los chicos se giro y me esa no era una prueba suficiente de que estaba vivo, entonces no sabía _que_ era.

Bien, ahora que esa estúpida imposibilidad está descartada, ¿Cual era la verdadera razón?

Esto era tan... argghh. ¡Era tan frustrante lo imposible que era esto! Cada humano tenía números. Era un simple hecho.

Así que, ¿porque ellos no?

¿Porque solo eran ellos?

¿Qué hacia tan especial a esas cinco personas?

Por mucho que me gustara, no podía quedarme en el baño por siempre. Aun confundida, con la cabeza aun dándome punzadas, lentamente quite el seguro de la puerta y salí hacia los lavabos. Agarrándome del borde del lavabo, tome profundas respiraciones y trate de tranquilizar a mi corazón. Había una probable explicación lógica de esto. Solo tenía que averiguar cuál era.

La puerta del baño se abrió y oí pasos, pero no levante la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto una voz de soprano.

Me gire y me congele.

Las dos chicas de las cinco Personas Maravilla, ahora los llamaba así, estaban paradas frente a mí. La pequeña duendecillo era la que había hablado. Me miraba, curiosa, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado. La chica rubia y alta me miraba con frialdad, sus ojos eran duros, como si yo fuera una mosca que ella quisiera golpear para mandarla lejos.

Mi mirada, de nuevo, voló con una sorprendente velocidad hacia encima de sus cabezas, luego bajo hacia sus rostros. Aunque sabía que no habría nada allí arriba, era automático. Cuando mire los espacios vacíos de sus cabezas, No pude evitarlo y sentí una descarga eléctrica a través de mí.

Esto era tan extraño.

Entonces me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en mi vida entera, que veía a una persona viva, aparte de mí, que no tenía números. Era tan raro. ¿Así era como las personas normales se sentían? ¿Así así les parecía a Reneé, Charlie y la Chica-J?

Solo mirar a la persona, no ver nada pero la persona...

Era tan _alien_ el querer irme corriendo de este baño, e ir gritando por el camino entero.

Cuando volví a mirar el rostro de la chica duendecillo, mostraba más curiosidad que antes, como si ella hubiera visto mi rutina de mirar hacia la cabeza. Sabía que ella no pudo haberse dado cuenta; había sido muy rápido. Mire hacia la chica rubia; era muy intimidante.

¿Eran fantasmas? Eran lo suficientemente pálidos y no comían nada. Nadie en la cafetería les prestaba atención, así que... ¿era posible que estuviera viendo _gente muerta_ ahora? Eso no parecía tan loco. Después de todo, podía ver números flotantes. Muy bueno.

La chica duendecillo me extendió su pálida y pequeña mano y la mire como si fuera la de un extraterrestre. Si la tocaba, ¿Mi mano la atravesaría? Así era el típico cuerpo de un fantasma, ¿no? ¿Cómo aire?

Oí una risa tintineante y levante la vista. La chica duendecillo me miraba divertida -Nunca antes te han dado la mano -pregunto ella con su suave y musical voz. Sonaba como las campanas.

Me sonroje, avergonzada de mi aparente rudeza. Seguramente pensaban que era una retrasada mental. Lentamente, tome su mano. Casi me reía de mi misma; estaba actuando como si su mano fuera un veneno mortal.

Salte cuando su nuestras pieles hicieron contacto. Su mano estaba congelada, con si la hubiera puesto en un recipiente con hielos. La mire a los ojos, sorprendida. Ella me sonrió disculpándose. Para alguien tan pequeño, su agarre era firme.

- Soy Alice Cullen -dijo ella, soltando mi mano.

- Bella Swan -musite, tratando de poner mi mano en el bolsillo disimuladamente, en busca de calor.

- Un gusto en conocerte, Bella. Esta es mi hermana, Rosalie Hale - ¿Hermana? Pero ni siquiera se parecían en algo. ¿Y cómo es que tenían apellidos diferente?

Leyendo la confusión en mi rostro, Alice rápidamente explico -Rosalie y yo no nos emparentamos por sangre. Todos nosotros somos hijos adoptivos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

- ¿Todos? -pregunte, rápidamente viendo hacia arriba de su cabeza. No podía evitarlo; era como un imán. El espacio vació era tan nuevo y fascinante para mí.

- Nosotros cinco. Rosalie, los otros tres chicos de la cafetería y yo.

- Oh... -Así que las cinco Personas Maravilla eran parte de una misma familia.

- Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Estás bien?

- Hmm. Oh, Sí. Estoy bien -dije, saliendo de mi trance- Yo, tengo que irme.

Pase por delante de ellas y salí de los baños sin tropezar ninguna vez. Nuevo record.

La campana sonó cuando camine por el pasillo. Me detuve en mi locker y saque mis libros y mi horario. Mirando mi horario, vi que me tocaba Biología. Mientras caminaba hacia mi clase, seguí mirando alrededor mío, buscando a alguna de las Personas Maravilla. Después de mi extraño comportamiento en el almuerzo y el mini enfrentamiento en el baño, de seguro todos ellos pensarían que era un especie de pobre, chica loca.

Eso era muy acertado, de hecho.

El salón estaba casi lleno cuando llegue. Fui hacia el maestro para que me firmara mi papel.

- Así que... Señorita Swan, bienvenida a Biología -dijo el maestro Banner, aburrido. Como siempre, me fije en sus números. 81... eso estaba bien- Puede tomar asiento ahí, junto a Edward Cullen - ¿Cullen? ¿Uno de las Personas Maravilla?

El señor Banner apunto a algún lugar detrás de mí. Me gire, y lo suficientemente segura, pude adivinar que el asiento donde estaba apuntando era a lado de uno de los Maravilla. El chico Maravilla broncíneo para ser exactos. Era más hermoso ahora que no lo veía desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Me sentí intimidada por su presencia de Dios al tener que sentarme junto a él.

Camine hacia adelante y me senté junto a él. En cuanto me senté, su cuerpo se tenso. Se volvió como una estatua, literalmente. Sus manos blancas se aferraron al borde de la mesa con fuerza; pensé que seguramente rompería la mesa. El se alejo de mí, como si lo disgustara. ¿Era realmente fea comparada con tu hermoso clan que ni siquiera soportabas estar sentado junto a mi?

Lo mire de reojo y pude ver que me estaba mirando. No, no me estaba mirando, me observaba. Me miraba con tanta fiereza, llena de ansiedad, que si pudiera matar, estaría seis pies bajo tierra. Sus inescrutables ojos negro y tan llenos de repulsión; Tenía que dejar de asustarme y alejarme como una idiota.

Sus ojos negros me miraron por unos momentos antes de que alejara su rostro con repulsión, probablemente por mí. Sentí una molestia y una punzada de rabia en mí. ¡Los nervios de este chico! No le había hecho nada, para que me odiara. Parecía que _realmente_ estaba haciendo amigos aquí.

Tome el tiempo en el que él no me estaba haciendo hoyos y le dirigí una mirada a la parte superior de su cabeza. Nada.

Rápidamente mire a los estudiantes en frente de nosotros. _83 y 75. Sip. Seguían Ahí._

¿Entonces porque cuando miraba a Edward Cullen, no veía algo?

Me resistí a la urgencia de sentir el aire encima de su cabeza. Sabía que los números no eran sólidos y mi mano podría atravesarlos. Pero aun así...

Trate de no mirarlo, pero en el largo periodo, me encontré a mi misma mirándolo, esperando cada que relajara su postura. Nunca lo hizo.

La campana finalmente sonó, haciéndome saltar. Mas rápido de lo que pude haber imaginado, Edward Cullen prácticamente salió disparado de su asiento y salió del aula. Mire a su asiento vació en shock. ¡Ni siquiera trataba de ocultar el hecho de que quería estar lejos de mí!

- ¿Isabella Swan? -me gire para encontrarme, con un rubio, y de ojos azules, chico de mi edad. El tenia un rostro de bebe y parecía el chico popular de siempre. Él ni se acercaba a lo guapo que era Edward Cullen, pero era guapo. Reconocí que era una de las personas con las que me había sentado en el almuerzo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Bella -corregí, tratando de recordar su nombre. Después de un segundo me di por vencida. Mis ojos miraron sus números. 77. Eso era normal. Volví a mirar su cara, me sonreía.

- Soy Mike Newton. Me senté contigo en el almuerzo -dijo él. Yo asentí.

- Lo recuerdo... -_Te sentaste conmigo en el almuerzo_, termine en mi mente.

Mike estaba en mi siguiente clase, Gimnasia, así que camino conmigo. Le gustaba hablar mucho. Era muy amistoso, pero parecía un tipo demasiado ansioso. No era un mal chico.

Por suerte, no tuve que participar en la clase de gimnasia en mi primer día, así que me quede a un lado, sentada en las gradas. Garabatee dibujos en mis papeles, en realidad sin poner atención a lo que dibujaba, mientras pensaba en lo que había visto hoy.

Esto me desconcertó. Me confundió.

Todo lo que sabía era que había algo diferente acerca de esos Cullen/Hale. Por supuesto, todavía estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera un tipo de fallo en mi vista, pero eso era poco probable dado que podía ver los números de las otras personas. Sabía que no estaban muertos, eso era obvio. Y tenían que ser humanos también. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser? ¿Una extraña sub-especie de clones humanos?

Posible, pero no probable.

Bufe. Si claro.

Mi cabeza estaba dando punzadas al estar dándole vueltas al asunto en mi mente. Uh, ¡esto era tan frustrante!

La campana sonó una vez más, anunciando el final del día, y posiblemente el día más confuso de mi vida.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue menos extraño.

La gente no miro tanto como ayer y estaba recordando sus nombres mucho mejor, con los que me había sentado en el almuerzo. La chica- J, ahora sabia que se llamaba Jessica, era igual de habladora que ayer y Mike Newton estaba empezando a recordarme a un perro; la manera en que solía seguirme y llevar mis libros parecía muy perruna.

Había temido la hora del almuerzo la mañana entera. Cuando me desperté, pensé por un momento que todo había sido un sueño. Que las Personas Maravilla no existían, o que lo hacían, pero tenían números como todos. Había un especie de esperanza de que así fuera, de que mi primer día en la escuela todavía no hubiera pasado.

Por supuesto que todas mis esperanzas se fueron cuando llegue al estacionamiento y Mike Newton me saludo desde el otro lado. Sabía que el sabia quien era, entonces el día de ayer no había sido un sueño.

Maldición.

La hora del almuerzo llego y sentí mi estomago encogerse cuando camine hacia la cafetería. No era solo las anomalías llamadas Cullen y Hale que temía ver, también era que no podía soportar el hecho de que no podía ver sus números. Me maree confundida. Pero también recordé vívidamente el odio de Edward Cullen, y no tenia realmente las ganas de verlo otra vez.

Agarre mi almuerzo y me fui a sentar a de nuevo junto a Jessica, quien balbuceaba algo. Gire mi cabeza y eche un vistazo hacia la mesa la Maravilla. Me congele de la sorpresa.

Cuatro cabezas.

Y ninguna de ellas era broncínea.

Conté de nuevo para asegurarme, de que solo había cuatro personas sentadas allí. Bien. Entonces, ¿lo había molestado tanto que ni siquiera había podido venir a la escuela? Me odiaba tanto que ¿ni siquiera podía soportar estar sentado junto a mí por un tiempo?

- ¿Bella? -escuche decir a Jessica.

- ¿Eh? -gire mi cabeza hacia ella. Me miraba con ojos cómplices.

- ¿Mirando de nuevo la mesa de los Cullen?

Tome una última mirada hacia su mesa. Sip, seguían siendo solo cuatro personas.

- ¿Quienes son exactamente? -pregunte a Jessica. Tal vez ella podría decirme más acerca de ellos, podría ayudar a descubrir el misterio de sus cabezas sin números.

- Los hijos del Dr. Cullen y la señora Cullen. No hijos verdaderos. Hijos adoptivos.

- ¿Todos?

- Hum, No. Solo tres. Los Hale, los rubios, son gemelos, y son hijos acogidos. Creo que son sobrinos de la señora Cullen. Ella y su esposo son demasiado chicos para tener hijos adolescentes; están por los veinte. Tal vez cerca de los treinta.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -pregunte, sabiendo solo tres.

- El chico rubio es Jasper y su hermana es Rosalie. La chica pequeña es Alice, ella si es muy rara, en fin. Y... el chico grande y de cabello oscuro es Emmett. Y el chico que no está aquí, es Edward Cullen. Esta soltero, pero no desperdicies tu tiempo en el. No sale con nadie. Aparentemente ninguna de las chicas de aquí es lo suficientemente buena para el -me preguntaba cuando la habría rechazado. Jessica soltó un risita y sus ojos destellaron con malicia. Ella parecía que iba a estar en la moda de los chismes.- ¿Sabes lo que es más raro?

¿Aparte de que no tenían números? ¿Qué?

- Están _juntos_. Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper y Alice. Lo cual lo es aún más extraño ya que viven juntos. Me refiero, ¿No se supone que son hermanos? Es como si el Dr. Cullen fuera un tipo de casamentero adoptivo o algo así.

Aunque eso era bueno saberlo (nótese el sarcasmo), eso no me decía nada que pudiera hacerlos en algún modo, diferentes a los otros humanos.

Cuando fui a Biología, como había esperado, Edward Cullen no estaba allí. Lo más sorprendente era que me sentía también... _decepcionada_. Seguro, había odiado la forma en que me miraba, pero suponía que el espacio vació en su cabeza era fascinante; Quería más tiempo para, de alguna forma, investigar.

Para investigar, me refiero a observar.

Lo que me decepciono aun mas fue que al día siguiente tampoco estuvo en la escuela.

Y el día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente.

Haciendo una semana loca en la que estuvo ausente.

Llámame loca, pero de alguna forma me sentía responsable por su ausencia.

Y estaba desconcertada por ello. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho para que dejara de venir a la escuela?

Para el lunes, ya me había acostumbrado a su ausencia. La decepción que había sentido en el primer día de su ausencia era poca y ahora me sentía cómoda aquí. Por supuesto, que él seguía en mi mente, muy a mi pesar. No podía sacar a Edward Cullen de mi mente. Sus oscuros ojos negros se habían quedado grabados en mi memoria. Por mucho que quería alejarlos, siempre estaban allí, mirándome.

No dije a nadie sobre este pensamiento. Trate de actuar normal, a pesar de que nunca había sido normal. Nadie aquí parecía notar mi extraño pensamiento. No parecía importarles el hecho de que solo usara ropa negra, gris y blanca. No les importaba que no hablara mucho, o que era muy seria todo el tiempo. Como había dicho; me costaba reír y bromear con alguien sabiendo cuando moriría.

Por primera vez en mi vida, las personas se me acercaron y me saludaron en la escuela. Estaba acostumbrada a no tener amigos, era un alien para todos.

Y cada día mire a la mesa de los Cullen.

Y cada día, ellos no tenían números.

Cuando fue lunes, el agua de la lluvia se había congelado, creando una capa de hielo. Conduje con mucho cuidado hacia la escuela. Cuando estuve en el estacionamiento, note que había un Volvo plateado estacionado al final de este, pero no me moleste por eso.

Eso fue, hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Y las cinco personas salieron. Mi respiración se corto y me congele. ¿Cinco personas? Claramente vi a Edward Cullen,

Eche un vistazo a mi reloj y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de irme a clase. Saque mi Ipod y empecé a escuchar música. Pensé que sería una buena distracción para dejar de pensar en Edward y en Biología. _"The Blower's Daughter"_ de Damien Rice, se empezó a escuchar.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you_

Ash! Esto _no_ es lo que necesito Estaba más lejos de poder dejar de pensar en los Cullen, en especial en Edward. ¡Gracias!

Frustrada me quité mi Ipod y miré hacia enfrente. Oí una fuerte risa y me gire hacia el grupo de chicos. Uno de ellos había resbalado en el hielo y había caído sobre su trasero. Sus amigos se burlaban de él.

Miré con simpatía el rostro del chico, yo sabía cómo se sentía resbalarte y caerte muchas veces.

Y ahí fue cuando mis ojos se perdieron y tuve una visión.

De su muerte.


	3. · How To Safe A Life ·

_Ólaa! Aqui está el cap!, no me tarde mucho así que merezco una recompensa xD no, no cierto jojo. Los dejo mu intrigados el capi anterior, pero este muucho mejor, estoy segura de que no se esperan esto y los sorprenderá..., es buenísimo!! xD_

_¡MeryRodriguez casi le atinaste! Pero no te esperas esto!!_

_Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo, me animan muchísimo ^^_

_Grazie!!_

_P.D: Cualquier error o incoherencia me dicen._

* * *

A Vision Stained With Red

* * *

_Frustrada me quite mi Ipod y mire hacia enfrente. Oí una fuerte risa y me gire hacia el grupo de chicos. Uno de ellos había resbalado en el hielo y había caído sobre su trasero. Sus amigos se burlaban de él._

_Mire con simpatía el rostro del chico, yo sabía cómo se sentía resbalarte y caerte muchas veces._

_Y ahí fue cuando mis ojos se perdieron y tuve una visión._

_De su muerte._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

How To Safe A Life

* * *

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se congeló y mi agarre al Ipod se aflojó, permitiéndole caer al suelo con un ruido sordo

Si me hubieras visto en ese momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mi cuerpo inmóvil y sin querer responder, probablemente hubieras pensado que estaba teniendo un ataque.

Visión, ataque, visión, ataque... la misma cosa.

_La escena era exactamente igual a la que estaba teniendo ahora. Eso quería decir que iba a pasar en unos pocos segundos, minutos si tenía suerte._

_El chico seguía sentado sobre su trasero, se había resbalado y caído sobre la nieve. Sus amigos estaban parados a un pie o dos lejos de él, riéndose ante su torpeza. El chico estaba viendo a sus amigos, pero también se veía un poco avergonzado. Lo recordé vagamente. Su nombre era Connor o algo así. _

_Las puertas de la escuela se abrieron y la chica Cullen, la pequeña, Alice salió, parecía horrorizada. Sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos con asombro y... ¿miedo? El chico rubio, Jasper, salió después de ella, viendo preocupado a Alice. El fue seguido por Edward, quien se veía igual de horrorizado que Alice, y susurró algo a Jasper, empujándolo de nuevo hacia adentro._

_Había un ruido chirriante. Una furgoneta azul se estaba patinando por el estacionamiento, si poder detenerse a causa del hielo. Estaba completamente fuera de control, los frenos chirriaban en su intento de pararse. Pero eso no era la peor parte._

_Se dirigía directamente hacia Connor._

_Los amigos de Connor vieron la furgoneta y se fueron corriendo. Connor se quedo solo, mirando la furgoneta, inmovilizado con miedo._

_Dentro de unos pocos segundos, la furgoneta choco con fuerza con el cuerpo de Connor, aplastándolo contra la pared de ladrillos de la escuela que estaba junto a él cuando había resbalado en el hielo. Un charco profundo, de sangre roja comenzó juntarse alrededor de su destrozado cuerpo._

Salté de mi asiento con el comienzo, viniendo de mi visión. Miré en shock a Connor, quien seguía en el suelo, mirando a sus amigos. Diablos. Ese era el comienzo exacto de mi visión. Bien, muy bien. Vine a Forks para tomar una especie de descanso de esas horribles imágenes, ¡pero termine viendo una en mi segunda semana!

Sólo tenía segundos para debatirlo en mi mente, o sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Opción 1: No hacer nada

Opción 2: Hacer algo.

En una mano, este era el destino del que estábamos hablando. A veces, la mayoría de las veces, no era una buena idea jugar con el destino. Si así tenía que ser, así debía ser. Si hacías algo para romper la cadena, digo, salvar a alguien que se suponía que iba a morir, podría regresar y patearte el trasero. Nunca te metas con el destino.

Pero, en otra mano, estaba también la _vida_ de alguien. El seguía siendo joven y no merecía morir. El no estaba claramente listo para morir y no debería de estarlo.

Este era el problema con mi habilidad, tu segunda opción para salvar vidas.

Mi mente estaba en conflicto. Salvar su vida, metiéndome con el destino, e interviniendo con el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, o dejar que muriera. No sería la primera vez que dejaba a alguien morir, y probablemente no sería la última. ¿Debería de dejarlo morir como se suponía que debía ser? ¿Como los otros? ¿Que lo hacía diferente de los otros como para salvarlo? Así es. Nada. El no era diferente y el destino decía que iba a morir hoy. Ahora.

Vida, muerte, vida, muerte.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que había pasado un segundo desde que mi visión había comenzado. Tenía que decidir ahora. Era una decisión de vida o muerte. Literalmente.

Vida, muerte, vida, muerte... _Vida._

Meterme con el destino. Otras muertes que había visto no eran prevenibles. Bueno, algunas se podían _prevenir_, pero era muy difícil. Esta era muy fácil. Solo moverlo del camino.

Las puertas de la escuela se abrieron y Alice Cullen salió, con la misma expresión horrorizada de mi visión. Era ahora o nunca.

Sin vacilar, abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y sin preocuparme por cerrarla de nuevo. Empecé a corre hacia Connor. Por supuesto, siendo la torpe idiota que era, termine resbalan dome en el hielo y cayéndome. Maldición, eso dejaría un moretón en la mañana.

Jasper Hale salió seguido de Edward. No era bueno. El tiempo estaba corriendo. Me puse de pie inmediatamente y comencé a correr hacia Connor de nuevo. Pero gracias a mi falta de coordinación, no estaba completamente segura de que fuera llegar a él a tiempo.

Esto no estaba bien. Sabía que no me estaba metiendo con el destino del todo. Bueno, no podía hacer _más_ daño de lo que ya había hecho. Necesitaba alcanzar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran. Mi voz tenía que ser urgente. Fuerte. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos y tome un gran respiro para que mi voz fuera clara y fuerte.

Edward empujó a Jasper hacia adentro de la escuela.

- ¡Ayúdenlo! -les grite. Seguí corriendo hacia ellos, gritando como una lunática trastornada. Me miraron desconcertados. La confusión cruzo por sus rostros. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar a Connor. Idiotas.

- Dije, ¡Ayúdenlo! -mi voz fue cortada por el sonido chirriante de los frenos en el pavimento.

Perdón, pero_ Mierda. _

Y eso era decir mucho ya que no maldecía mucho.

Me cubrí la boca de nuevo - ¡Alguien sálvelo! -grité. Miré alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca y vi a Edward Cullen afuera de nuevo, parado en las puertas de la escuela mirándome ceñudo.

Mire de nuevo a Connor para ver si sus amigos seguían sin hacer nada. Pero esos estúpidos idiotas decidieron echarse a correr. Maldiciendo bajo mi aliento, me encarare a toda velocidad hacia Connor. Cuando no caminaba, era muy rápida. Agradecí en silencio a Dios por no tropezarme y llegar en medio segundo hasta Connor. Estaba casi a la mitad del camino cuando había empezado a correr.

Lo agarre de su codo y lo levanté. Él salió de su aturdimiento y se levanto.

- ¡Vete! -dije empujándolo.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¡Confía en mí, no quieres estar aquí ahora mismo!

Él corrió y me giré.

Todo después de eso, parecía moverse en cámara lenta. La furgoneta solo estaba a unos metros de mí, el chirrido de los frenos era fuerte y me estaban lastimando los oídos. Por supuesto, que mi oído era lo última cosa en mi mente. Estaba parada en el lugar exacto donde estaba Connor antes. Así que, en otras palabras, la furgoneta estaba a punto de hacerme picadillo, esta vez era literal.

¿Recuerdas cuando dije que meterte con el destino solo iba a terminar con una patada en el trasero?

Sí, bueno, este era el destino pateando mi trasero.

Todos esos pensamientos tomaron un milisegundo en correr por mi mente. Cerré mis ojos, esperando el impacto de la furgoneta. Esperaba una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

De repente, algo duro me golpeo, pero no de la dirección que esperaba. Mi cabeza golpeo el frió concreto del aparcamiento, fuerte, sentí algo frió y solido empujándome al suelo. Abrí mis ojos al tiempo para ver dos largas manos blancas disparadas en frente de mí y la furgoneta deteniéndose a unas pulgadas de mi rostro.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, después volvió, latiendo dos veces. Mi respiración se volvió en grandes respiros. Oh Dios mío. Esa furgoneta estaba a solo _pulgadas_ de darme una muerte prematura. El destino estaba furioso conmigo por haber intervenido. Eso es lo que obtengo por ser buena. Ese es el agradecimiento que tengo por salvar una vida. Oh gracias, oh ca...

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo con urgencia, una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

Salte, saliendo de mi ensueño. Si. Alguien tuvo que haberme salvado. No había alguna forma de que la furgoneta se hubiera detenido por sí sola. Esas blancas manos, tenían que haber pertenecido a alguien. Ese alguien tenía que ser mi salvador.

¿Pero cómo? Nadie estaba cerca de mí. La única persona alrededor, era Connor, quien se había echado a correr, y Edward Cullen. Pero Edward había estado parado junto a las puertas de la escuela.

Me giré para encarar a quien me había salvado y que estaba agarrando fuertemente mi cintura. Mis ojos marrones se encontraron con unos ojos dorados.

Mis ojos buscaron arriba de la cabeza de la persona. La persona no tenía números.

Me tomo otro segundo darme cuenta de que era Edward Cullen.

... ¡¿Edward Cullen?!

- ¿Estás bien? -repitió con su aterciopelada voz musical. Por un segundo solo lo mire, aturdida por su voz. No era como otra voz masculina que hubiera oído antes. Era hermosa, y atreviéndome a decirlo, seductora. El nunca me había hablado antes, así que esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar. Me gusto.

Parpadeé - Yo, ehh... estoy bien -dije, todavía un poco aturdida. Me trate de liberar de su agarre, pero él apretó aún más.

- ¿Qué...? auu -dije, cuando una punzada de dolor se disparo en mi cabeza. Me toque la cabeza con la punta de los dedos. Sentí el comienzo de un chichón. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando lo toque con mis dedos.

- Cuidado -me murmuró Edward-. Te pegaste algo fuerte la cabeza en el pavimento.

La calma en su voz no tenía ningún rastro de veneno o desprecio. ¿Por qué estaba siendo educado y se preocupaba por mí ahora? Claramente recordé su desprecio hacia mí la semana pasada. Él me odiaba. Lo vi en la forma en que se alejaba de mí, como si le irritara mi presencia. Sentí el odio cuando salió corriendo del aula antes de que pudiera parpadear. Lo leí cuando mire sus fríos y negros ojos.

Espera. ¿Ojos negros?

Me gire de nuevo hacia Edward para encontrar su rostro muy cerca del mío. Sus ojos no estaban muy lejos del negro, pero eran dorados, como la miel o el topacio. No estaban llenos del antiguo odio o ácido de antes, pero si preocupados. Incluso parecía haber un rastro de curiosidad en ellos.

Viendo como el pareció darse cuenta de nuestra proximidad, Edward soltó mi cintura y se aparto de mí, lo más lejos que le permitió el pequeño espacio entre la furgoneta y la pared. Bueno, eso estaba mejor.

Miré, todavía un poco asombrada, a la furgoneta que me pudo haber matado. Noté una gran abolladura en el lado, la marca de una mano.

_... dos largas manos blancas se dispararon en frente de mí_...

Volví a mirar a Edward. Sus ojos ahora eran cautelosos y fruncía el ceño. Parecía como si le molestara algo. Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, y dijo -Sólo quédate hasta que alguien venga, Bella.

Me gusto la forma en que mi nombre sonó en el terciopelo.

- ¿C- Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé patéticamente.

Él parecía divertido -Creo que todos lo saben.

Le iba a decir más cuando oí unos lejanos gritos, acercándose.

- Oh Dios mío. ¿Bella estas bien? -oí que las voces dijeron.

- No te muevas -alguien más ordeno.

- ¡Alguien saque a Tyler de la furgoneta!

- ¡Connor dinos que paso!

- ¡Bella!

- La ambulancia esta aquí.

La parte de atrás de mi cabeza seguía doliendo y mi vista estaba un poco nublada por el impacto de mi cabeza en el pavimento, y por lo que había pasado. Esta era demasiada acción que definitivamente no había planeado cuando me había mudado a Forks.

Era un caos alrededor de nosotros. Edward ya no me miraba. Ni tampoco hablaba. Mi mente estaba un poco nublada y confundida. No podía pensar bien acerca de todo lo que pasaba. Empujaron la camioneta para traer las camillas. Edward rechazo su camilla y trate de hacer lo mismo, pero él les dijo que me había golpeado la cabeza, y fui transportada a la ambulancia como si estuviera en una especie de estado vegetal.

Antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran, vi a la familia de Edward parada entre los otros espectadores. Sus rostros eran una mezcla de enojo y desaprobación. No había ni un rastro de preocupación por la seguridad de su hermano.

Me sentí muy avergonzada me llevaron de la ambulancia a la sala de emergencias del hospital, ¡porque no había nada malo conmigo! Esa era una de las veces en que deseaba que los números de las personas del hospital fueran menos...

Lo que irrito aun mas fue como Edward Cullen, el fenómeno sin números y con desorden de múltiple personalidad entro al hospital por sí solo.

Me senté en la larga y estrecha cama de la sala de urgencias. Una enfermera vino, tomando mi temperatura y mi presión sanguínea. No se molesto en correr las cortinas que había en medio de cada cama. Wow, parecía que tampoco tenía privacidad.

El personal de hospital voló alrededor cuando trajeron otra camilla, reconocí al ocupante como Tyler Crowley, un chico de mi clase de Gobierno. El tenia severos vendajes ensangrentados alrededor se su cabeza.

- Bella. Lo siento tanto -dijo él, cuando me vio. Lo pusieron la cama que estaba junto a mí.

- Esta bien, Tyler.

- ¡Pensé que te iba a matar!

- No lo hiciste. Fallaste. Estoy bien -traté de sonreír.

- ¿Cómo te quitaste del camino tan rápido? -preguntó.

- Yo... -¿Como me quite del camino? Mi mente empezó a despejarse en cuanto recordé que había pasado. Por la forma en que Edward me agarraba, parecía como si él me hubiera empujado fuera del camino.

Imágenes corrieron por mi mente cuando recordé como mi corazón latió con fuerza en aquellos segundos en los que estaba segura de que iba a morir. Edward... Edward Cullen estaba parado junto a las puertas de la escuela. Muy lejos como para haberme alcanzado a tiempo. ¿Cómo me había alcanzado tan rápido? No estaba nada cerca de mí. Y esas manos... la abolladura en el lado de la furgoneta...

- ¿Bella? -dijo Tyler.

- Eh -dije, mis pensamientos era confusos-. Hum, Edward Cullen me empujo fuera del camino.

Le di la espalda cuando repetí la escena de mi casi-muerte en mente una y otra vez, buscando alguna esperanza de que Edward pudiera haber estado a mi lado. Alguna forma en la que aquella abolladura pudo haber aparecido y que no la hubiera hecho las manos de Edward. Seguramente tenía mucho pánico en ese momento, pero recordaba claramente que Edward _no_ estaba cerca de mí. El tenia que tener una especie de velocidad de rayo para haber llegado a mí tan rápido.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Me gir para encarar esa voz, para ver a Charlie corriendo hacia mí. Gemí internamente. Sabía que no podría ser capaz, pero desearía que Charlie no se hubiera enterado sobre todo este incidente de la furgoneta. El se hubiera preocupado necesariamente y yo tendría que estarle asegurando que estaba bien. Tendría atención que no quería y Charlie me pondría en excesiva sobre protección en los siguientes momentos.

- Estoy bien, papá -dije, tratando de no sonar irritada.

- Podrían haberte matado.

- Pero no fue así.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y el doctor entro.

Y déjenme decir, que doctor era.

Este chico se veía muy joven, no sin mencionar que tenía el aspecto de un supermodelo. Era rubio y muy pálido. Me hubiera quedado muda por su hermoso aspecto si no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo acerca de él que era más sorprendente.

No tenía ningún numero.

Diablos, ¿Cuántos de ellos había en este pueblo?

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho y estoy segura de que me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi el espacio vacío en su cabeza. ¿Otro? ¿Cómo era posible? Cinco ya eran suficientes, ¿qué tipo de anomalías vivían en este pueblo? Tal vez debería de regresar a Phoenix. Forks le estaba haciendo más daño a mi salud mental comparado con todo el tiempo que estuve en Phoenix.

- Bella, este es el Dr. Cullen -dijo Charlie. Todo encajo. Cullen. Era uno de ellos. Las Personas Maravilla. Tenía que serlo. El mismo apellido, mismo espacio vacío. Parecía que todas las personas sin esos números eran Cullens, o estaban relacionados con ellos, como los Hale.

- ¿Isabella Swan? -dijo el Dr. Cullen. Salí de mis pensamientos.

- ¿S-sí?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó. Me di cuenta de lo cansado que parecía. Había ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. ¿Estaba teniendo suficiente descanso durante la noche?

- Estoy bien -dije. Si volvía a decir esas dos palabras de nuevo, se quedarían en mi boca para siempre.

- Tus rayos-X son buenos. ¿Te duele la cabeza? -preguntó.

- Está bien -dije, conteniéndome de no rodar los ojos. La palabra de hoy parecía ser "bien"

- Te daremos algo para el dolor, pero no hay nada más, puedes ir a casa ahora.

- ¿No puedo regresar a la escuela? -pregunté.

- Deberías de tomártelo con calma

Fruncí el ceño, salté de la cama. Odiaba ser cuidada. No lo necesitaba. No me gustaba cuando era un escándalo innecesario. Era molesto. Sólo quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Que hubieran números en las cabezas de los Cullen y estaría en el cielo.

Charlie me siguió afuera, y di una última mirada al espacio vació de la cabeza del Dr. Cullen. Nada. Cuando estuvimos fuera de la sala de emergencias, Charlie se giro hacia mí, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Escucha, tengo que firmar algunas cosas.

- Esperaré -dije. En realidad quería salir de este hospital lo antes posible. Los hospitales estaban llenos de gente muriéndose. Sabía que no pasaban muchos crímenes o accidentes de vida o muerte en Forks, mi propio accidente estaba fuera de la norma, pero no podía aguantarlo estando junto a la sala de emergencias. ¿Que, si un accidente real había pasado? ¿Que si la persona en la sala de emergencias estaba muriéndose?

La cordura de mi corazón aguantaba los hospitales. Si tenía que estar en uno, debía estar lo menos posible en el.

La ironía de esto era que, yo estaba en los hospitales un buen de veces. Mi torpeza era una buena explicación.

- También necesito usar el baño -dijo Charlie.

- Está bien -dije tratando de no sonar impaciente-. También esperaré.

- Sí, y deberías llamar a tu madre.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Le dijiste?! -dije, en shock ante la estupidez de Charlie. Charlie ya era suficiente, pero Renee sería diez veces peor. Ella era la Reina de la Preocupación. Sólo sería aún más peor ya que no estábamos en el mismo estado, sola en una ciudad, lejos de ella, lo que la haría preocuparse mucho más.

- Sí... -dijo Charlie, probablemente recordado la actitud sobre protectora de Renee. Hacia un escándalo hasta por las más pequeñas cosas que me pasaban._ Ay, mamá..._

- Bien, le voy a llamar. Seguramente estaba fuera de sí -murmuré.

Saqué mi celular cuando me alejé de Charlie, buscando entre la lista de mis contacto el numero de Reneé. Giré en la esquina del pasillo, en realidad sin saber a dónde me dirigía, sólo necesitaba privacidad para poder calmar las histerias de mi mamá.

Estaba a punto de apretar el botón "Llamar". Cuando me tope con algo solido y duro. En serio. Era como caminar hacia una pared.

Di un paso atrás y tropecé, dos manos sujetaron mi antebrazo para evitarme una caída. Me estabilicé y las manos me soltaron.

- Lo siento, no estaba mirando -dije cuando mire hacia arriba. Me tensé.

Era Edward Cullen. Él que no tenía números y él que me había salvado.

La persona de la que todavía no podía averiguar cómo me había salvado.

Su rostro se veía muy enojado y frustrado como si hubiera salido de una discusión. También se veía inquieto y también había algo de miedo. ¿A que le temía?

En cuanto él vio que era yo, el relajo sus facciones para que pareciera cauteloso e indiferente. Era como si se pusiera una máscara en su rostro original. Sin poder romper mi costumbre, mire sus números no existentes. Síp, no existentes todavía. Cuando volví a mirar sus ojos, estaban chispeando con curiosidad, estaba segura que también los míos. Aunque, la razón por la que estaba curioso, no estaba segura.

- Hola, Bella -dijo él. Oh Dios, esa voz era suficiente para hacerme perder el sentido. Sus ojos todavía tenían ese extraño color topacio en vez de color negro que había quedado grabado en mi memoria.

- Eh, hola -dije. ¿Cómo podría conseguirlo? Aclaré mi garganta -Supongo que debería agradecerte por haberme salvado.

Sus ojos se volvieron más cautelosos cuando dije eso. Su imposible hermosa cara, siguió en calma

- Entonces, ehh, gracias -dije.

Una curva de su boca se movió, divertido -No hay problema -replicó. Su voz era inocente. Persuasiva también. También tenía alguna especie de objetivo, no quería hablar sobre el accidente. Bueno, yo no quería eso.

Ahora era mejor que nunca. Tenía que averiguar cómo había llegado a mí tan rápido. No estaba loca. Sabía que no estaba nada cerca de mí para haberme alcanzado tan rápido, ni tampoco podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar la furgoneta con sus propias manos. Necesitaba respuestas. No era ese tipo de personas que les gustaba estar en la oscuridad.

Tal vez sabiendo que había pasado realmente pudiera ayudarme a conectar el hecho de que no tuvieran números.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle mi pregunta, pero me detuve. ¿Qué pensaría él de mí si yo empezara a dispararle preguntas cuando no nos conocemos? Bueno, técnicamente nos conocimos la semana pasada, pero no contaba para mí desde que sólo una mirada era más que una presentación.

- Hmm... -empecé a sentirme torpe. ¿Debería él saber que ya sé su nombre?

Para mi sorpresa, él empezó a hablar.

- Así que claramente esta fue una buena situación, para conocernos -se detuvo, debatiéndose entre continuar o no.

Y lo hizo.

- Creo que la semana pasada no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, soy Edward Cullen.


	4. · Stop and Stare ·

**Nota de traductora:**

_Allô!! De nuevo siento la tardanza!! xD Seguro ya se la leyeron en ingles... Es que miren tuve unos "Problemas" "Importantes" que todavía estoy resolviendo, espero podérselos comentar pronto, es que aun no estoy segura..._

_En fin grax, x los rewies, me alegra que la traducción valga la pena. Y también muchas gracias por resaltarme mis errores. :)_

_Espero que sigan leyendo, y les adelanto que la mayor parte del prox cap va a ser desde el punto de vista de Edward ^^_

_Merci beacoup_

* * *

A Vision Stained With Red

* * *

_Para mi sorpresa, el empezó a hablar._

_- Así que claramente esta fue una buena situación, para conocernos -se detuvo, debatiéndose entre continuar o no._

_Y lo hizo._

_- Creo que la semana pasada no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, soy Edward Cullen._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Stop and Stare

* * *

Me estaba hablando.

Si, se que ya lo tenía establecido, pero él me estaba hablando en _conversación_. No se veía hostil del todo. No como hace un rato, cuando me acababa de salvar de la furgoneta, el se veía en completa calma. Sorprende como la gente podía hacer un giro de 180 en ti.

Su mirada se hizo un poco inquieta y me pregunte porque.

Oh claro, no le había contestado nada todavía. Solo estaba mirándolo como la idiota que era. El probablemente pensaba que era una retrasada mental. Sintiéndome muy estúpida, dije - Hum, hola, soy Bella Swan.

Oh Dios. Inserte cerebro aquí mismo. ¿No podía decir algo más idiota?

Edward sonrió -Lo sé.

Me sentí incomoda y me sonroje.

- ¿Como esta tu cabeza? -pregunto, sonando un poco preocupado. Me encogí indiferente. No me dolía mucho. Estaba más preocupada con otros pensamientos que por el dolor de cabeza.

- Esta bien -dije. Había muchas preguntas burbujeando en mis labios, pero tenía miedo de sacarlas. Me refiero, técnicamente, acabo de conocer al chico; ¿no había alguna clase de reglas adecuadas? Me mordí el labio, preguntándome si debería ir y preguntarle como me había salvado.

En lugar de eso decidí hacer una conversación educada. Tú sabes; _abrir_ mi camino al interrogatorio. Bueno, eso sonó extraño.

Empecé a caminar y él me siguió, fácilmente alcanzado mi paso. En realidad no sabía porque estaba caminando, pero lo hacía menos difícil que estar parados sin hacer nada.

- Así que, ¿te está gustando Forks? -pregunto él. Era una especie de pregunta que me habían preguntado muchas veces desde hace una semana. Fui con la respuesta que les había dado a todos, aunque no fuera del todo cierta.

- Bien -le eche un vistazo y él me regreso al mirada, sus ojos me penetraban como si estuviera buscando algo mas en mi respuesta. Pareció como si no me hubiera creído. Bueno, tal vez no había sido muy sincera, pero honestamente. ¿Que esperaba que le dijera? ¿Que lo odiaba? ¿Que era el peor maldito pueblo de todos los Estados Unidos? ¿Que no quería nada más que regresar al soleado y dulce Phoenix?

- Eres de Phoenix, ¿cierto? -pregunto. De algún modo sentía como si me estuviera hablando para no parecer grosero.

Asentí.

- Phoenix es muy diferente de aquí -una gran observación, Sherlock.

- Si -dije y asentí de nuevo. Y después murmure bajo mi respiración -Desafortunadamente...

Edward de algún modo escucho - ¿Porque eso? -pregunto, viéndose realmente curioso. Mire lejos de su rostro y puse atención al pasillo por donde estábamos caminando.

La respuesta sincera era porque este pueblo tenia bichos raros como él y los otros Cullen que estaban por ahí. Su falta de números era suficiente para darme un dolor de cabeza. De hecho, así era. Éramos los únicos en el pasillo y una vez más pensé: ¿así era como les parecía a la gente normal? ¿El ver a otra persona y no ver dígitos flotantes? Extraño. Me frote la frente con mi mano y recordé que él seguía esperando una respuesta.

- Phoenix es soleado y caliente. Aquí es frió y húmedo -respondí sinceramente. Estaba poco frió y húmedo aquí, y con el cielo nublado todo el tiempo no mejoraba mucho mi humor. Pero esa no era la razón real del porque no me gustaba vivir Forks.

Edward siguió mirándome como si estuviera tratando de ver mi cerebro, buscando pistas y secretos para abrir mis pensamientos. Dios, ¿Tan curioso era? Pero entonces de nuevo, con lo que quería preguntarle, yo no estaba mucho mejor. Solo... su mirada daba nervios.

Yo quería que dejara de mirarme así -Así que... no fuiste a la escuela por un tiempo -dije. Quería saber que era por mi culpa.

- Si, estaba enfermo -respondió suavemente, me miraba como si me quisiera disecar, pero ahora parecía persuasivo. Con la mirada en su rostro, podría imaginarme balanceando esa cosa dorada e hipnotizarte en frente de mi cara y diciendo "_Debes creerme..." "No me vas a preguntar mas" _

Enfermo. El estaba_ enfermo. _Mal Por el clima. Una respuesta común. Una creíble. Pero cuando la aplicabas en el misterioso Edward Cullen, era escéptica.

- ¿Así que, te estás sintiendo mejor ahora? -pregunto inocentemente.

- Si, gracias -sus respuestas seguían siendo mínimas. No me gustaba aquello.

- Bueno, eso está bien -continué - Fue un buen momento, si no hubieras podido salvar mi vida -alza la mirada para ver su cara. Estaba en cautela.

- Si, supongo que sí -todavía eran respuestas cortas. Su voz todavía era increíblemente suave y aterciopelada, pero había algo de tensión en ella. Mi intuición señalo: algo pasaba.

- Fue realmente noble el que me salvaras -seguí.

- No hice nada que algún otro no hubiera hecho -dijo, mirando lejos. Su rostro estaba en calma, pero pude ver la tensión en su mandíbula.

- Si, pero nadie mas estaba allí. Solo tú. De hecho, no recuerdo que estuvieras cerca de mí. ¿No estabas junto a las puertas de la escuela? -Yo sabía lo que había visto. No era normal, pero no estaba loca.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Bella? -pregunto Edward, todavía caminando conmigo. Sonaba indiferente, pero sabía que había algo más en su voz. De nuevo, sentí que tenía una finalidad, como si él quisiera que lo dejara. No puedo, amigo.

- Estoy diciendo que tú estabas muy lejos de mi cuando la furgoneta iba a matarme. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Estaba parado junto a ti.

- No, no lo estabas -Bien, hora de tirar el "interrogatorio fácil" -No soy estúpida. No estabas cerca de mí. Es humanamente imposible que hayas llegado tan rápido como tú lo hiciste.

Una esquina de su boca se curvo por un segundo, como si estuviera disfrutando una especie de broma. Eso me irrito aun más. Esto no era una broma.

- Bella estas delirando. Te golpeaste la cabeza, estas imaginándote cosas.

- No estoy loca si eso es a lo que quieres llegar -dije entre dientes, deteniéndome y encarándolo. El también se detuvo y me miro.

- Bueno, a lo que tu estas llegando es una locura -estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

- No estoy llegando a nada -dije, cruzando mis brazos -Se lo que vi, y fue que tú me estabas alcanzando tan rápido que un parpadeo y empujabas la furgoneta con tus manos.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco durante medio segundo para que luego hiciera su expresión calmada de nuevo. - Y tú viniste para obtener hechos para tener algo genial que decirles a todos mañana en la escuela.

- No -rodé mis ojos-. No me tomes como una chismosa. No voy a decirle a nadie; me atraerá más atención, que no quiero. Yo, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Quien mejor para decirme que tú?

Edward empezó a caminar de nuevo. Oh no, no iba a librarse de mí. Me merecía una explicación -¿Porque no me dices? -demande, todavía molesta.

- No hay nada que decir.

Lo miré y él me regresó la mirada.

Nos detuvimos de nuevo, pero estaba vez en una sala. Nuestros pies llegaron aquí de casualidad. Estábamos mirándonos uno al otro frente a la puerta de un cuarto ocupado. De repente, la puerta se abrió y me tropecé. Edward atrapo de mi brazo rápidamente con si mano, sosteniéndome.

Una enfermera salió del cuarto y nos miro molesta - No estén junto a las puertas de las habitaciones de los pacientes -dijo con severidad, entonces ella se giróhacia Edward-. Ni siquiera usted, señor Cullen.

Edward le sonrió de manera encantadora - Lo siento, Carolina - ¿Caroline? Oh claro. Su padre era el Dr. Cullen así que probablemente el venia aquí muchas veces, por lo tanto el sabia los nombres de los empleados de aquí.

Cuando Caroline se alejó eche una ojeada al interior del cuarto mientras la puerta se cerraba. Solo tuve un vistazo del paciente; una pequeña niña que parecía muy enferma y dormía. La seguí mirando con tristeza a través de la ventana de la puerta y de repente tuve una visión de su muerte. Rayos, dos en un vida, pero esta no era tan dramática como la de Connor.

_Era en alguna hora de la mañana. La chica se veía igual que la primera vez que la había visto; pálida, enferma, dormida. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Una enfermera y un doctor estaban adentro, con una pareja que supuse que serian sus padres. El doctor estaba hablando en susurro a la pareja, la mujer estaba llorando. El hombre parecía más fuerte._

_Solo oía una parte de lo que el doctor estaba diciendo, pero era suficiente. Hace 14 horas la habían desconectado de la maquina que mantenía sus signos vitales y sus latidos estaban disminuyendo, haciéndose lejanos. Finalmente, el ultimo latido se dio, y la línea del monitor del corazón se hizo plana, y un sonido de "cepee" provino de la maquina._

_La pareja estaba llorando cuando la enfermera murmuro silenciosamente - Melisa Hart. Hora de muerte: 6:04_.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, entonces me gire triste para mirar a la chica que descansaba en el cuarto, no lloré. No, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, estar en hospitales seguido. ¿Puedes ver porque odio los hospitales? Especialmente ahora. Una pequeña niña. Estaría menos triste si estuviera más grande. Quiero decir, la muerte es triste para todos, pero es menos triste para alguien que ya ha vivido su vida. Ellos, al menos, habían hecho algunas de las cosas que querían hacer, si no la mayoría. Una pequeña niña apenas había probado su vida y ahora se estaba yendo.

- Ella no pasara otro día -susurré silenciosamente para mí

- ¿Bella? -dijo una voz musical.

Oh claro. Edward. Me había olvidado de él. El había estado parado junto a mi todo este tiempo. El probablemente había visto mi estado de visión como si estuviera en el espacio. Lo mire, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mis ojos, pero parecía como si pudiera ver a través de mi. Sus ojos destellaban curiosidad.

El noto mi repentino cambio de humor y se vio un poco preocupado - ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto con suavidad.

Asentí y volví a mirar al cuarto. Ella solo tenía cinco años - ¿Sabes lo que tiene? -le pregunte a Edward.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, probablemente tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido mi repentina curiosidad. El parecía increíblemente frustrado y disgustado. Probablemente le parecía muy bipolar. Si supiera la verdad detrás de mi humor, lo entendería.

Pero él no lo sabía, y nunca podría.

Edward alcanzo una repisa que estaba junto a la puerta y saco la tabla medica de la pequeña niña. Sus ojos buscaron lo que estaba allí y dijo - Su nombre es Melisa Hart. Cinco años y en coma. Acaba de sufrir un trauma severo en la cabeza, lo que causo el coma -cuando levanto la mirada hacia mí, su mirada estaba llena de compasión.

Asentí. Eso tenía sentido. Ella probablemente estaba en coma desde hace tiempo, así que el doctor había sugerido desconectarla del aparato, y los padres estuvieron de acuerdo. De acuerdo con mi visión, ellos estarían desconectándola a las cuatro de la tarde. Su corazón finalmente dejaría de latir mañana a las seis. Catorce agonizantes horas de espera a los padres. Esperando a que muriera.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos tristes, y comencé a caminar de nuevo. Edward me siguió, el silencio vino de los dos. El calor de nuestro anterior plática se había ido. No estaba hablando porque realmente no me sentía bien para hacerlo. Edward no estaba hablando porque... en realidad no sabía porque. El no había visto lo que yo sí.

Mire de reojo a Edward que parecía concentrado en algo. ¿Que estaba pensando?

El noto mi mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Todavía parecían curiosos y frustrados. El me quería preguntar algo; que podría decirle. Solo que no le diría la verdad. Tú no eres el único que puede guardar secretos, chico súper-rápido

- ¿Estás segura de que estas bien? -pregunto.

- Estoy bien.

- Parecías muy afectada con esa pequeña niña.

- ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? Está en coma.

- Si, pero estabas diferente - dijo, frunciendo el ceño -Había algo más en la mirada que le dabas. El realmente parecía debatirse en seguir hablando o no.

- Estas siendo ridículo -dije, siendo más dura de lo que había pensado.

- ¿Lo soy? -dijo Edward alzando una perfecta ceja-. Tú parecías como...

- ¿Cómo...? -lo que fuese que iba a decir, tenía que quitárselo.

- Como si supieras algo -sus ojos ahora eran penetrantes. Acusadores. ¿El estaba tratando de mirarme para revelar algo? Brillante táctica. No me intimidas Cullen y aun así con lo sorprendentemente observador que eres, no cambia nada.

Edward abrió su boca, para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Charlie.

- ¡Bella!

Me gire para ver a Charlie dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Elogien al Señor.

- Aqui estas -dijo cuando nos alcanzo-. Te estaba buscando. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

_Si, cualquier cosa para detener el interrogatorio. _- Sip.

- Bien -dijo deteniéndose, pareciendo que acababa de notar a Edward. - Edward, escuche que tú fuiste el que salvo a Bella. Gracias por eso -Charlie palmeo ligeramente la espalda de Edward y Edward simplemente sonrió levemente a Charlie.

- No fue nada, Jefe Swan -dijo educadamente.

- Fue todo. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente -Charlie se giro hacia mi-. Vamos, Bells. Vámonos a casa. El Dr. Cullen dijo que te tomaras con calma el resto del día, ok?

- Si, papa -murmure, quitándole el abrigo a Charlie y poniéndomelo. Seguí a Charlie hacia el vestíbulo, y recordé que no había tenido las repuestas que había querido de Edward.

- Espera, papa -dije. Me gire y rápidamente camine hacia Edward, quien estaba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado. El todavía parecía extremadamente frustrado y sumido en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza se levanto cuando me vio acercarme y vi que su mandíbula se tenso. Tal vez si me odiaba como había pensado la semana pasada. Eso, o yo estaba realmente enojada.

Iba a ir con el último.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto el fríamente una vez que me detuve a un par de pasos lejos de él.

- Sabes, no voy a dejar pasar el incidente de la furgoneta. Todavía quiero saber cómo hiciste eso.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Oh sí. Estaba molestándolo realmente - Yo todavía quiero saber que paso allá atrás con esa pequeña niña.

El era persistente, le daría eso, pero así era yo. No entendía en realidad de que pasaba con el de todas formas. Si, había tenido una visión y vi la muerte de esa niña. Pero ¿cómo habría podido decirlo él? A menos de que fuera uno de esos creyentes espirituales y hubiera pensado que estaba en el espacio o algo. Eso pasa todo el tiempo a las personas normales, ¿no?

Pero él no era un cualquiera. Sus no-existentes números lo decían. El era diferente.

Y yo iba a averiguar el porqué.

- Nada paso allí - dije, tratando de ser creíble.

- No tengo nada que decir -respondió. Diablos, era testarudo.

Pero de nuevo, creía que también estaba siendo demasiado testaruda también. Teníamos mucho en común, más de lo que yo pensaba. La diferencia era que yo merecía una explicación y el no. Yo estaba en aquel accidente, y casi moría; me debería dejar saber cómo demonios me había salvado. El solo me estaba preguntando con curiosidad. Tal vez le debía mi propia vida, pero ese era mi secreto de vida. Era algo que no le podía decir a nadie. _Nadie _podría saberlo nunca.

Nos miramos uno al otro por un buen de tiempo. Más observar que mirar, como sea. Escuché a Charlie llamarme, pero no hice ningún movimiento para ir con él. No iba a rendirme primero.

Edward suspiro y paso una mano por su despeinado cabello broncíneo. - ¿No vas a dejar pasar esto, verdad? -pregunto muy molesto.

- No

- Bueno entonces, espero que disfrutes de la decepción -dijo entre dientes.

- Lo mismo para ti -repliqué, Charlie llamó de nuevo por mi nombre, con una última mirada me giré y me alejé.

Ninguno de los dos era muy justo, pero él no veía lo que yo veía. EÉ no entendería.


	5. · All We Know ·

**Nota de traductor:**

Hallo!!! Perdonen la tardanza pero es que estoy apurándome con mis propias historias ^^ Espero que les guste el capitulo, que por cierto esta bueno... no sé si ya les habré dicho, pero hay una sorpresa... bue...

Cualquier cosa me avisan :D

Cuídense.

* * *

**Autora:** XDCaramel

**Traductor:** Yulia

* * *

_— Bueno entonces, espero que disfrutes de la decepción —dijo entre dientes._

_— Lo mismo para ti —repliqué. Charlie llamo mi nombre de nuevo y con una última mirada, me gire y me aleje._

_Ninguno de los dos era muy justo, pero él no veía lo que yo veía. Él no entendería._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

All We Know

* * *

**P**asé la toalla por mi cuerpo cuando salí de la ducha a la mañana siguiente. Estaba impaciente y a la vez no, por ir al escuela.

Impaciente, porque, Dios, ayer estaba tan aburrida, juraría que mi salud mental estaba en un riesgo extremo. Ahora estaba muy cuerda para comenzar. Después de dejar el hospital, y la pequeñas miradas con Edward Soy-Tan-Misterioso Cullen, no había nada que hacer. De hecho, esa no era realmente la verdad. La única cosa que podía hacer era sentarme y pensar. Pensar acerca del secreto que obviamente Edward me estaba ocultando. Nadie se podía mover tan rápido. Era imposible.

No muy impaciente por regresar porque era el día después del casi-accidente y con toda la acción que había pasado en este aburrido pueblo, podría apostar que hoy iba a ser el centro de los chismes.

El punto era que yo sería el centro de atención hoy, y esa era la última cosa que quería. Yo sólo quería vivir mi loca y rara vida en paz, pero dudaba que fuera a tener mucha paz hoy. De alguna manera sabía que Jessica Stanley sería la primera en la fila para el interrogatorio.

Me cambié rápidamente y me sequé el cabello con la toalla. Luego cepillé mis dientes y me decidí a usar la secadora de cabello, ya que mi cabello todavía estará un poco húmedo cuando llegara a la escuela.

Terminé de secarme el cabello y dejé a un lado la secadora. Me miré en el espejo y ladeé mi cabeza, sólo para ver mi reflejo. Sentí como si estuviera viendo a un Cullen pues no podía ver mis propios números, si es que tenía.

Bueno, por supuesto que tenía, no estaba muerta ni era inmortal. Era humana desde la última vez que había checado (¿Quien checaría?) así que obvio tenía números. Sólo que todavía estaba averiguando el por qué no podía verlos.

Moví mi rostro un poco más cerca de mi reflejo y sentí el espacio arriba de mi cabeza con mi mano. Naturalmente, no sentí nada más que ligero aire, o en realidad, aire denso ya que todavía había un poco de aire caliente del baño. Dejé caer mi mano a mi costado y sólo me quedé allí, mirando.

No podía ver mis números porque... bueno, ¿Sólo porque simplemente no podía? Sabía que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero tal vez no podía verlos porque yo era la persona de la habilidad, así que no podía usar mi habilidad conmigo misma. Dios, eso era un poco confuso. Tal vez tenía uno de esos poderes que puedes usar con otras personas pero no contigo misma. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía.

Las únicas personas a las que no les podía ver sus números eran los Cullen y los Hale. Así que otra posibilidad de que no pudiera ver mis números era porque tenía algo en común con ellos... Sólo piensa sobre ello; No puedo ver _sus_ números, No puedo ver _mis_ números... ¡hay una conexión! O, al menos, debería haber una. Todavía me debatía entre si los Cullen tenían números. Si así era, entonces había alguna especie de error conmigo. Si no, había algo diferente, y posiblemente mal, con ellos. Todo esto estaba haciendo a mi cabeza trabajar y no era agradable.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta sorprendiéndome. Salté un poco y dejé escapar un aullido. Estúpido interruptor. ¡Estaba pensando, justo aquí!

— ¿Bella? —escuché a Charlie decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté.

— ¿Estás segura que te sientes lo suficientemente bien para ir a la escuela hoy? Podrías tomarte otro día si lo deseas.

—No pap, estoy bien —Aunque otro día lejos del chismorreo y la atención sonaba atractivo.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Charlie. Su protección de padre era dulce, y podía decir que estaba un poco nervioso por dejarme ir después de lo que había pasado ayer, especialmente desde que para el resto de "Vivir con el" era nuevo, pero era ya grande para cuidarme a mí misma. Si no fuera así, me quedaría en casa.

Abrí la puerta del baño para ver a Charlie afuera como había esperado.

—Papá, estoy bien. Estaré bien en la escuela, no me duele la cabeza -Lo tranquilicé.

—Bien, pero si te sientes mareada o enferma, o si tu cabeza empieza a dolerte...

—Me asegurare de venir a casa —terminé por él. Realmente, estaba bien. Tal vez no me agradaba mucho regresar a la escuela, pero no podía dejarlo. Me sentía perfectamente.

Charlie asintió, dijo un seco "Adiós", y salió a trabajar. Terminé el baño y apuré para bajar, sirviéndome un plato de cereal. Me pregunté si Edward Cullen estaría hoy en la escuela. La respuesta probable sería "Sí", pero tenía el sentimiento de que él había estado lejos la semana pasada por mí, no porque estuviera enfermo. Y por lo de ayer en el hospital, era posible que él no fuera a la escuela para estar lejos de mí.

Una vez que terminé mi cereal, limpié rápidamente mi plato en el fregadero, y lo puse en el porta-platos. Agarre mi mochila, metí mi ejemplar de_ Jane Eyrá. _Me deslicé en mi abrigo y agarré mis llaves.

El viaje a la escuela fue sin incidentes, sólo porque mi día había empezado aburrido, no me tenía porque seguir así. En cuanto me metí al aparcamiento vi a Mike, Jessica y a los otros esperándome, reunidos en un pequeño grupo junto a las puertas de la escuela. Gemí; No necesitaba ver la manera en que Jessica levanto la cabeza o la manera en que sus ojos brillaron cuando vio mi monstruosa camioneta entrando al aparcamiento para saber que ella era la entusiasta del cotilleo.

Salí de mi camioneta y de mala gana me dirigí a Jessica. No podía escapar de ella o de algún otro de la escuela, así que debería dejar tener la tortura.

Cuando caminé por el aparcamiento, sentí una extraña sensación y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un par de ojos dorados. Edward Cullen.

Sus ojos estaban sumidos en pensamientos, al mismo tiempo, quemando un hoyo a través de mí. ¿Sabes cuantas personas apartan la mirada una vez que se dan cuenta de que tú has notado que te está mirando? Sí, pues Edward Cullen no era de esas personas.

Él no había olvidado lo de ayer, obviamente, y por la manera en que siguió mirándome, parecía como si pensara que ya me había visto suficiente. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, eche un vistazo a sus números faltantes, y aleje la mirada. Tuve que resistirme a correr hacia él, agarrar sus hombros, y sacudirlo como si no hubiera mañana, y gritando — _"Enseña tus números, maldito"_

Para mí, esos números eran blancos y negros. No, no literalmente negros y blancos. Me refiero a que siempre habían sido directos. Era sencillo; cada humano tenía una serie de números que cuando se calculaban bien, me decían cuando iba a morir esa persona. No había excepciones en esto. Era un hecho de la vida.

Pero los Cullen ya no lo hacían ni blanco ni negro. Eran grises.

Ellos habían arruinado todo. Todo lo que había conocido, todo lo que había _visto_, en términos de esos números, habían sido arruinados por los Cullen. El día que vi su falta de números, solo me confundió e hizo un revoltijo todo lo que había pensando y que sabía sobre mi habilidad.

Me esforzaba por entenderlo, pero no podía. Todavía seguía tratando.

¿Cómo podía mi habilidad, una habilidad que funcionaba con todos, no funcionar con esas personas?

Como había dicho antes; esas personas eran humanas. Ellos hablaban como humanos, lucían como humanos, caminaban como humanos, _eran _humanos. Aunque, no estaba totalmente cerrada a otras posibilidades. El poder ver el periodo de vida de las personas y decir que lo paranormal y o el espiritualismo no era posible era una especie de hipocresía, ¿no?

No podía ver mis propios números y sabía que no era inmortal. Quería centrarme en la misma cosa con los Cullens, pero no estaba segura. Digo, vamos, ¿_Inmortal_?, Estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no podía negar que era posible. Yo podía ver números, ¿así que ser inmortal era muy difícil de creer?

Porque, sí. Lo era.

Por lo que sabía, no había raza humana que fuera inmortal. La inmortalidad sólo era un resultado de los mitos y la fantasía.

Mitos y fantasía...

Pase esas ideas alrededor de mi cabeza, contemplándolas.

Bueno, era una teoría. Una muy, muy imprecisa teoría. Y también era muy extraña.

_Inmortal. _Claro. La única cosa viva inmortal allí afuera eran las cucarachas. Renee siempre había jurado que después del apocalipsis, después de que los humanos y animales se hayan extinguido, después de que la tierra entera estuviera desgastada y prácticamente inhabitable, las cucarachas seguirían viviendo. Eran muy difíciles de matar.

Que daría por ser una cucaracha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sabe que hay algo diferente en nosotros —siseó Rosalie—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido, Edward?

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, exhalando lentamente. Mi paciencia con Rosalie se estaba agotando. Todo este debate con mi familia me estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Ella necesita morir. Puedo hacerlo, puedo matarla. Lo haría rápido y no haré un desastre —dijo Rosalie a Carlisle. Le gruñí. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas como si nada? Sabía por qué. Rosalie era mala por naturaleza y no vaciaría en matar a un humano si era necesario.

Pero esto no era necesario.

Rosalie escondía su envidia por la chica humana; bueno no había sido capaz de encontrarlo hasta hoy, cuando me dejo entrar en su mente. Para decir que su razonamiento era bajo. Rosalie era como mi hermana y me preocupaba por ella, pero su egoísmo y vanidad no eran muy atractivos.

—Eso no es necesario, Rosalie —dijo Carlisle con calma.

_Al diablo si no es necesario_, — Ella ya sabe que hay algo diferente sobre nosotros, gracias al idiota que está ahí —soltó ella, mirándome.

— ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla morir a la corta edad de diecisiete? —repliqueé—. Ella salvo la vida de ese chico. No merecía morir, y no merece morir ahora. Además, ella no va a decirla nadie lo que vio.

_Por supuesto que no va a decirle nada a nadie, Edward. Sigue diciéndote a ti mismo eso. — _¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ella? Así que ella es una Buena Samaritana, ¿entonces qué? Es un riesgo para esta familia y necesita morir.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, Rosalie —dijo Alice—. Las personas han pensando antes que somos diferentes pero nunca han averiguado nada que se acerca un poco a la verdad, si ella fuera en contra de su palabra, lo cual lo hará, ¿quien le creería? Ellos pensarían que esta demente antes de pensar que hay algo extraño en nosotros. Si se vuelve peor, entonces nos iremos de nuevo —. _Estoy tratando de ver en su futuro y todo esta borroso o solo son flashes, Edward. Su mente está en un desorden._

Le asentí a Alice y Rosalie saltó: — ¡Esa es la cosa! ¡No quiero irme de nuevo y empezar de nuevo! ¡Estoy cansada de esto!

— Rose, cálmate —dijo Emmett suavemente a su esposa. Ella se relajo, pero solo una pequeña fracción.

—Rosalie, sé que sólo estás preocupada por el bienestar de la familia, pero matando a esta chica debería ser evitado cueste lo que cueste. No hará nada mal. Alice, ¿Qué ves en su futuro? —preguntó Carlisle, girándose para mirar a Alice.

Alice suspiró y dijo: —Traté de mirar, pero no viene claro o por más de dos segundos. Su mente esta confusa y sólo... fuera de lugar. No sabe que pensar. Al menos es lo que puedo asumir por su constante cambio en su futuro. No puedo tener una imagen clara.

— ¿No hay nada que puedas obtener?

—Por lo que_ puedo_ ver, ella no es una gran amenaza, y no diría a nadie nada extraño sobre nosotros.

Carlisle asintió y se giró hacia mí —. ¿Qué has leído en su mente, Edward? ¿Ella cumplirá su palabra?

Vacilé antes de contestar. Puede que no sea humano, pero era un hombre con orgullo, y no quería admitir que la mente de Bella Swan estaba cerrada para mí. Era como si estuvieras tratando de leer la mente de una persona muerta; no podías. No había ni siquiera un susurro. Sabía que no estaba perdiendo mi habilidad porque podía leer las otras mentes bien, pero la mente de Bella Swan era diferente. No podía hacerlo. Todavía.

—Hay algo diferente acerca de la mente de esta chica. No puedo leer sus pensamientos como los de todos los demás —dije frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de mi familia se abrieron con sorpresa. Nada como esto me había pasado antes. Había podido leer mentes desde mí... "Nacimiento", suponía que así podías llamarlo. La misma cosa con Alice. Ella podía ver visiones del futuro desde que había dejado su vida humana. Nunca me había fallado de esta forma como lo hacía con la chica Swan.

— ¿Estás seguro de que su mente no está confusa como las visiones de Alice? —preguntó Jasper. _Eso está completamente fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Porque no podría leerle su mente? Solo es otra humana._

Sacudí mi cabeza — No, no es como eso. No puedo oír nada de ella. Ni siquiera un susurro, es como si no estuviera allí -Y ella solo era otra humana. Mi infierno personal, enviada para probar mi cordura.

La silla de Rosalie chirrió en el suelo de madera, haciendo que Esme frunciera en ceño, cuando se levanto de su silla, mirándonos a todos.

— Sigo diciendo que la chica es peligrosa. Edward ni siquiera puede leer su mente. Ella es una amenaza y si no hacemos algo ahora, nos arrepentiremos de haberla dejado sola —.Y con eso, Rose salió de la habitación. Emmett se paró, un poco torpe, tratando de calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Rosalie era testaruda y no dejaría ir esto fácilmente. Podía todavía oír sus pensamientos mientras se iba al garaje a trabajar en su BMW.

_Idiota. Su estupidez arruinara todo._

De alguna manera, sabía que esos pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia mí.

Carlisle se paro también, junto con Esme, y dijo — Bueno entonces creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Sigue tratando de ver su futuro Alice, sólo por si acaso —Y se fue de la mano con Esme, dejándonos a Alice, Jasper y a mí en la habitación.

Me giré hacia Jasper — Dime de nuevo que sentiste de ella —Jasper tenía la habilidad única de sentir y controlar las emociones de los que lo rodeaban. Era un poco un útil en momentos como este.

— El primer día que vino aquí, se sentía nerviosa y tensa. Emociones comunes para alguien que empieza en una nueva escuela y en un nuevo pueblo. Pero la primera vez que nos vio en la cafetería... —Jasper frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté—. Sigue.

— Cuando nos vio por primera vez en la cafetería sus emociones eran demasiadas. Todas al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla de emociones alrededor de ella, pero las más destacadas eran sorpresa, confusión y negación. Había un poco de esperanza, pero fue por poco tiempo —_Sus emociones eran fuertes y repentinas. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

— ¿Porque estaría sorprendida o confundida cuando nos vio? —Se preguntó Alice en voz alta—. Digo, en términos de apariencia, para una chica adolescente pareceríamos otro grupo de adolescentes humanos. Ella no debería haber visto nada diferente para que haya dicho que no somos humanos —_Y su futuro es un completo revoltijo. Es tan frustrante._

— ¿Piensan que, —dije lentamente—. Ella ya sabe acerca de... nosotros? ¿Lo que somos?

— ¿Cómo podría? —preguntó Alice._ Ella no es una de nosotros, así que ¿cómo podría saberlo?_

— No lo sé —contesté —. Pero no puedo pensar otra razón por la que se haya sentido así cuando nos vio por primera vez.

— Hablaste con ella ayer en el hospital, ¿no? ¿Te dio algo? Por accidente, ¿quizás? —preguntó Jasper.

— No del todo —dije, una curva de mi boca se movió cuando recordé su enfado e irritación ese día. Era un poco divertido verla enojada. Si no hubiera estado tan frustrado y molesto conmigo mismo, me hubiera reído. — Algo extraño paso con ella cuando miro a una pequeña niña dentro de uno de los cuartos del hospital. La niña estaba en coma y Bella la miro, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho y parecía como si estuviera fuera de sí. Ella parecía como cuando tu estas teniendo una visión, Alice.

_Pero ella es humana. — _¿Cómo es eso posible? —dijo Alice.

— No lo sé, pero cuando volvió, ella dijo algo de "No pasara de otro día" Obviamente hablando de niña pequeña. Cuando le pregunte acerca de eso, ella negó que había pasado algo. No estoy seguro de que haya pasado algo anormal, pero su comportamiento era diferente. Era extraño, —fruncí el ceño pensando. — Y eso no es todo, ¿alguna vez han notado que cuando te mira, sus ojos automáticamente se dirigen a la parte de arriba de tu cabeza? Es muy rápido y dudo que algún humano lo haya notado, pero no puedo imaginarme porque lo hace.

_Si me he dado cuenta de eso. _— Es obvio que es un hábito, pero lo que está buscando es confuso. Ella no lo estaría haciendo sin ninguna razón —dijo Jasper.

Alice ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —Su futuro seguirá igual. Todo lo que puedo decir es que hay algo que no es normal en Bella Swan. Podría ser solo una anomalía humana, una especie enfermedad, o podría ser algo completamente diferente. No estoy segura.

Mi curiosidad por la hija del Jefe Swan aumentó, pero también hubo una advertencia en mi cabeza. Ella era diferente a los otros humanos, no por su extraño comportamiento o su mente cerrada, era porque me tentaba enormemente, mucho más de lo que otro humano lo había hecho. Tenía que usar cada onza de mi voluntad que había tenido aquel día en Biología para _no_ matarla.

Pero aún quería saber que había de diferente en ella. Era un misterio humano, literalmente.

* * *

Al día siguiente me debatí entre ir a la escuela o no. Debería, pero Bella Swan sabia había algo diferente acerca de mi. ¿Que si ella trataba de interrogarme? Sabía que sería difícil para mí estar cerca de ella; Ayer fue una excepción pues le tenía que salvar la vida. Me había preparado, puede que sobre preparado, para estar en una misma habitación con ella, pero aun estaba inseguro de poder resistirlo.

No te preocupes. No te veo matando a nadie hoy. Estarás bien. Me tranquilizo Alice. Solo asentí, metiéndome en el asiento del conductor de mi Volvo. Todos los demás se subieron después de mí, Rosalie seguía molesta por lo de anoche.

Carlisle y Esme se preocuparon porque fuera a la escuela. Esme me pregunto si quería alejarme de la escuela, y de ella, por un tiempo, pero sabía que si no lo terminaba ahora, nunca podría terminarlo. Además, Alice había visto que Bella ya sospechaba de mí y si me quedaba en casa, me vería aun más sospechoso.

Salí de auto en el aparcamiento y me recargué en el, pensando. Mis hermanos se metieron a la escuela, pero yo espere. Esperando por lo que, no tenia pistas.

¿Cómo podía esta ordinaria, e insignificante chica crear tanta agitación para mi familia y para mí? Ella era una promedio, solo una chica normal, aun no podía ver sus pensamientos. No podía oír lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella era un rompecabezas.

Me esforcé por tratar de entender, pero no podía. Y todavía seguía tratando.

¿Cómo podía mi habilidad, una habilidad que funcionaba con todos los demás, no funcionar con esa chica?

¿Y que en el mundo hizo que actuara tan extrañamente en el hospital? Probablemente ningún humano había notado su hábito de mirar la parte superior de las cabezas de las personas ni su desconcertante comportamiento, pero yo sí.

Ella era normal, ordinaria, promedio; como cualquier humano.

Entonces ¿por qué, al mismo tiempo, era tan diferente?

Un fuerte chirrido se estaba acercando y acercando, y mire para ver la abominación de camioneta de Isabella Swan entrando al aparcamiento, y luego en un lugar libre.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y ella salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Intente meterme en su mente, pero como las otras veces, no había nada que escuchar. Ni siquiera un susurro. Silencio muerto. Tenía que confiar el leer sus expresiones faciales y darme una teoría de lo que estaba pensando.

Su cara mostraba disgusto, y fruncía el ceño. También había algo de miedo en sus delicadas facciones. ¿Estaba nerviosa por algo? Seguí la línea de su vista y vi que miraba a la muy entusiasta Jessica Stanley. Oh, tenía miedo de ser el centro de atención hoy. Eso era normal en ella. Por las pocas veces que la había visto, podía decir que era muy reservada y odiaba la atención. Era obvio en la manera en que ella se veía, los hombros hundidos, como si esperar a que la tirara una corriente de aire.

De repente, ella giró su cabeza y me miró. Normalmente, sólo apartaría la vista en un encuentro, pero no lo hice esta vez. Ella era muy fascinante.

La arruga en medio de las cejas de Bella se destaco aun más y me pregunte qué era lo que la inquietaba. Tenía la extraña necesidad de caminar hacia ella y alisarle su arruga con mi dedo, pero me resistí. Si hacia eso, no solo sería algo embarazoso para los dos, sino también aterraría a mi familia. Acercarse mucho a ella sería un riesgo...

Ella sacudió su cabeza un poco, rápidamente miró al espacio sobre mi cabeza, lo que me intrigo aun más, luego siguió caminando. Raro.

Pude ver como sus labios se movían cuando se murmuraba a ella misma, no estaba muy lejos así que podía oír susurros o cualquier cosa que ella dijera con mi fino oído. No parecía como si supiera que estaba diciéndolo en voz alta.

— Qué daría por ser una cucaracha —murmuró.

Me reí por lo bajo ante la muy extraña cosa que había salido de sus labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando para que hubiera dicho eso?


	6. · Hero ·

Bonjuour! Si! No es broma, subí capítulo!! Es un milagro**,** lo sé :D Pero es como recompensa por haberme tardado tanto con el anterior, así que ustedes tienen que recompensarme con rewies xDD jajaja

Merci, merci, merci, et merci encore a todas por los reviews!!! Me animan a seguir traduciendo ^^

Y quiero aclararles algo: NO voy a abandonar la traducción, aunque me tarde demasiado, no crean que la deje botada, eh?

Ah... antes de que se me olvide, he visto que hay algunas que saben ingles aquí, así que... alguien me puede decir cómo puedo traducir _"**Undeath**"_ es que estoy mensa y no me acuerdo! Sé que significa, pero no sé como traducirla y no quiero cambiar de palabra xD Les agradecería mucho si me ayudaran :D

Bue... Cuídense muchísimo :)

Au revoir

Y... disfruten el capi xD

* * *

**Autora:**XDCaramel

**Traductor:**Yulia

* * *

_Pude ver como sus labios se movían cuando se murmuraba a ella misma, no estaba muy lejos así que podía oír susurros o cualquier cosa que ella dijera con mi fino oído. No parecía como si supiera que estaba diciéndolo en voz alta._

_— Que daría por ser una cucaracha —murmuro._

_Me reí por lo bajo ante la muy extraña cosa que había salido de sus labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando para que hubiera dicho eso?_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Hero

* * *

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Has regresado! —Jessica Stanley me saludó en cuanto me reuní con ella y los otros en las puertas de la escuela.

Asentí y ella continuo — Así que, ¿qué paso exactamente ayer? Me refiero, nadie más vio excepto Connor, pero él no está diciendo nada realmente. Él sólo dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo como para ver algo. No sé si está mintiendo o no. Escuché, ¡qué Edward Cullen te salvó! Digo, ¿qué afortunado es eso? ¡Él fue tu superhéroe o algo! ¿Es estar muy cerca del? El es tan hermoso y nunca habla con nadie aparte de su familia —Ella finalmente se detuvo y tomó un profundo respiro para un necesitado aire.

Mierda, dijo cuando tomo un respiro. Ella seguramente tenía unas branquias anormales o algo. Espera... las branquias sólo funcionaban debajo del agua. Olvida eso.

Respondí — Una furgoneta casi me golpeaba ayer, Connor probablemente no mentía, sí, Edward Cullen me salvo, es normal estar tan cerca de él. Supongo... — Aunque eso era mentira. Era intoxicarte estar cerca de él. — Y... sí. Es todo eso —terminé.

Jessica me miro con sospecha, como si estuviera ocultándole algo vital. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que Edward estuvo conmigo en treinta segundos cuando él me salvo y cuando los alumnos se volvieron locos? ¿Que él me tomo de la mano en todo el camino hacia el hospital y me propuso matrimonio en cuanto me dieron de alta? Ella parecía como si estuviera esperando algo asquerosamente romántico entre nosotros dos.

Lo cual, no fue así. Él era un idiota y no hacía nada mas aparte de ser frío, enojado y duro. El parecía carecer de no sé qué cosa que era muy importante en un novio o cualquiera. Oh, lo recuerdo, una personalidad atractiva. Si Edward Cullen no estaba enojado, era duro. Cuando no era duro, estaba enojado. El se cambiaba entre los dos mejores humores. Era la moneda de un solo lado.

— ¿Que paso en el hospital? —presionó Jessica.

— Ellos se aseguraron de que no estaba muriendo y me dejaron ir un par de horas después —Ella me siguió mirando —En serio, así fue —Insistí, aunque fuera una gran mentira. Decidí dejar la parte de acerca del Dr. Cullen, la discusión con Edward, mi molestia con Edward, y el ver a una pequeña niña morir. Ella no necesitaba saber esas cosas.

La cara de Jessica cayó. Sabía que sólo estaba buscando algún jugoso chisme para contarlo por toda la escuela.

— Nos alegra que estés bien, Bella —Ángela Weber. Ángela era tímida, callada, pero aun así me agradaba mucho más que Jessica. Era más fácil de soportar. Ella era alta, con ojos cafés y de cabello café claro. Ella también tenía una pequeño conflicto en Ben Cheney. Un chico callado que estaba en los comics y películas de acción. Era más bajo que Ángela.

— Gracias —dije.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela, conmigo detrás. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme de nuevo con los ojos miel de Edward Cullen. Él seguía parado en el mismo lugar que había estado hace cinco minutos, y seguía luciendo muy serio y sus todavía ojos me examinaban, pero había algo diferente en su postura, ¿Un poco de diversión quizás?

Y no, no era ni un poquito menos espeluznante que podía analizarlo bien con una sola mirada. En absoluto.

El ya no estaba solo. Sus hermanos estaban agrupados alrededor de el, en parejas; Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Y todos me miraban. Alice estaba... alegre, y cuando capte su mirada sonrió, Jasper parecía curioso, Emmett parecía también curioso, pero también divertido. Y Rosalie parecía como si quisiera hacerme trizas y aventar mis restos en la profundidad y oscuridad del océano. Pienso que me encogería un poco ante su mirada. Ella estaba igual que su hermano. Me odiaban sin ninguna razón.

Mis ojos se dirigieron por última vez a Edward, porque era débil y no tenía el control para detenerme, el parecía estar reflexionando, pero también cuestionarte. Era como si estuviera tratando de ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas. Como si quisiera leer mi mente, aprender mis secretos. Estoy segura de que lo hacía, pero había algunos secretos que no podían ser descubiertos.

Finalmente gire mi cabeza, rompiendo la conexión de nuestros ojos. Cuando aparte la mirada, sentí como si cadenas se rompieran. La conexión era fuerte.

Dios mío, estaba tan llena de metáforas hoy, ¿no?

Me sonreí un poco a mi misma cuando recordé la analogía favorita de mi madre que usaba conmigo.

_"No te preocupes, Bella. Como un buen bar, estaré siempre ahí para levantarte en tiempos difíciles"_

Si, así era de rara.

Pero la extrañaba. Este no era exactamente un tiempo _difícil_, pero era confuso. No le diría acerca de la rapidez secreta de Edward, pero necesitaba que estuviera aquí. Cursi, lo sé, pero es verdad. Era peor porque sabía que probablemente era feliz sin mí ya que podía pasar más tiempo con Phil.

Genial. La Bella deprimida estaba de regreso. Odiaba sentirme nostálgica. No se sentía muy bien. No me sentía en casa aquí en Forks. Me sentía vacía.

Y más _loca_, gracias, gracias, y gracias de nuevo Edward Cullen.

La primera mitad del día fue una pesadilla. Connor les dijo a todos, a todos los 300- y- cualquier estudiante como lo había salvado de la furgoneta. Como casi conseguía matarme con esa valiente acción. El se sentía muy agradecido de haberle salvado el trasero.

De acuerdo con el cuerpo del estudiante, era un héroe.

Técnicamente el término apropiado sería "Heroína", pero eso fue cogido por los idiotas inmaduros para hacer bromas acerca de la droga, la heroína.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío Bella! ¡Escuche lo que hiciste por Connor! ¡Eres como una especie de héroe! —dijo una chica cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

— No realmente —murmure, sonrojándome. Esto era mucho peor que el primer día de la escuela. — Mas como una Buena Samaritana.

— ¿Una qué? —preguntó, sus ojos estaban confundidos y su nariz se levantaba. Me resistí a rodar los ojos.

— Es... Olvídalo —murmure, antes de irme. No iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo explicando que era una Buena Samaritana. Solo gastaría aire y lo haría verse aun más raro y atraería más atención. Sería conocida como "La Nueva Chica Héroe" (**N/T:** Suena raro pero no se me ocurrió otra forma xD) Que usa Grandes Palabras.

Jessica, en la otra mano, estaba entusiasmada por toda la atención. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, no por lealtad, sino me usaba como un nuevo accesorio. A ella le gustaba toda la atención de ser la amiga del Héroe.

No puse atención en que Edward no le daba esos elogios y esos "Ohm" y "Ahh"

Digo, el era mucho más héroe que yo. El me salvo de una muerte segura y aunque no me gustaba mucho, le debía mi propia vida. La gente sabía esto. La gente sabía que el "Me empujo del camino" y estuve atrapada en ese pequeño espacio entre la pared y la furgoneta con él.

Todavía nadie le decía nada a él. Supongo que los Cullen eran muy alejados.

Me pregunte si el, o algún otro de los Cullen, estaba celoso o molesto porque yo estaba teniendo todas las proclamaciones de héroe, pero lo dudaba. La naturaleza de Edward no parecía a un tipo que buscaba atención. El era como yo; se alejaba de la atención.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual para almorzar con Jessica, Mike, Ángela y los otros. Por supuesto, las personas no me podían dejar en paz decidieron venir a nuestro almuerzo para platicar acerca de mi valentía. Algunas veces ellos decidieron solo sentarse en la mesa para que pudieran pasar _todo_ el almuerzo conmigo.

Era tan fantástico. En serio.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo termino, me estaba saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería.

Entonces recordé que me tocaba Biología. Con Edward. Junto a mí.

Recordé como estaba Edward la última vez en Bilogía y me avergoncé. No quería sentarme durante un periodo entero con él y su extraño humor bipolar. Sería un tortura y no podría concentrarme del todo.

En la otra mano, el no podía presentarse debido a su injustificado odio hacia mí. Seguramente lo había molestado tanto, como en el primer día de escuela y en el hospital, que el seguramente se saltaría Bilogía para no verme.

Suspire. Solo me estaba molestando con esos pensamientos. Sabía que a pesar de todo tenía que entrar a clase aunque él estuviera o no. Si es el estaba allí, no dejaría que me molestara para dejar la clase. Era más brava que esto. Era fuerte, una mujer independiente.

Entre al salón de Biología y me congele cuando vi que el ya estaba en su asiento. Maldición, así que si vino. El estaba afuera de la pequeña multitud de estudiantes en el salón, siendo la única persona sin números.

Me senté sin saludarlo, y sin mirarlo siquiera por importancia. Si él quería hablar o interactuar, el tenía que hacer el primer movimiento.

Casi salto de mi asiento cuando oí su voz.

— Hola, Héroe —dijo suavemente.

Ah, así que también había oído eso del "Héroe". Sorprendentemente su voz sonó divertida y bromista. No escuche ningún rastro de molestia o irritación. Bien, otro cambio de humor.

— No me digas así —gruñí. No quería que el Chico Sin-Números estuviera en la Banda del Héroe también.

— ¿Porque no? Salvaste a ese chico. Pensé que estarías halagada por lo que las personas están diciendo de que eres héroe —replicó, sonando un poco curioso y confundido.

— No soy un héroe —dije, haciendo un gesto en el aire en la palabra "Héroe" — No hice nada que alguien mas no habría hecho —Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando use las mismas palabras que él había usado en el hospital. ¿Solo fue ayer?

— Cualquier otro podría haberlo empujado del camino, quizás, pero ¿correr por todo el estacionamiento para salvarlo? No lo sé, Bella. Salvaste su vida —El tenía razón. Una minúscula razón.

— Tú salvaste _mi_ vida. ¿Eso no te hace un héroe también? —replique. Solo tenía apenas cinco minutos, y Edward ya me estaba poniendo de nervios.

Su mandíbula visiblemente se tenso y sentí una sensación de triunfo al haberlo molestado también.

— Estoy lejos de ser un héroe —dijo fríamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo con los cambios de humor. Estaba empezando a creer que él tenía varias personalidades. Escalofriante.

Sabía que probablemente no debía haberlo dicho, pero lo hice aun así. — Oh, sí, tienes razón. No eres un _héroe_, pero si un _súper héroe_. No solamente salvaste mi vida, ¿Pero que más te hace un superhéroe? ¿Que no los superhéroes tienen súper rapidez? ¿Súper fuerza? —dije en voz baja, pero bruscamente. Sus dorados ojos se entrecerraron hasta quedar en rendijas. Su cara era tipo "Soy Edward escúchame rugir "Si había sustituido el nombre de Edward ahí.

— Puede que los superhéroes tengan súper fuerza y velocidad, pero también los villanos —dijo sombríamente. Sus ojos taladraban los míos como si quisiera decirme algo.

— ¿Que estas tratando de decirme? ¿Que eres el chico malo? —dije, alzando las cejas.

— ¿Que si _soy_ el chico malo? —cuestionó.

Esto definitivamente no era lo que había estado esperando de nuestra conversación, pero bien. Ladeé mi cabeza y lo miré. El me regreso la mirada, esa misma mirada en sus ojos, ¿Él me estaba suplicando que entendiera algo? ¿Por qué él había dicho que era el chico malo? Los villanos eran peligrosos. Él no era peligroso, me había salvado. No me había lastimado.

— ¿Eres un villano? ¿Eres peligroso? —pregunté.

— Yo solo... no soy un buen amigo.

— No creo que seas malo. Peligroso y malo no son las mismas cosas. Perdóname por sonar como una niña, pero las personas malas no salvan personas.

— Vida, Bella. Singular —se rió, pero el sonido fue vacío. Él obviamente no encontraba humor en esto. —No todos pueden ser buenos como tú. Algunas veces las buenas intenciones no te pueden hacerte bueno. Algunas veces no son suficientes.

Gemí — ¿No puedes ser más confuso? —Edward sonrió, pero no estaba tenso como estaba antes.

El señor Banner hizo su apariencia, y puse mi atención en el. O al menos lo intente. Por fuera, parecía que estaba poniendo a tención a lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo el señor Banner, pero en realidad, mi mente estaba muy lejos. Estaba, en el chico sin números sentado junto a mí. Sus palabras eran tan misteriosas y confusas que hicieron que mi curiosidad aumentara diez veces.

Llámame loca, pero realmente quería volver a hablar con Edward. Sí, dije que me irritaba hasta la muerte y el misterio alrededor de él en su falta de números me frustraba, pero había todavía curiosidad por debajo de la superficie. Quería saber lo que estaba escondiendo. Quería saber porque se consideraba "el chico malo".

Tan malo que él no me diría. Estoy segura que sus pequeños extraños comentarios eran pistas acerca de lo que fuese que estaba tratando de decirme, pero realmente no me decían otra cosa más que "Soy chico terco quien piensa que soy malo" Eso no me satisfacía. Quería saber porque pensaba que era malo.

El señor Banner nos dio unas preguntas en una hoja de trabajo y dejó que la clase trabajara en ellas. Excepto que nadie estaba realmente trabajando en ellas. Muchos estaban platicando, dejando las hojas de trabajo a un lado. Al señor Banner no parecía importarle.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre Edward y yo por unos agonizantes minutos. Mis ojos seguían mirando el reloj, y cada vez que veía la hora, todo lo que podía pensar era _¿Sólo ha pasado eso? ¡Más tiempo debió haber pasado!_

Oí a Edward reírse por lo bajo a lado mío y giré hacia él con ojos cuestionan tés. Cualquier cosa para romper este silencio.

— ¿En serio estas tan impaciente por alejarte de mi? —preguntó, sonando divertido, pero con una leve indirecta en sus ojos. ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué le habría de estar triste?

Me sonrojé— ¿Qué? No, no del todo. ¿Porque piensas eso?

Una curva de su boca se movió—Miras ése reloj cada diez segundos. Eso debe significar que no quieres estar aquí.

—Pero no por ti —dije.

— ¿Entonces porque no quieres ser llamada héroe? A la mayoría de las personas les gustan los halagos y la atención —preguntó él curioso, regresando a nuestra anterior conversación.

—Ya te había dicho que no me gusta la atención. Además, no me considero un héroe. Lo que hice no fue extraordinario. No para todo este escándalo —dije con un gesto ausente de la mano. Frunció el ceño.

—Sigo pensando que lo que hiciste fue muy noble, Bella. Y heroico. Es malo que no te consideres uno. El mundo necesita más personas como tú —dijo sinceramente.

¿Más de mí? ¿Más fenómenos que vean números y visiones de muertes? No lo creo. Mas gente noble y mas héroes, si. ¿Pero más como yo? Definitivamente no. Más como yo crearía un desastre y paranoia. El mundo necesitaba menos como yo, pero desafortunadamente significaba matarme ya que yo era una de esa especie.

—El mundo no necesita más como yo —dije—Necesita más gente buena y héroes.

— ¿Y porque dices eso? No estoy de acuerdo con eso, estoy muy curioso — ¿Que él no estaba siempre curioso? Al menos su humor ya no estaba cambiando.

—El mundo es un lugar horrible cuando piensas acerca de eso —Aparte la mirada de él, sin saber realmente porque le estaba contestando tan libremente. — Todos nacen con un solo destino, el cual es la muerte. No importa cómo o cuando llegues ahí, lo harás. La horrible cosa es, que las personas cada día están llegando ahí antes de lo que deberían — Y yo lo sabría— Hay mucho odio en el mundo, no me meteré con eso, pero con todo este odio y rabia, algunas veces en lugar de "Te amo", siento que estás diciendo "No te odio"

Edward parecía muy interesado en lo que estuviese saliendo de mi boca — Suenas muy cínica —comentó.

Me encogí de hombros — Supongo que lo soy. Soy cínica de corazón —Y una persona deprimida. No podía evitarlo; era mi naturaleza. Eché un vistazo a afuera del salón recordándome a mí misma porque soy una persona obsesionada con la muerte.

Todos los números. Todas las series de números que cuando eran calculados me decían la muerte de una persona. Algunos periodos de vida normales, algunos más cortos que otros. Muy, muy cortos que otros. Lo más bajo era treinta y cinco, perteneciente a una chica de coleta rubia. Tomé nota sobre no familiarizarme con ella.

— ¿Así que no crees en el amor? —me preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Amor... —comencé. — El amor es otra cosa que nos destruye, y por lo tanto, no es siempre bueno. De hecho, las emociones en general nos destruyen, pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer. Otras personas ven a los que roban y matan o lo que sea, está lleno de odio. Aunque también puedes verlos, llenos de amor. Llenos de amor por su causa. Por sus motivos. Un ejemplo son las pandillas y los terroristas. Ellos hacen lo que hacen con odio, pero también con lealtad y amor feroz por lo que ellos piensan que están bien, aunque estuviera moralmente mal. Ellos aman su causa, y ese es el porqué hacen lo que hacen. El amor para su causa, es amor, y no importa como sea. Al final, nos mata a todos. El amor no nos salvara. Solo nos da una palabra para matar.

Edward me miró por un minuto cuando termine mi pequeño discurso. No sabía de dónde habían venido esas palabras. Sólo abrí mi boca y los pensamientos salieron sin mi consentimiento. Empecé a hablar y no pude detenerme. Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie más, mis cínicos puntos de vista, y por una buena razón. Ellos podía llamarme loca y fenómeno. Nunca nadie estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Finalmente le eché una ojeada a Edward y él seguía mirándome con una expresión insondable. Era mucho más intrigante ahora, él era... ni siquiera sabía que era.

—Ese definitivamente es un punto de vista diferente —dijo finalmente.

—Puedes ir y reírte de mi si realmente lo quieres —dije apartando la mirada de nuevo. — Se que es loco, pero no puedo evitarlo si esa es la manera en veo las cosas. Veo el mundo diferente a los demás —resistí la urgencia de añadir, "literalmente".

—No me voy a reír de ti, Bella. Eres muy interesante. Puedo decirte que eres muy cínica y pesimista, pero estoy suponiendo que algo te hizo ser de esa manera. Sin fe en la humanidad —La esquina de su boca se volvió a mover de nuevo cuando dijo esa última palabra. Lo ignore.

—Humanidad sobre estimada —dije. La campana sonó, cogí mis libros y me fui.

* * *

Tres semanas vinieron y se fueron.

La escuela era lo mismo, Charlie era el mismo, y yo era la misma de siempre, todavía viendo números. El escándalo de "Bella eres un héroe" pasó. Tyler regresó a la escuela, y Connor dejo de decirme gracias por haberle salvado la vida cada vez que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos.

En otras palabras, todo se había muerto y la vida estaba de regreso, bueno no estaba realmente normal ya que nunca había sido normal, pero si normalidad a mi anormalidad. Fui a la escuela, asistí a mis clases, fui a casa, hice la tarea, cocine para Charlie, y me fui a la cama. Eran tan pocas personas que casi me había memorizado cada número en cada cabeza de las personas. No había nada emocionante en estos días.

Excepto por una cosa.

No lo llamaría exactamente _emocionante_, pero era claramente interesante.

Edward Cullen me hablo mucho durante Biología. Me preguntaba cosas. Preguntas acerca de mis opiniones y puntos de vista de las cosas. Que pensaba acerca de la política, la demencia, filosofía, religiones, derechos y libertades, y más. Desde mi discurso sobre la humanidad, Edward quería saber mi punto de vista en todo. Había veces en las que pensaba que lo aburría con mis discursos, pero él nunca parecía menos interesado en mis palabras. No tenía idea de porque.

Él a veces decía lo que pensaba, coincidiendo con mis opiniones y discutiéndolas. Pero, él nunca decía mucho de sí mismo. Él siempre quería escuchar lo que yo decía.

Pero yo no nos llamaría amigos. ¿Por qué? Porque afuera de Biología, el me evitaba como la Plaga Negra. No sabía porque, pero en realidad no me importaba mucho. Estaba acostumbrada a ser evitada, así que no estaba emocionalmente herida o algo, solo un poco molesta de que no me considerara digna fuera de clases.

De hecho, era un poco fría con él a causa de esto. Respondía a sus preguntas, algunas veces divagaba, pero no iba más allá. Si él no iba a ser amistoso conmigo fuera de las clases, yo tampoco iba a ser muy amistosa dentro de la clase. Sabía que lo había notado, ya que el parecía arrepentido cada vez que empezaba o terminaba.

Así que esa era nuestra relación. Discutíamos, pero no éramos amigos. No sabía porque Edward quería saber tanto de lo que yo pensaba, porque no le importaba construir una amistad conmigo. Suponía que él era un chico bueno, más bueno de lo que aparentaba, pero él nunca era abierto conmigo. Digo, porque pasar tanto tiempo preguntando y conociendo la forma de pensar de alguien, cuando no quieres ser su amigo? ¿Por qué molestarse? Edward Cullen era tan confuso.

Lo que trajo a que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Decidí que era tiempo de averiguar qué demonios eran Edward y su familia.

Obviamente ellos no eran normales. No tenían números, lo cual principalmente se refería a que, ellos no morirían, ya que los números me decían cuando moriría un persona. Pero eso estaba muy lejos. Pero entonces nuevo, veía números arriba de las cabezas de las personas. ¿Cómo puede estar tan lejos eso?

Así que si ellos no podían morir, ¿no significaba inmortalidad? Los humanos eran mortales, por los números, pero ellos no tenían números. Recordé que pensé cuantos años tenían las criaturas míticas. Al mismo tiempo pensé lo estúpido que era eso.

Pero ahora, después de semanas de que Edward no se abriera mas a mí, no resolviendo su secreto, estaba tan desesperada como para no intentar algo. Dudaba demasiado, que ellos fueran alguna especie de criatura de cuentos de hadas. Los cuentos de hadas eran llamados _Cuentos de Hadas_ por una razón. Eran historias, solo historias.

Pero como había dicho, estaba tan desesperada como para no hacer nada y no me mataría tratar de averiguarlo. Si mi habilidad existía, podía creer que algo mítico también. Tú sabes, era la única cosa que posiblemente podían ser los Cullen.

Mire la pantalla de Búsqueda de Google en mi computadora y suspire. Solo estaba trabajando en el hecho de que los Cullen posiblemente fueran inmortales y sobre la teoría de las criaturas míticas. No era mucho para empezar. Esto seguramente tomara un tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de estar esperando, finalmente lo escribí, _Criaturas Míticas Inmortales_. Hay, es todo lo que tengo para trabajar, ¿recuerdas?

Después de las tantas, tantas cosas que vi, decidí a usar el digno de confianza, Wikipedia. ¿Por qué? Porque amaba ese sitio.

_La Inmortalidad en la Ficción_

_La **Inmortalidad** es un tema popular en **la ficción**, ya que explora los profundos temores de la humanidad y la compresión de su propia mortalidad. Seres y especies inmortales abundan en la ficción, sobre todo en la fantasía-ficción y el significado de "inmortal" tiende a variar._

Blah, blah, blah... Seguí leyendo.

_Muchas especies ficticias dicen ser inmortales si no pueden morir de vejez, a pesar de que pueden ser asesinados por otros medios, tales como lesiones. La fantasía moderna presenta a los **elfos** como inmortales. Otras criaturas, como los **vampiros** y los inmortales de la película Highlander, solo pueden morir por decapitación. En Harry Potter, **brujas** o **magos** pueden ser inmortales creando horrocruxes (mientras los horrocruxes no sean destruidos) o bebiendo el Elixir de la vida, hecho con la Piedra Fílosofal, aunque el Elixir debe ser bebido a menudo para mantener la inmortalidad._

Miré a la primera criatura mítica en ese párrafo y bufé. ¿Los Cullen... elfos?

Edward el Elfo.

Sonaba a Christmas-y.

Bueno, tal vez eran de esos que parecían como los de El Señor de Los Anillos...

Seguí leyendo, mirando a todo lo demás. Mucho de ello eran referencias a libros famosos, películas, y programas de TV que exponían varias formas de inmortalidad. No había mucho que pareciera encajar, solo a primera vista. Solo había unos pocos a los que me decidía a averiguar un poco más. Como:

_No-Muertos _

_Los muertos son personas ficticias que ya han muerto y siguen manteniendo aspectos de la vida. En muchos ejemplos, son aquellos que son inmunes al envejecimiento y pueden sanar rápido. **Dracula** es uno de los más famosos ejemplos._

Este iba a ser un largo, y lento proceso para averiguar. Aunque pensara que iba a encontrar que eran, nunca estaría segura a menos que ellos lo confirmaran. Pero aun así lo iba a intentar. Así estaba de curiosa por los Cullen. Ellos no tenían números, y yo quería saber por qué.


	7. · 42 ·

Este es el verdadero capítulo siete, oks? NO lo han leído, bueno algunos no lo han leído. Es por eso que lo subo de nuevo para que lo lean XD Quiero agradecer muchísimo a **Nielasol**, una lectora de este fic a quien le debo bastante por haberme pasado este capítulo, pues ella lo tenía guardado y supongo que saben el resto de la historia XD. Si recuerdan, dije que lo había borrado por accidente.

**Capitulo 7**

42

* * *

Me precipite en el salón de Biología cuando la campana sonó, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria del señor Banner.

— Lo siento —dije cuando me senté en mi asiento.

El señor Banner gruño y empezó silenciosamente a revisar los nombres en la lista de asistencia. El era verdaderamente un hombre de pocas palabras. En serio. Su clase tenía que ser la única clase donde tenía mas tiempo libre. El usualmente nos daba trabajo y nos dejaba solos.

Edward ya estaba en su asiento como de costumbre. A pesar de su aversión hacia mi afuera del salón, el parecía perfectamente amistoso en clase. Ayudaba en que era tan inteligente y terminaba su trabajo antes que todos los demás. A veces el me ayudaba cuando estaba insegura de mis respuestas. No sabía si lo hacía porque solo era bueno o porque estaba aburrido y quería a alguien para platicar.

Y por platica, me refiero a discutir temas profundos. Edward parecía querer mi opinión en todo. El a veces me preguntaba cosas triviales, como mis películas o libros favoritos. Otras veces, me preguntaba cosas que me ponían a pensar. El nivel de interés que el mostraba por los disparates que salían de mi boca, era sorprendente. Era como si _quisiera_ saber todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

— ¿Porque la prisa hoy? —pregunto Edward en voz baja, cuando saque mis libros de mi mochila y los puse en el escritorio enfrente de mi. Capté un rastro de diversión en su voz.

— Me resbala cuando venía hacia aquí y mis libros y papeles se esparcieron por todo el suelo —dije simplemente, sentía como que Edward no me ponía mucha, si es que nada, atención afuera de Biología, como para actuar de amigo-amigo conmigo en clase. Trataba de mostrarlo, pero cuando el me preguntaba cosas de las que tenía profundas opiniones, no podía evitarlo, pero hablar y hablar hacía que me olvidara de mi molestia.

Pero cuando la campana sonaba, indicando que la clase terminaba, esa misma molestia regresaba. El me daría esa sonrisa y yo le daría una encantadora mirada de regreso. Pasaba cada vez que no tenía la fuerza para ignorarlo.

Edward rió y me sentí mas irritada con el. Por mucho que nuestras conversaciones en Biología me absorbieran, el aún me molestaba.

Cuando vio que fruncía el ceño, una esquina de sus labios se curvo hacia arriba. Era genial ver que yo era su entretenimiento.

Como de costumbre, el señor Banner nos dio un trabajo en el libro de texto después de una corta lectura y luego fue a hacer algo que estaba segura de que era sumamente importante en su laptop.

Mire las preguntas y rápidamente las terminé. Las respuestas eran cosas que ya había aprendido en el avanzado programa de Phoenix. Tan pronto como terminé, mire hacia Edward que también ya las había terminado.

— ¿Como terminas tan rápido todo el tiempo? —pregunté, mirando acusadoramente a su perfecta y elegante manuscrita en el papel. Vi mi propia hoja e hice una mueca ante mis garabatos de gallina.

— Podría preguntarme lo mismo de ti—replicó .— Tu eres mucho más rápida que todos aquí.

Me encogí de hombros — Se las respuestas de todo —dije con una voz despreocupada.

— ¿Todo? —preguntó el, yo asentí.— ¿Cual es la respuesta de la vida?

— Cuarenta y dos.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron de diversión y de nuevo, la esquina de su boca se curvo hacia arriba. Me preguntaba porque el no solo sonreía. Eso hacia que ese tic que el tenía fuera mas fácil de contener. Mantuve mi rostro en perfecta firmeza y serio cuando lo mire. Era una muy mal mentirosa todo el tiempo, pero esta vez, no estaba mintiendo necesariamente.

— ¿Cuarenta y dos? —preguntó el escéptico.

— Si, ¿por que? ¿Piensas que estoy mintiendo? —lo reté.

El seguía escéptico — ¿Y en donde averiguaste esto?

— El la calculadora de Google.

El rió y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —dije.— Es verdad. ¿Alguna vez tratado de escribir "La respuesta de la vida, del universo, y de todo" en el buscador de Google? La calculadora de Google te dará la respuesta de cuarenta y dos.

— Te creo. Solo que yo paso en mi tiempo libre haciendo cosas más productivas que estar escribiendo cosas al azar en Google —dijo.

— ¿Cuáles son esas cosas productivas que haces? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar muy curiosa. En caso de que te estés preguntando; no, no estoy imaginándome que es exactamente. Nunca podría saber de forma segura el porque no tiene números hasta que el confirmara mis teorías. Había estado investigando por más de dos semanas, y había visto muchas posibilidades, pero muchas eran ridículas.

Desafortunadamente, mis teorías carecían de contenido. No tenía mucho cuando investigaba el hecho de que el fuera algo así como inmortal. Nunca lo había visto comer, y eso era algo que también había probado, ¿pero como podía estar segura de que no comía en casa? ¿Como podía estar segura de todo esto? Eso es. Nunca podría estar segura. Todas esa teorías que tenía o que iba a obtener, solo serían teorías hasta que tuviera una confirmación de el mismo.

Y debo decir, mis teorías eran menos que convincentes. En realidad casi no consideraba el que el fuera un elfo. Si, sabía lo desesperante que tratar de averiguar si los Cullen eran elfos. Pero entonces recordabas que necesitaban orejas puntiagudas para ser elfos y esa teoría se iba por la ventana.

Había otras posibilidades por supuesto. Otras cosas que pasaban por los vampiros, magos, cybers, o tal vez había ganado la inmortalidad como un premio. Como si hubieran bebido el Elixir de la Vida, o ganado por una recompensa por haber hecho algo noble. Sabía que sonaba ridículo y muy lejos de la realidad, pero trataba de ser abierta y no pensar acerca de como sonaría que estuviera viniendo de un cuento de hadas.

Miré expectante a Edward, todavía esperando para que me dijera que eran esas "cosas productivas" que hacía en su tiempo libre, pero sus ojos se había entrecerrado microscópicamente y su mandíbula se tenso. Era tan leve, que podrías no notarlo, pero yo si. Era extraño el como podía tomar y analizar sus reacciones, no importaban lo pequeñas que fueran, tan bien.

— No te gustaría saber —dijo finalmente, su voz era ligera, obviamente tratando de dejar mi pregunta. El amaba ser críptico, y eso me fastidiaba. ¿Porque no simplemente me podía dar respuestas concretas? ¿Qué tenía que esconder?

Claro. La cosa inmortal. Y la posibilidad de ser una criatura mítica.

— ¿Así que, piensas el cuarenta y dos aparece cuando escribes, "La respuesta de la vida, el universo y de todo en Google"? —preguntó regresando a nuestra conversación anterior.

— No lo se —dije, mirando mis dedos. —Pero el cuarenta y dos es un número matemático muy importante, científicamente, astronómicamente, religiosamente y hasta en la cultura del pop. Los arco iris tienen de ángulo cuarenta y dos, el cuarenta y dos es número mágico usado por los programadores. El cuarenta y dos aparentemente es la respuesta de la vida, de todo.

— ¿Y tu crees esto? —dijo el.

— Solo me rio de ello.

— Hmm... —murmuró.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté, curiosa por saber que pensaba.

— Eres una persona muy cínica, pero con interesantes puntos de vista. Me dijiste que no creías en ellos, pero entonces en que crees? ¿Crees en Dios?

— No quiero traer una guerra religiosa o algo así, pero honestamente. No se si creo en Dios o no. Si hubiera un Dios, ¿por que...? —me detuve abruptamente. Casi lo soltaba. Por suerte me había detenido a mi misma antes de que lo hubiera podido decir. ¿Porque el me daría esta maldición? Por supuesto, mi repentina pausa hizo que Edward estuviera más curioso.

— ¿Por que el...?

Mierda, ¿Que iba a decir? — Dejar que tantas personas murieran y que hayan guerras —gran salvación Bella.

Edward me miro con sospecha, pero no insistió más. El continuó —¿Así que crees que no hay nadie allá arriba observándote? ¿No crees en el cielo o en el infierno?

— Nunca dije que no creyera que hubiera alguien allá arriba. Debe haber alguien mirando allá arriba después del mundo, pero no estoy segura si ese alguien es Dios. Y eso de la vida después de la muerte, no se sobre eso tampoco. Morir... es un final bonito. Y la vida después de la muerte suena como si morir fuera simplemente un pase para poder llegar al Cielo, o al Infierno. La gente vive en nuestras cabezas, en nuestras mentes, pero... no se. No tengo mucha confianza en las cosas. Odio ser tan cínica y negativa, pero aún no tengo alguna experiencia que me haga ver el lado bueno de esto.

— ¿No tienes muchos recuerdos felices?

— He tenido momentos felices, pero nada que volteara mi vida o algo. Las personas buenas simplemente no son muy brillantes para mi —Mire a mi alrededor, y pude ver que todos estaban trabajando o platicando con sus compañeros. Nadie nos estaba escuchando, lo cual era bueno.

— ¿No crees en el lado bueno de las personas? —preguntó Edward. Sonaba como si quisiera demostrarme que me equivocaba en algo.

— Supongo que creo más en el lado negativo, lo siento —dije.

— No, eres muy interesante. ¿Aunque por que eres tan negativa?

— ¿Sabes sobre la identificación, el ego y el superego?

— Sigmund Freud —dijo el.

— Si, bueno el superego no suena muy bien para mi. Tengo un punto de vista muy oscuro sobre la humanidad. En términos de altruistas y egoístas, pienso que los altruistas no existen.

— Explícame, eso.

— No creo que la gente haga cosas buenas para dar a las otras personas. No creo que la gente haga cosas y no espere nada a cambio. Aunque ganara en subconsciente, sigue ahí. Por ejemplo, ves esos anuncios, especialmente en tiempos de Navidad, acerca de esos niños viviendo en la pobreza en otros países y como debes de donar dinero y ropa a ellos. Haces esto, pero no porque quieres ayudar los pobres, sino porque te sentirías culpable si no lo haces. Lo haces para mantener en paz tu conciencia. En la sociedad de hoy, es malo robar y engañar, así que no lo haces. No porque sientes que esta mal, sino porque tienes miedo de ser atrapado. Tu invitas a alguien a cenar no porque quieras, sino porque te sentirías culpable haciendo que ellos pagaran o es por educación el que tu pagues.

— ¿Que acerca de las personas como la Madre Teresa? Ella hizo muchas cosas buenas y nunca recibió nada a cambio —opinó Edward.

— Ella ganó reconocimiento. No me malentiendas; fue increíble el que ella hiciera todas esas cosas, pero solo piénsalo. En su subconsciente sin que ella lo supiera, hacia esas cosas para tener reconocimiento y una conciencia limpia. Esas obras eran geniales, y ella era genial por hacerlas, pero solo te hace pensar. ¿Todas las buenas obras son para limpiar la conciencia?

— Oí esa teoría antes. Solo somos buenos porque la sociedad nos hace de esa manera, no?

Asentí. —La sociedad hace leyes y moral. Nos dice que robar esta mal, por lo tanto nuestras mentes lo asumen así. Cada infante nace con esa identidad. Ellos tienes pensamientos egoístas y no hacen nada por los demás. Entonces cuando crecen y sus padres y maestros les dicen las reglas de la moralidad, ellos lentamente se vuelven "civilizados" La sociedad nos hace de esta manera. Sin ello, no habría orden.

— ¿Has pensando mucho acerca de esto, verdad? —el dijo, mirándome con un poco de incredulidad. Tenía el control para vomitar mejor las palabras.

— La filosofía me interesa.

La campana sonó, diciéndonos que la clase finalizaba. Edward me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Claro, el no podía ser visto conmigo fuera de clases. Mi molestia hacia el creció de nuevo. El solo estaba teniendo una larga conversación conmigo ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para ser asociada con el?

Solo rodé mis ojos y suspire, guardando mis libros en mi mochila.

Estaba a punto de girarme e irme cuando Edward dijo — ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? —dije, todavía irritada.

Sus ojos topacios, los cuales eran negros hace un par de días, eran suaves y mostraban una genuina disculpa. Pero no me importo. Odiaba que me alejara de esta forma. Estaba muy enojada conmigo misma por estar perdonándolo siempre y regresar para hablar durante la clase como amigos.

— Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo Edward suavemente.

Solo sacudí mi cabeza — Lamento que estés tan avergonzado de ser visto conmigo fuera de clases también —dije, y salí del aula.

* * *

El día siguiente estaba soleado.

Soleado.

Algo que nunca pensé que podría ver en Forks.

Hoy estaba un poco mejor de humor que de costumbre, e incluso Charlie lo notó cuando baje a tomar mi desayuno.

En cuanto entré al aparcamiento del instituto, me di cuenta de que el sol no era la única cosa diferente hoy.

El plateado Volvo no estaba. Me costo el doble cuando me di cuenta de el auto faltante en el aparcamiento. Eso era inusual. Los Culle siempre llegaban al instituto antes que yo. Ninguna vez habían llegado después de mi. Tal vez hoy estaban un poco retrasados, peor ¿por que?

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando pensé en la posibilidad de no ver a Edward en Biología si los Cullen se ausentaban. No había estado muy contenta con el, pero no podía negar mi deseo de verlo. No podía explicarlo realmente.

A lo largo del día, no obtuve ningún signo de los Cullen o los Hale. ¿En donde estaban? ¿Porque me hacia sentir tan ansiosa el que no estuvieran en el instituto?

En el almuerzo le pregunté a Jessica acerca de su ausencia. Echando un vistazo a su mesa vacía. Ella sonrió y agarro su cabello rizado, entrando a los chismes.

— Los Cullen nunca vienen a la escuela cuando hay sol —dijo.

— ¿Por que no? —pregunté.

— El doctor y la señora Cullen los llevan a acampar o de paseo en cualquier día que haya sol. Intente convencer a mis padres para hacer lo mismo —Sacudió su cabeza.— Ni siquiera me acerqué.

— ¿Así que _nunca_ vienen a la escuela cuando hay sol?

— Nop. No recuerdo haberlos visto en algún día soleado. No creo que alguien los haya visto. Ellos solo desaparecen, en el desierto supongo. Ellos adoran la naturaleza. Pienso que quizás esa fue una de las razones por las que se mudaron aquí; hay tanto bosque. Lo malo es que llueve muchísimo.

— Si... —dije pensando.— Muy malo.

Así que ellos nunca salía en público cuando había sol. Ellos podrían estar de paseo o acampando como debería hacerlo, pero encontraba a aquello difícil de creer.

— ¿El doctor Cullen tampoco va a trabajar cuando hay sol? —le pregunté a Jessica.

— No, no lo creo. Como dije, todos salen.

Eso era muy extraño. Lo entendía si te gustaban los grandes exteriores, pero eso parecía un poco inusual. Pero entonces de nuevo, nada era normal cuando se aplicaba en los Cullen. Algo me hacia pensar que quizás no iban a acampar en los días soleados después de todo. Tal vez su aversión al ser vistos en público y el no tener números estaba relacionado con el sol.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el que no fueran normales. Algo que ver con el hecho de que podrían ser criaturas míticas. Ellos a lo mejor no eran humanos.

¿Pero que criatura no salía cuando había sol?

Pensé en todas las cosas que sabía acerca de los Cullen, o específicamente, sobre Edward Cullen.

El nunca comía, estaba pálido como un muerto, sus ojos cambiaban de color en algunos días, y el parecía como si hubiera querido matarme el primer día que me vio.

El tenía alguna especie de súper velocidad y fuerza, de alguna manera me había salvado de ser literalmente aplastada por la furgoneta de Tyler. El y los otros Cullen no querían traer atención a ellos mismos y parecían estar en un muy exclusivo y pequeño grupito solamente para ellos.

Ellos eran, por lo que estaba asumiendo, inmortales.

Y ahora ellos no quería ser vistos en públicos cuando había sol. Tal vez estaba pensando mucho la parte del sol, pero en verdad. Era imposible no haber sido vistos nunca en los días soleados. Aunque fuera a acampar o no, ¿no deberían haber sido visto aunque sea una vez o dos? Tal vez tenían que conseguir al ultimo minuto suministros o algo. Vamos, no puedes vivir en un pequeño pueblo por dos años y nunca haber sido visto en los días soleados.

Eso solo me hacia pensar acerca de esas estúpidas historias acerca de vampiros quemándose o convirtiéndose en ceniza en la luz del sol. Ellos no podían ser tocados por la luz del día o morirían.

Espera.

Creo que acabo de dar con algo.

Estaría en mi computadora en cuanto llegara a casa y empezaría a investigar de nuevo. "Vampiros" podían ser adheridos mi lista de teorías.

_Descripción y atributos de los vampiros._

_Es difícil hacer una sola, y definitiva descripción del vampiro folclórico, aunque hay severos elementos comunes en muchas leyendas europeas. Los vampiros son usualmente reportados como hinchados en apariencia, purpuras u oscuro en color; esas son características que son atribuidas a la reciente bebida de sangre. En efecto, les salían sangre de la boca o la nariz cuando eran vistos en sus ataúdes y su ojo izquierdo estaba abierto. También si notaban que sus uñas, pelo y dientes eran más largos que cuando había sido enterrados._

Eso no sonaba como los Cullen.

_Los otros atributos varían y varían en diferentes culturas; algunos vampiros; como esos encontrados en cuentos Transilvanicos, eran demacrados, pálidos, y tenían largas uñas._

Bueno, excepto por las largas uñas, esa descripción era mejor.

Leí más, la mayoría de ello sonaba estúpido o no encajaba con los Cullen, pero algunos puntos parecían encajar perfectamente con los Cullen. No eran muy buenas, pero estaba agregando esto a mi lista de teorías. Como había dicho, solo eran teorías y los únicos que podrían confirmarlas y decir sobre lo que eran realmente, eran los Cullen mismos.

Hasta entonces, esas solo sería _posibilidades_. No eran definitivas.

Pero me aseguraría de observarlos mejor desde ahora. Y también buscaría en aquellas leyendas folclóricas y en esos mitos. Necesitaba ver todo para acercarme a la verdad.

Baje por las escaleras cuando Charlie vino del trabajo y vi unas cajas en el comedor.

— ¿Papa, que son esas? —le pregunté a Charlie cuando entró, sosteniendo una lata de coca en la mano.

— Oh, ¿recuerdas a mi viejo amigo Billy Black? —preguntó.

No, no lo recordaba. Sacudí mi cabeza.

— El vive en la reservación Quileute y tiene un hijo, Jacob, solo un par de años más joven que tu —oh, ese Billy Black. Asentí — El estaba limpiando los trastos en su casa y me preguntó si no quería nada. El tiene una caja entera de libros que estaba planeando tirar, pero recordé que te gustaba leer. Aunque no se exactamente que libros te gustan. Los libros que no quieras, los donaremos a la biblioteca.

— Oh, gracias papa. Eso fue bueno de tu parte —dije sinceramente, Charlie solo gruño y se sentó el sillón para mirar el juego.

Hice la cena, y después de que comimos, Charlie me ayudó a traer la caja de libros a mi habitación. Esa noche, me senté en mi cama con mi linterna para leer. Mire entre todos los libros para buscar algo interesante. Había muchas cosas que no me importaron.

Decidí buscar y escoger un libro al azar y solamente leerlo. Metí mi mano en la caja y saqué un libro con una ilustración Nativa Americana al frente y con el título "_Leyendas Quileute_" Lo abrí y busque en la primera sección, donde hablaba de que los Quileute descendían de los Hombres Lobo.

Podía sentir mis ojos cerrarse, pero me aguante. Pasé la página, decida a leer el último capítulo antes de guardarlo. Leí el título del capítulo antes de leer el párrafo de introducción.

"_Los Fríos_"

* * *

El día siguiente volvió a estar lluvioso y nublado, lo que significaba que los Cullen regresarían a la escuela.

Estaba en la cafetería, tomando sorbos de una botella de refresco, sin sentirme muy hambrienta. Mi estomago estaba batido con la información que había leído anoche y por todos los nuevos hechos que tenía rondando por mi cabeza. Me hacía sentir nerviosa sentarme a lado de Edward en Biología. Tendría que ser más observadora. ¿El...?

Todo de repente, Jessica se inclino y susurró en mi oído.

— Bella, Edward Cullen esta mirándote.

Mi cabeza se giro y miro hacia la mesa de los Cullen para encontrar solo cuatro personas. Le fruncí el ceño a Jessica. ¿Por que decía que Edward me estaba mirando? ¡Ni siquiera estaba allí!

Ella rió y apuntó en otra dirección. Mire hacia allá y vi a Edward sentado solo en una mesa. El capturo mi mirada y me sonrió. Entonces el asintió hacia el asiento vacío enfrente de el y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

Me apunté a mí misma y articule la palabra ¿Yo?

Él asintió.


	8. · Fences ·

**Disclaimer: **Nada aquí me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de XDCaramel (en verdad me duele decir esto, pero no se lo digan a nadie, vale?) que más quisiera yo que algo aquí fuera mío. Lo único que yo hago aquí es... traducir. :(

_Guten Tag_

**_Ya nos acercamos al capítulo más esperado... ¡¡El diez!! ¡¡Yo creo que esta semana a más tardar el jueves, ya lo estaran leyendo ;)_**

_Gracias a las que me ayudaron con la pregunta!_

_Ahora... ¡¡Disfruten del cap!!_

**_¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUPERT!! ¡AHH, OJALÁ Y TE LO HAYAS PASADO BIEN BIEN!! ¡¡TE ADORO!!_**

* * *

_Ella rió y apuntó en otra dirección. Mire hacia allá y vi a Edward sentado solo en una mesa. El capturo mi mirada y me sonrió. Entonces el asintió hacia el asiento vacío enfrente de él y mis ojos se abrieron mucho._

_Me apunté a mi misma y articule la palabra ¿Yo?_

_El asintió._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Fences

* * *

Edward Cullen quería que me sentara con él.

...Okey, espera, ¿qué?

En las semanas pasadas el me evitó como si fuera la Plaga Negra afuera de la clase de Biología, ¿y ahora él quiere ser visto sentado conmigo en el almuerzo? ¿El más tiempo social de la escuela? Sabía que es sonaba como si me gustara lo social, pero era verdad. Sin mencionar que esta escuela tenía tan estudiantes pequeños, todos lo notarían.

No sabía porque, pero no me pare, no todavía. Solo seguí mirándolo sorprendida. Edward solo me devolvió la mirada, una perfecta figura de confianza.

¿Por qué era este cambió de corazón? No tenía sentido.

— El se refiere a _ti_ —dijo Jessica, sonando en una mezcla de disgusto y sorpresa. Dudé si ella había sido rechazada por Edward Cullen. Qué pena.

— Hum, creo que si —dije.

Edward empezó a verse un poco impaciente ahora, sus cejas estaban fruncidas un poco. Era obvio que él esperaba que yo me sentara a lado del. No era mi intención solo quedarme en mi asiento, mirándolo como una idiota, pero estaba tratando de imaginarme el extraño funcionamiento de la mente de Edward.

Cuando seguí sin moverme, el rodo los ojos y para sorprenderme aún más, me llamó por mi nombre.

— ¡Bella! —llamó, como reflejo, agache mi cabeza un poco. No era lo suficientemente alto para que las demás mesas lejanas escucharan, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para que las mesas de al lado se quedaran en silencio y me miraran. Mi rostro se volvió en un rojo brillante en menos de un segundo.

Volví a mirar a Edward el parecía divertido. ¿Él quería avergonzarme?

— Diablos, ¿qué estas esperando, Bella? Ve a ver que quiere —me dijo Jessica sonando un poco molesta y empujándome un poco.

— Si, vale —dije de una forma tan coherente.

Me paré de mi asiento y lentamente caminé hasta la mesa de Edward. Lentamente porque no quería tropezarme en el camino. Todos los de las mesas de al lado todavía me miraban, haciendo que mis mejillas constantemente se encendieran. ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer?

Cuando llegué hasta la mesa de Edward, me senté en el lado opuesto a él y rápidamente baje mi cabeza para hacer una cortina de cabello que me ocultara de los chismosos que había. Miré a Edward quién me sonreía, muy divertido ante mi vergüenza.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward? —dije con un pequeño fragmento de irritación. Una esquina de su boca se curvo un poco. El estaba disfrutando muchísimo esto. Idiota.

— Solo quería sentarme con un amigo durante el almuerzo —replicó inocente.

Fruncí aún más en ceño. Por ahora, la mayoría no nos estaba mirando y había vuelto a sus propios asuntos.

— Pensé que no querías relacionarte conmigo afuera de Biología —dije acusadoramente. Probablemente estaba siendo un poco cortante de lo que debería serlo, pero estaba un poco malhumorada. Realmente odiaba la atención.

Edward frunció el ceño un poco antes de que pusiera una expresión de arrepentimiento.

— Si, sobre eso...

— ¿Así que ahora soy más digna de tu presencia para vernos más que en una simple clase? —solté, cortándolo. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy buena, pero él tampoco me había tratado muy bien, solo me hablaba cuando él quería, y eso solo era en clase. Tan pronto como sonaba la campana, señalando el final del periodo, no era bueno para hablar con alguien más.

Edward frunció el ceño, luciendo en una combinación de enojo y un poco arrepentido. Bien. El debería de estar arrepentido.

El abrió su boca para hablar y esperé para que el dijera algo como "No sabes de qué estás hablando" o tal vez algo inmaduro como "Cállate, Bella", su voz salió y disminuyo con paciencia, pero nunca vino. Cuando el habló, su voz estaba llena de remordimiento.

— Lo siento, Bella —dijo quedamente, su voz era triste.

Lo mire a los ojos y vi convicción y sinceridad. El realmente parecía como si lo sintiera realmente. Deje algo de mi frialdad, rápidamente fue en descenso.

— ¿Así que por qué ese cambio de actitud? —le pregunté.

Su mirada se volvió más intensa y no fui capaz de apartar la mirada. Eso, perdonar la expresión cliché, hizo que hubieran mariposas en mi estomago.

— Estoy cansado de alejarme de ti —dijo serio, su mirada todavía era muy intensa que si pudiera, ya habría hecho un gran agujero en mi cráneo. Eso sería realmente desagradable.

Me tomó un segundo absorber lo que él me estaba diciendo, y cuando lo hice, me sonrojé y mire hacia abajo, avergonzada de nuevo. ¿A que se estaba refiriendo? ¿Estaba cansado de alejarse de mí? ¿Ahora iba a estar cerca de mí? Escalofriante.

Tragué saliva y lo volví a mirar a la cara —Hum, ¿bien...?

El se rió y se recargó en su silla —Eres muy interesante. Además ya me he conseguido un boleto directo al infierno —fruncí el ceño.

— Eres muy confuso —dije desanimada. El ser rió de nuevo. Era sorprendente como podía ir de lo serio al caluroso en segundos. El tenía que ser bipolar.

El solamente se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Así que... ahora somos amigos? —le pregunté. El frunció el ceño un poco, era casi indetectable. ¿Había dicho algo?

— Amigos... —musitó el después de unos pocos segundos. — De acuerdo, amigos.

Rodé los ojos — Eso definitivamente tenía que tener una gran consideración — dije sarcásticamente. El se rió de nuevo.

— En tu caso, si —dijo, sus ojos eran luminosos y felices. No sabía a qué se quiso referir a lo que acaba de decir, pero lo deje pasar. Por ahora. ¿De dónde demonios venía su humor feliz-suertudo? Lo vi con sospecha, el me devolvió la mirada curiosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? Sin ofender, pero usualmente tu eres más serio —repliqué.

— Oh, ¿como?

Me encogí de hombros — Nunca sonríes de esa manera —dije sincera. — Y eres mucho más... cerrado. Como un escudo. Es como si tuviera barreras alrededor tuyo, separándote del mundo —sacudí mi cabeza —Lo siento, si soné demasiado profunda, pero así me parece.

Edward ladeó un poco su cabeza y frunció sus cejas un poco —Sabes... sabes mucho al respecto —dijo. Esperé a que diera detalles, y así lo hizo —No quieres atraer atención hacia ti; lo odias. Te sientes torpe entre la gente, y hay algo secreto acerca de ti —él se veía serio y me esforcé por mantener mi postura bien. No podía dejarle ver que estaba tirando la pelota muy cerca.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dije, refiriéndome al comentario del secreto. La diferencia en esta situación, era que yo estaba segura de que había algo diferente en el. Y tenía una prueba; mi vista. Aunque no estuviera el cien por ciento segura de lo que era exactamente, tenía una teoría fuerte. El solo estaba suponiendo que era diferente. No tenía una prueba solida. Técnicamente el espacio vació de su cabeza no era una prueba solida, pero aún así.

Sus ojos se endurecieron y me recargue en mi silla, notando que él no tenía comida en frente. Yo tampoco, pero podía comer si quería.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunté, mirando la mesa vacía que tenía en frente.

Edward sonrió un poco, como si se estuviera riendo de una broma privada. — No. ¿Y tú?

Sacudí mi cabeza — No.

Incliné mi cabeza un poco hacia un lado y vi la mesa vacía. Todavía no lo había visto comer. Eso añadía más fuerza mi última teoría.

Ese libro sobre leyendas Quileute, hizo que mi teoría se hiciera mejor. Describía a los Cullen perfectamente; la piel fría, la súper fuerza y velocidad, el que no comieran... el hecho de que fueran inmortales así que no iban a tener números. El que no tuvieran números equivalía a muerte.

No muertos equivalía a inmortales.

Lo que nos traía de vuelta a mi teoría. El que fueran vampiros.

O "Los Fríos" como decía el libro Quileute.

Todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente y precisamente, ahora lo que necesitaba era la confirmación de alguna manera de Edward. Si era tarde o pronta, lo averiguaría. Si, una persona muy entrometía y probablemente estaba metiendo mi nariz en algo que no era mi asunto, pero el que no hubiera números me volvía loca. Mi "regalo" me decía que eran diferentes. Y tenía que saber porque. No era el tipo de persona que "Oh, eso es bueno..." Necesitaba respuestas para todo. Necesitaba razones.

Aunque de alguna manera, pensaba que no me lo diría tan gustosamente. Solo tenía que hacerlo reventar de alguna manera.

Sabía que sonaba como alguna especie de persona ruda. La presión era mala.

Pero, eso era muy malo en este caso.

Velo de esta manera; Hay que pretender que vivimos en otra dimensión cuando todos tienen permitido usar sombreros negros. Ahora hay que hacer que no puedan verlos en color; ellos solo ven en gris. Ahora hay que pretender que eres la única persona que puede verlos en color. Un día vez a alguien usando uno rojo oscuro en vez de negro. ¿Eso no te haría curioso y que quieras saber la razón de porque? También, dado que nadie más puede ver en color, eres la única que puedes decir que esa persona que usa el sombrero rojo es diferente.

Vale, una extraña y horrible analogía, pero funcionaba... si es que la entendías.

— ¿En que estas pensando? —me preguntó de repente Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos de sombreros negros y rojos.

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros — Sombreros —dije con sinceridad.

— ¿Sombreros? —dijo él escéptico.

Asentí — Sombreros.

— ¿Por qué en sombreros?

Giré mi soda entre mis manos — Si cada uno de los estudiantes de Forks usaran sombreros negros, y solo unos pocos — _me refiero a ti y a tus hermanos_, pensé —usaran sombreros rojos, ¿no sería muy extraño?

Edward me miró como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Tal vez si lo hacía. No sería muy sorprendente. Además, la gente cuerda era la loca, contradiciendo lo que estaba establecido.

— Bueno, sí... —dijo lentamente, sin saber realmente de donde venían mis pensamientos tan extraños.

— Hmm —dije con voz queda, mirando el espacio vació arriba de su cabeza por milésima vez, antes de mirar a la mesa de los Cullen. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos tenía números. Era como la cosa de los sombreros. Era como si cada persona con su número tuviera un sombrero. La diferencia en esta situación era que los Cullen no tenían sombreros de diferente color de todos los demás; no tenían ni sombreros.

Volví a mirar a Edward. El me estaba viendo, muy confundido. Yo también lo estaba un poco. No lo culpaba por estar confundido. Lo hubiera estado si los roles estuvieran invertidos.

— Vamos a jugar un juego —dije, sentándome derecha. Todavía teníamos algo de tiempo antes de que sonara la campana.

La expresión de su rostro se hizo más confundida con rastros de diversión en sus ojos — ¿Un juego? —inquirió. El rió. —Estas sonando exactamente como una niña pequeña, Bella. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —sacudió su cabeza un poco.

— Tiendo a tener un efecto de sorpresa en la gente —dije. — ¿Así que juegas o no?

— Bien, ¿por qué no?

— Bien. Ahora, voy a decir una palabra y tú vas a decir una palabra diferente, la primera que te venga la cabeza.

— Creo que escuchado sobre este juego antes.

— ¿Si?

— Si, Bella.

— Bien, empezaré —sabía que el sospechaba que esta era parte del Descifrar a Edward Cullen plan que estaba preparando. El estaba hablando tranquilo, pero esperaba que de alguna manera lo hiciera vacilar. De hecho, haciendo que se sintiera lo más incomodo posible era mucho mejor.

Pensé durante un segundo — Murciélago. El animal.

— Noche —replicó tranquilo.

Use esta respuesta —: ¿Y qué piensas para "Noche"?

— Murciélago —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba haciendo esto a propósito.

— Murciélago.

— Noche.

— Noche.

— Murciélago.

— Vale, esto no va a ningún lado. Se serio —dije, irritada.

— Bella, no seas una aguafiestas —dijo, todavía sonriendo engreídamente. Estúpido idiota.

— Edward, no eres divertido —dije rodando los ojos. El levanto las manos, rindiéndose.

— Bien, bien. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no empiezas de nuevo?

— Si insistes... —pensé en una palabra durante un segundo. — Sol — ¿Los vampiros se quemaban en el sol, no?

— Brillante.

Le estaba haciendo muy fácil esto. Escanee las palabras en mi mente para encontrar algo que lo hiciera ponerse nervioso para que fuera tan obvio para que pudiera notar que había algo. Trate de mantener mi cuerpo y mi cara relajada y despreocupada y dije otra palabra —: Ataúd.

— Muerte —esto no estaba funcionando. No quería traer las palabras más obvias hasta después, pero debido a mi triste cerebro lento, tendría que decirlas ahora.

— Colmillos.

— Esta no era una palabra que estaba esperando —dijo él.

— Es parte de mi efecto sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Ahora sigue jugando —dije. ¿Esto contaba como una vacilación? No pensaba que él tuviera colmillos... por lo que podía ver.

Una manera común de ver si alguien te está mintiendo es si se detienen antes de contestar la pregunta o repiten de nuevo la pregunta, lo cual el no...

— ¿Así que, colmillos? —preguntó, verificando. Asentí.

_Strike_ número uno, Cullen. Acabas de repetir la pregunta. Una señal de que había algo.

— Diente —Buena salvada, tuve que admitir.

— Comida.

— Beber.

— Sed.

— Bebida.

El no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, aunque el parecía un poquito incomodo respondiendo las preguntas. Si no fueras tan observador y analítico como yo lo era, probablemente no lo habrías notado. Dije la siguiente palabra, esperando que le causara algún tic — Sangre.

El vacilo ligeramente, era casi indetectable. Sus ojos se entrecerraron solo un poquitito, pero lo suficiente para verlo. Era minúsculo, pero estaba allí. Gotcha, Cullen. _Strike_ Dos.

— Hospital —dijo él, después de un segundo de vacilación. Si era un vampiro, y esta posibilidad se estaba haciendo cada vez más cercana, ¿no tendría alguna especie de reflejos? ¿Ser el Maestro Mentiroso y todo eso? Suponía que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado bajo guardia de lo que él debería haber considerado un simple humano.

Sabía que probablemente lo estaba molestando. Era bueno que el libro de los Quileutes dijera que "Los Fríos" traspasaban su territorio para cazar _animales_.

Entonces de nuevo, en todos los tecnicismos, los humanos solo otra especie de animales...

La cara de Edward seguía en calma, pero había algo en el. Con esperanza, mi plan estaba funcionando y estaba retorciéndose por é mi reloj. Casi el tiempo para que la campana sonara. Puede que esta fuera la palabra que había querido decir desde un principio en este pequeño juego, pero se había convertido en la última.

Volví a mirar a los ojos a Edward, todavía manteniendo mi rostro en calma, como si estuviera teniendo nada más que placer por un inútil juego.

— Vampiro.

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron en vez de entrecerrarse, pero solo por una muy pequeña fracción. Lo atrape de nuevo. Le tomo un pequeño segundo para contestarme. Strike tres.

— Dracula.

— Ese es un nombre, Edward. Dame una palabra.

— Colmillos. Colmillos de vampiro —enmendó.

Su voz tenía un tono de tensión y su mano estaba sobre la mesa, apretada en un puño. Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo incomodarse. Bien. Esto solo le daba fuerza a mi teoría, y ahora probablemente estaba nervioso. Quizás sospechaba que sabía algo acerca de él. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era el "Si" o "No" final, para confirmar mis pensamientos y sospechas. Eso podría esperar hasta después.

Entonces la campana sonó, y me paré, empujando la silla. Todos estaban levantándose y dejando la cafetería. Miré a Edward y noté que todavía no se movía.

— ¿Vienes a clase, Edward? —pregunté. Teníamos Biología después del almuerzo.

El miró hacia la mesa de los Cullen, la cual todavía estaba ocupada por su familia. No se había ido como todos los demás. Todos ellos nos miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. La que más sobresalía de ellos, era Rosalie Hale. Ella se veía_ furiosa_. Eso hizo que hubiera escalofríos en mi espalda.

— No más —murmuró para sí mismo. Se volvió hacia mí—: No, ve tú.

Levanté mis cejas, pero no le dije nada. Me giré y salí de la cafetería, sintiéndome un poco triunfante por haber atrapado a Edward Cullen en nuestro pequeño juego. Cuando deje que la puerta de la cafetería se cerrara detrás de mí, atrape un vistazo de todos los Cullen parados en un grupo, con las cabezas juntas sumidos en una profunda conversación.

De alguna manera, sentí que hablaban de mí.


	9. · Bring Me To Life ·

* * *

Capítulo 9

**Bring Me To Life**

* * *

— Hmmm... —dijo Bella pensativamente mientras miraba arriba de mi cabeza. Sus ojos eran rápidos y precisos; probablemente un humano normal no hubiera sido capaz de notar la mirada. Pero yo si la vi. Entonces ella se giro para mirar a mi familia. Sus ojos los escanearon. Estas eran las veces en que daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de leer su mente ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

No sabía que me había poseído para decirle a Bella que se sentara conmigo hoy. Era una acción precipitada, hecha sin ninguna contemplación. Me sentía tan, francamente, idiota por ignorar a Bella fuera de clases. Me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que era por su bien, pero sabía que era injusto para ella.

La mayoría de mis hermanos estaban bien con ello, aunque un poco curiosos con mi fascinación. Rosalie en la otra mano estaba furiosa.

_¡Idiota!_

Mantuve mi cara bien, pero ella sabía que me estaba molestando. Rosalie era vengativa; ella me estaba gritando insultos en su cabeza, haciéndome más difícil ignorarla. Si no fuera la esposa de Emmett...

Bella volvió a mirarme. Todavía estaba confundido, queriendo saber que estaba pensando. Sabía que era diferente. Sabía que no era normal. Pero ¿qué era eso que la hacía diferente? No podía tener alguna especie de poder. Ella solo era una humana. Los humanos no tenían poderes. Ellos solo adquirían habilidades una vez que eran convertidos en vampiros. Los humanos no tenían nada especial.

Casi me reía de como era de contradictorio esa declaración a la chica que tenía enfrente de mí. No sabía qué especial era ella, pero Bella Swan definitivamente era diferente. No podía leer su mente lo cual la hacía un enigma por sí misma. Su acostumbrado comportamiento extraño también decía que era diferente. Pero si esto quería decir que era diferente en la forma humana, desordenes mentales o comportamientos, en un nivel diferente y nuevo, no tenía la menor idea.

Aunque ella tuviera un poder, el cual no podía tener debido a su humanidad, ¿que podría ser? He visto muchos poderes inusuales, pero nunca nada que pudiera justificar su extraño comportamiento. Como el porqué buscaba el espacio arriba de mi cabeza, y en todas las de los demás ya que sus ojos se lanzaban hacia arriba cada vez que hablaba con alguien. ¿Era tan fascinante? Solo era un espacio vacío.

_Hijo de..._

Trate de bloquear e ignorar los pensamientos de Rosalie aun más. Ella podría maldecir como un marinero cuando quería y sabía que me irritaba aún más. Me rehusé a mirarla pero por sus pensamientos engreídos ella podía decir que estaba teniendo el efecto negativo que quería en mí.

Bella volvió a mirarme y estaba probablemente confundida por la expresión de confusión que había en mi rostro. Podrías pensar que ya estaba acostumbrado a no poder oír sus pensamientos, pero solo se hacía más difícil. No puedes imaginar cómo se sentía estar enfrente de ella y no poder oír ni una simple cosa. Era como si estuviera muerta. ¿Había algo malo con su cerebro?

— Vamos a jugar un juego —dijo Bella de repente, atrapándome bajo guardia. Ella no me hubiera sorprendido si pudiera leer su mente...

_¿Un juego? Bueno eso es un poco infantil..._ escuche el malicioso pensamiento de Rosalie.

_Esto se volvería realmente tonto si ella quisiera jugar a las escondidas_, se rió Emmett. Ignore a esos dos.

— ¿Un juego? —Dije riéndome. — Acabas de sonar como una niña pequeña, Bella. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —sacudí mi cabeza.

— Tiendo a sorprender a la gente —dijo. — ¿Así que juegas o no?

— Bien, ¿por qué no? —cualquier juego ridículo que ella quisiera jugar, lo jugaría. Aunque fuese lo que fuese que hizo que quisiera jugar ese juego tuvo que haber sido algún especie de impulso. Ella era tan extraña.

— Bien, ahora, voy a decir una palabra y tú tendrás que decir una palabra diferente, la primera que se te venga a la cabeza —dijo, su voz estaba llena de determinación. Sus ojos tenían algo. ¿A lo mejor algún otro motivo escondido para querer jugar este juego? Tal vez ella no quería tener diversión infantil y de su modo adorable.

— Creo que he escuchado sobre este juego antes —dije, recargándome en mi silla.

— ¿Entendiste?

— Si, Bella.

— Bien, empezaré —ella pensó durante unos segundos, con ese mismo extraño sentimiento en los ojos ¿Qué palabra iba a decir?

Escuché la risa de Alice de repente y resistí el impulso de girar mi cabeza en su dirección y darle un mirada interrogativa.

_Oh, Edward, lamento tu situación en este momento_, rió ella en su cabeza, sabiendo que podía escucharla. No podía transmitir mis propios pensamientos en las mentes de otros, pero sabía que ella sabía que esperaba por una explicación.

_Verás_, dijo ella. _Es un poco ingenioso. Debo de darle más crédito a Bella Swan._

Casi gruñía de lo frustrado que estaba de que Alice no me decía nada. Escuché su risa de nuevo. Parecía que hoy, como Rosalie, disfrutaba de mi irritación.

Bella dejó de pensar, para decir lo que fuese a decir. — Murciélago. El animal.

— Noche —repliqué sin vacilar. ¿Por qué Alice estaba diciendo que Bella era ingeniosa? Quiero decir, ella no era tonta, pero este juego parecía ser tan elemental. Bella habló de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué piensas para "Noche"?

— Murciélago —sabía que eso no respondía lo que ella esperaba, ni era el objetivo del juego, pero no podía resistirlo. Ella era muy divertida.

— Murciélago.

— Noche.

— Noche.

— Murciélago.

— Vale, esto no va a ningún lado. Se serio —dijo Bella, irritada. Había un rastro de enojo en su voz. Por alguna extraña razón, no me gustaba cuando estaba enojada, especialmente cuando ese enojo era por mi causa.

Pero eso no quería decir que no me gustaba ver todas sus divertidas expresiones faciales.

— Bella, no seas una aguafiestas —dije, sonriendo divertido. Estaba siendo un poco engreído. Lo admitía, pero no lo podía evitar con ella. Me sentía... me sentía yo mismo con ella. Ni siquiera sabía porque. Extraño como me sentía tan cómodo como el humano más extraño que había conocido que su mente no podría sacarme de dudas.

— Edward, no eres divertido —dijo, rodando sus ojos chocolate. Levanté mis manos, rindiéndome.

— Bien, bien. Lo siento ¿por qué no empiezas de nuevo?

— Si insistes —ella pensó durante un rápido segundo. — Sol.

Bueno, mi primer impulso hubiera sido decir "Diamantes" o algo como eso, pero me detuve antes de que ella hubiera podido notar algo. Me fui por algo seguro para decir.

— Brillante.

Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en una indiferente. Definitivamente algo no era normal. Casi me reía. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas eran normales con Bella? Podría decir que ella sabía algo. ¿Eso era completamente inocente o no?

Rápidamente aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Por supuesto que ella no sabía más de cuando la salvé aquel día de la furgoneta. No podía saber más.

Ella dijo otra palabra —: Ataúd.

— Muerte —eso era muy fácil. Podría decir que Bella estaba insatisfecha con mi respuesta.

— Colmillos —dijo.

¿Colmillos? ¿Había alguna razón por la que sus palabras aparte de "Sol" fueran un poco morbosas y oscuras? Bueno, el "ataúd" era morboso.

No respondí al instante. Dudé. Para ser honesto, mi primer respuesta de reflejo hubiera sido vampiro. Aunque solo fuera un mito, los colmillos eran un común atributo de los vampiros en las historias. Podría haber dicho eso, y hubiera dicho eso, pero no lo hice. Vacilé. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso hablando con un humano, pero Bella me hacia cosas extrañas.

Ella me miraba expectante esperando una respuestas con el mismo brillo extraño en sus ojos. Pero había algo más. Cuando ella me miró a los ojos, sentí como si estuviera viendo dentro de mí. Como si mi mente fuera una puerta abierta. Que irónico. Yo siempre podía ver las mentes de todos los demás y la única persona a la que no podía vérsela era la que prácticamente veía a través de mi. Al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

¿Bella sabe más de lo que aparenta?

No sé porque, solo debí haber contestado, pero de nuevo, Bella me hacía sentir... nervioso. No había sentido nervioso desde hace mucho tiempo. No me gustaba el sentimiento. En vez de haber contestado lo que debía, dije—: Esa no era una palabra que estaba esperando.

Una fugaz expresión de burla apareció en sus facciones. Ella sabía que me estaba haciendo.

— Parte de mi efecto sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Ahora sigue jugando —dijo.

— ¿Así que, colmillos? —pregunté para verificar aunque no lo necesitara. No podía creer que estaba vacilando como un idiota. Era casi patético. ¿Eso era lo que me estaba haciendo Bella? ¿Despertando reacciones humanas no gratas y casi penosas?

Ella asintió, y hubo un destello de triunfo en sus ojos.

— Diente —buena salvada.

— Comida.

— Beber.

— Sediento —pensé en mi monstruo al que le urgía beber y matarla hasta secarla cuando dijo "Sediento", pero aprendí de la primera vez; "No dejes que un humano te agite" Como si un humano lo pudiera hacer.

De alguna manera sabía que solo decía eso para sentirme mejor.

— Bebida —respondí.

Su cara cayó un poco y pude notar que las respuestas que le estaba dando no le gustaban. Mantuve mi apariencia cómoda y mi cara en calma. Pero sabía que no me estaba sintiendo así. Por dentro, estaba destrozándome. Esas palabras no eran solo coincidencias. Eso tenía un motivo oculto y el que fuera engreído cuando vacilaba era de qué estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Ella escogió esas palabras porque sabía que me harían sentir incomodo.

Ella sabía algo. ¿Por qué cada palabra se relacionaba con el monstruo que verdaderamente era? Podía decir que de la forma en que me miraba. Ella debía saber algo.

— Sangre —dijo ella.

Si la tuviera, estoy seguro de que mi sangre se hubiera congelado. Entrecerré mis ojos solo un poco, no realmente evidente a menos de que me estén viendo de cerca. Pero Bella estaba cerca. Por la intensa manera en que ella estaba viendo mi reacción, podía decir que cuando ella me vio volvió a aparecer ese destello de triunfo. Eso solo confirmaba lo que estaba pensando; ella estaba jugando este juego con un propósito. Bella estaba tratando con esas cartas sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo y con intenciones claras. Ella estaba tratando de profundizar más con sus sospechas.

Lo que me molestaba aun más era que yo estaba dándole lo que ella quería. Estaba perdiendo su juego. ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan nervioso? Bella me hacía sentir tan nervioso como a un chico pidiéndole una cita a una chica. Casi me reía. Evidentemente esto no era una cita, me lamenté por el hombre con el que un día se acosaría y tendría que soportar este tipo de interrogatorios.

Un minúsculo tic apareció en mi pecho, donde aún estaba mi frío corazón cuando pensé en casarme con Bella algún día. Podría pasar, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón me sentía... desolado cuando pensaba en ello. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Bella? Nunca había tenido un sentimiento de vacío como este.

Casi sentía como si me estuviera despertando por dentro. No sentía mucho por dentro. Sentía contenidos todos esos años de soledad. Ni siquiera tenía un alma, ¿cómo podía estarme sintiendo de esta manera? Solía ser un humano como ella, pero ahora no era nada. ¿Así que por qué esos sentimientos?

Alejé los pensamientos y le contesté, sabiendo que había captado mi vacilación —Hospital.

Bella miró su reloj y después a mí, había una especie de determinación alrededor de ella. Algo me dijo que regresara en este momento, dar una excusa y regresar con mi familia, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no me dejaría pararme y caminar. Alejarme de ella. Descubrí que no quería alejarme más de ella. Así que continué sentado allí sabiendo que no era una decisión inteligente.

Su rostro estaba en calma cuando ella dijo —Vampiro.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco. No mucho, pero ella lo vio. Ella vio todo con esos ojos profundos Esos ojos grandes y redondos, aparentando ser inocentes, pero algunas veces sentía que ella veía más que cualquier otro.

Con esa palabra, supe. Supe que ella tenía una especie de idea de lo que éramos. Ella estaba probando una teoría o definitivamente sabía que era un vampiro, no lo sabía. Aunque fuera solo una teoría, sabía que mi comportamiento prácticamente lo había confirmado. Ahora lo que ella necesitaba era una confirmación de mi parte.

Esto era mi culpa. Le di razones para que sospechara de mi familia y de mí sobre ser diferentes. No sabía exactamente cómo pero, ella tomó esas sospechas y encontró algo más.

Le contesté, esperando que mi nerviosismo no se notara —Dracula.

— Es un nombre, Edward. Dame una palabra.

Claro. Pensé rápidamente en algo más — Colmillos. Colmillos de vampiro.

Mi voz estaba tensa y cuando dije esto vi que tenía una mano en la mesa, cerrada en un puño. No lo había notado. Quite mi puño de la mesa y exhale lentamente. Esto no había ido bien... por lo menos para mí. Había invitado a Bella a sentarse conmigo porque me sentía culpable por no hablarle fuera de las clases. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que fuera este almuerzo.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer respecto a ella?

La campana sonó finalizando el almuerzo. No me moví cuando Bella se paró. Podía oír los pensamientos de mis hermanos, la mayoría de ellos sorprendidos, excepto por Alice desde luego. La más difícil de bloquear fue Rosalie. Ella absolutamente furiosa. Sabía que tendría que hablar con ellos cuando se fuera Bella y no estaba tratando de evitarlo.

Bella me miró y notó que no me había movido.

— ¿No iras a clase, Edward? —preguntó.

Miré a mis hermanos quienes todavía no habían dejado la mesa. Definitivamente teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

— No más —murmuré quedamente. Me volví hacia Bella —: No, ve tú.

Ella levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada afortunadamente. No quería más interrogatorios de Isabella. Ella se giró y salió de la cafetería, mis hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos para hablar conmigo. Me paré también, dejando mi expresión en calma e hice una mueca.

_¡Estúpido bastardo! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¡Voy a matar a Bella Swan por mí misma, me aseguraré de ello!_

Le gruñí a Rosalie cuando camino hasta mí. Sabía que estaba enojada, pero no me gustaba el que estuviera tan seguro de que Carlisle le permitiría matar a Bella esta vez.

Bella _no_ moriría. No dejaría que Rosalie o alguien más se acercara a ella. La necesidad de protegerla era fuerte y no me iba a retractar. Sabía que la decisión lógica sería matarla si no nos volveríamos a ir, pero no dejaría que pasara.

_Bella tiene que saber, o al menos debe de tener alguna pista, de que somos vampiros ¿Por qué más habría de jugar ese juego?_ Pensó Emmett, y estaba en lo correcto. Ella tenía que saber.

Me giré hacia Jasper — ¿Qué sentiste de ella? — pregunté en un urgente susurró.

— Ella se sintió decidida y segura, aunque su seguridad cayó algunas veces — Podía también sentir

— Todo esto fue parte de su plan —casi gritó Rosalie. —Ella nos va a exponer, ¡debieron haberme escuchado antes y matarla!

_¿No deberían de estar yendo a clase?_

_¡La señorita Hale parece como si estuviera a punto de reventar!_

_¡Esa chica Hale se escucha como una psicótica! Me preguntó si debería de decírselo a alguien..._

Giré mi cabeza para ver a tres señoritas paradas allí y mirándonos.

Noté que casi todos nosotros, con excepción de Alice, estábamos tensos debido al enojo de Rosalie. No era sorprendente que estuvieran mirando. Parecíamos como si viniéramos de una clase de administración enfadada. Sin mencionar que probablemente había oído lo que Rosalie había dicho...

Esto era muy embarazoso.

Probablemente lo sería aún más si fuéramos humanos. Me imagine a Bella sonrojándose en una situación como esta y casi sonreí. Antes, odiaba ver a Bella sonrojarse porque me tentaba a beber sangre aún más. Ahora, todavía era un poco difícil resistirlo, pero lo encontraba más adorable que algo incómodo.

— Quizás deberíamos hablar afuera —sugirió Alice con ligereza. ¿Cómo podía estar en calma? Ella debió haber visto algo y me lo estaba escondiendo. Ella estaba cantando alguna tontería en su cabeza, sin permitirme saber.

Tan pronto como estuvimos afuera, Rosalie explotó.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota!? ¿¡Hay algo malo con tu cabeza!? Dios mío, ¡acabas de arruinar todo! —empezó a maldecir y solo me quedé parado allí, esperando a que volviera. No sabía cómo Emmett la soportaba. La cara de Jasper estaba muy enojada, pero sabía que era solo porque el enojo de Rosalie lo estaba afectando.

— Rosie, creo que eso es suficiente. No todo es culpa de Edward —dijo Emmett, tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Siseó ella ácidamente. — El me hubiera dejado matarla desde antes o al menos no se hubiera sentado con ella hoy. Eso fue una irresponsabilidad de su parte.

— El no podía saber que estaba a punto de hacer. No puede leer su mente, ¿recuerdas?

— Bueno, ¡todo esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que esa estúpida furgoneta la aplastara!

— ¿Así que iba a dejarla morir aunque no fuera su hora? —dije tratando de estar calmado.

— ¡Sí! Solo es una humana ¿A quién le importa si ella muere? ¡Solo has estado jugando al súper héroe! ¡Tal vez deberías de pensar más en esta familia que en ti mismo!

— Pienso en la familia.

— ¿Entonces porque la salvaste? ¿No pensaste en cómo íbamos a sufrir a causa de tu estupidez? ¡No quiero irme de nuevo!

— Rosalie creo que es suficiente de tantas rabietas —dijo Alice firmemente. — Si no puedes estar en calma y ser madura con esto, te pido que des un paso atrás y dejes que el resto de nosotros tome una decisión sobre qué haremos —Rosalie parecía como estuviera a punto de ponerse a gritarle a Alice, pero entonces cerró su boca y me miró. Le devolví la mirada. Ella fingía que estaba pensando en la familia, pero sabía que solo pensaba en sí misma. Rosalie siempre había sido egoísta, y ahora no era diferente.

Aunque yo no era mucho mejor. No debí haberle hablado a Bella, ni siquiera en Biología. No tenía idea de que Bella encontraría tanto. ¿Cómo pudo averiguar tantas cosas? El incidente de la furgoneta no había revelado que éramos vampiros.

Algo más debió haberla llevado a esa teoría, ¿pero qué?

Ella solo era humana. Solo humana. No tenía poderes para ayudar como el poder leer mentes.

— Alice tú sabías que esto iba a pasar —dije, recordando su risita de antes. ¡Ella no se había molestado en advertirme!

Alice asintió, sin vergüenza alguna. Le haría muy bien un poco de vergüenza — Lo sabía. Debo decir, que Bella es un poco ingeniosa. ¿Quién iba a decir que podría destrozar al gran Edward Cullen? —ella se rió con su risa tintineante, sentí como me invadía la irritación de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?

— Porque era algo que quería ver.

— Viste algo más, ¿no Alice? —Dijo Jasper— No hay otra manera de que estés tan tranquila por esto de decirle o no a Edward.

Ella asintió. — Si vi algo más, si no lo hubiera visto te hubiera advertido, Edward. Lo siento.

Me pellizque el puente de la nariz, exhalando lentamente de nuevo — Esta bien, Alice. Solo dime lo que viste ¿Bella se irá? ¿Mantendrá la boca cerrada? —Sentí de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento de vacío cuando pensé en Bella marchándose. No me gustaba.

— No, ella no se va, y si, no le dirá nada a nadie. Pero eso no es lo que vi —dijo Alice. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Dime —dije, sonando más ansioso de lo que pretendía. Alice rodó los ojos, por mis respuestas irracionales.

Ella dejó de cantar lo que fuese que estuviese cantando en su mente y me abrió su mente. Dejándome ver la visión por mí mismo.

Me concentré en ella, viendo lo que se suponía que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Entonces gruñí fríamente, más fríamente que antes, miré a Alice con los ojos abiertos en shock. Ella me regresó la mirada, sonriendo un poco. ¿Cómo podía estar contenta por esto? ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Esto era...

— Imposible —dije, sacudiéndole mi cabeza. — Alice tu y yo sabemos que esto nunca pasará. No puede pasar.

Los otros nos miraron curiosos, nosotros los ignoramos.

— Edward, es por eso que no te advertí sobre esto. Mis visiones estuvieron un poco borrosas ya que Bella estaba confundida y llena de incertidumbre, pero el futuro es claro ahora. Eso es lo que va a pasar y creo que lo necesitas. Lo mereces, Edward.

— No puede pasar, Alice. No debería. Ella es humana. No lo permitiré.

— Dices eso ahora, pero tu corazón ya ha tomado la decisión — Emmett bufó ante la tan cursi línea — Ella está despertando sentimiento en ti, trayéndote a la vida. Pienso que lo necesitas.

— Aún así no puede pasar —dije. Sabía que tenía razón. Su visión no se volvería realidad, no estaba bien. Me sentí aún más desolado cuando me imagine esto. Su visión se podía volver real. Cuando la vi, no pude negar que sentí que surgía un calor en mi corazón después de que lo pensara por un segundo. Mi cuerpo pudo haber estado congelado y en shock primero, pero lo que más pensaba, era que sentí que lo _quería_.

Sacudí mi cabeza y Alice suspiró.

— ¿Qué viste Alice? —preguntó Emmett. El, Jasper, Rosalie todos se veían confundidos.

— Lo veras —replicó Alice, haciendo que la mirara. Ella era tan confidente sobre lo que iba a pasar.

— Tus visiones son subjetivas —le recordé.

— Es verdad, pero no lo veo cambiar, a menos que sea así, pasará.

Sabía que no había manera de convencerla, así que lo deje ir — ¿Viste que hay diferente con ella? ¿Por qué se comporta tan extrañamente?

Ella se detuvo, probablemente preguntándose si me lo debería de decir. Ella finalmente respondió —: Si.

— ¿Y bien? Dime —demandé. Necesitaba saber que era lo diferente que había en Bella. Alice sonrió. Exasperante e irritante duendecillo.

— Creo que lo mantendré en secreto por ahora. No pienses que lo podrás encontrar en mi mente, lo esconderé de ti. Esto es algo que deberás encontrar por ti mismo, Edward.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados —Alice por favor dime, hará todo esto mucho más fácil.

— Nada en la vida es fácil. Sería mejor que lo encontraras por ti mismo, lo sabrás pronto. Si te hace sentir mejor, no le diré a nadie más. Ellos sabrán cuando tú sepas.

Suspire, sabiendo que Alice no iba a ceder — Bueno, ¿puedes darme alguna especie de pista? ¿Para ayudarme?

Alice sacudió su cabeza y me sentí gruñir de nuevo —No es algo que puedas imaginar sin que te lo diga. Ella se abrirá. Aunque debo decir, no creo que lo hubiera imaginado sin mis visiones, por mi misma. Nunca había oído de eso. Muy inusual.

— Alice me estas matando con tanto suspenso —se quejó Emmett. Alice sonrió ante esto.

— ¿Así que no hacemos nada con Bella Swan? —dijo Jasper.

— Si, si lo haremos —dijo Rosalie. — Ella es una amenaza. No quiero irme de nuevo, debemos encargarnos de ella.

— Me gusta el cómo no valoras la vida humana, Rosalie —dije. — Solo porque quieres tu humanidad de nuevo no quiere decir que puedes quitársela a alguien. Tu y yo sabemos que no es solo por la familia que no quieres que siga viva —Sabía que Rosalie estaba celosa de que Bella fuera humana. Rosalie mantuvo la boca cerrada, rehusándose a hablar.

— ¿Así que no hacemos nada? —dijo Emmett, mirándonos a todos para confirmarlo.

— Nada que dañe a Bella —dijo Alice. Jasper la miró.

— ¿Nos vamos de Forks?

— No, no lo haremos tampoco.

— ¿Por qué no? Sé que dijiste que no la ves diciéndole a alguien, pero nos hemos ido por cosas menores que esta.

— Lo sé, pero esta vez no lo haremos.

— ¿Por qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me alejé, sabiendo lo que Alice iba a decir — Porque Bella será nuestra hermana algún día.

* * *

Por fin!!! Espero que les haya gustado y ya se viene lo emocionante!!! Porque déjenme decirles que los próximos cinco capítulos que vienen... ufff... están como para morirse de la emoción. Bue-nísimos. No me tardaré demasiado con el próximo para compensar la estpidez que cometí hace algunos días. **Resulta que, como dije en la nota de edición del primer capítulo, tuve que borrar todos los capítulos porque se me recorrieron, entonces, antes de borrarlos los guardé (obviamente) y lo único que he estado haciendo es subirlos y ya. Pero en un momento de distracción (o estupidez) borré el capítulo que correspondía al verdadero capítulo 7. Llamado 42. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello salvo dos chicas que amablemente me avisaron de esto (sino, yo ni en cuenta), esto se debe a que el capítulo no es tan importante, sólo es una plática filosófica entre Edward y Bella en la clase de Biología. **

Yendo al grano, ojalá no haya inconveninentes en esto. Obviamente lo voy a subir, y espero hacerlo pronto para que puedan leerlo. Así que, cuando lo suba borraré estos tres capítulos y ya podrán leerlo como si fuera una actualización o algo así. EN serio lo lamento, no vuelve a pasar ù__ú

**El capítulo 10 lo subo mañana. Eso ya es más que asegurado :D**


	10. · Savin Me ·

**¡¡¡Por fin el capítulo 10!!! Después de dos meses de espera XD ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**S**avin** M**e

* * *

_— ¿**N**os vamos de Forks? _

_— No, no lo haremos tampoco._

_— ¿Por qué no? Sé que dijiste que no le iba a decir a nadie, pero nos hemos ido por cosas menores que esta._

_— Lo sé, pero esta vez no lo haremos._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza, adivinando lo que Alice iba a decir — Porque Bella va ser nuestra hermana algún día._

**_------------_**

Era más de medianoche y no podía dormir. Solo había una cosa en mi mente desde el mediodía. Creo que puedes saber que es.

El único ruido en la habitación era el tic tac del reloj, pasado de medianoche, y la pálida luz de la luna colándose por la ventana y alumbrando el suelo.

Estaba agitada. Seguí reproduciendo el almuerzo con Edward de nuevo y de nuevo en mi cabeza. Estaba el noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que Edward y su familia eran vampiros. ¿Por qué más habría de actuar tan extraño? Estaba tan nervioso que pude darme cuenta. Por supuesto que todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que él no fuera un vampiro y que el sólo hubiera actuado de esa forma porque él era... chocante... y él... agh, no lo sabía.

Sé lo que estás pensado; ¿cómo podía aceptar esto tan fácilmente? ¿cómo no estaba asustada?

Podía aceptar esto porque no había otra explicación que tuviera tanto sentido como está lo tenía. Creía que era verdad, no porque fuera una creyente de lo mitos y la magia, sino por mi propia maldición. Si era posible que pudiera ver extraños números y visiones de la muerte, entonces no podía ver muy imposible que los vampiros existieran. Si dijera que las brujas y brujos existían también, no estaría sorprendida.

A menos, de que mi poder fuera fruto de mi imaginación y estuviera realmente demente. Sabía que si le decía a alguien acerca de esto sería llevada aun psiquiátrico y sería puesta en observación por aburridos psiquiatras.

Tal vez tenía alguna condición mental, como esas personas que veían colores y oían cosas, sentían ciertos sentimientos, o veían letras o números.

Excepto que mi condición no sería descubierta. Muchos científicos querrían estudiarla.

EN cuanto si me asustaba o no. Bien, sin rodeos, me asustaba. Sólo me ponía en calma y me armaba de valentía, pero mi mente me gritaba que me detuviera y que me escapara antes de que yo me hundiera.

Sabía que Edward no quería lastimarme, si lo hubiera querido hacer, hubiera dejado que la furgoneta me aplastara desde hace semanas.

Pero esto no paraba mi instinto de supervivencia. Si aprendes que alguien con el que convives todos los días come y mata humanos, y coincidentemente tú eres un humano, tu primer instinto es el de supervivencia. Es incontrolable.

Pero de nuevo, de algún modo sabía que Edward no me haría daño, entonces yo intentaba trabajar para controlar este miedo aún innecesario. Si la familia de vampiros de Forks quisiera matarme, yo ya no estaría vivía.

Pero, ¿cuándo moriría? Esta noche parecía estar llena de contemplaciones y revelaciones.

Dejando mi comodidad, caminé hacia el espejo junto a mi armario. Mi pálido reflejo se veía igual que siempre; sin números.

Aunque, ¿por qué? Algunas veces estaba agradecida por esto. El saber cuándo vas a morir puede hacer que te vuelvas loco. Sería un poco nervioso tener la fecha de muerte encima de tu cabeza, algo que constantemente te recuerda que el final se acerca.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba… preocupada, por ser una mejor palabra. ¿Por qué no podía ver mis propios números? ¿esto significaba algo?

Dejando a un lado lo que otros pensaban, yo sabía que esto no se debía a una condición psicológica. Así que entonces, ¿Por qué la tenía?

Noches de desvelo siempre eran gastadas en esto. No me quejaba de mi vida. Admitía que a veces lloriqueaba un poco, pero no me quejaba tanto. ¿Para que quejarte de algo que no puedes cambiar?

Pero esto no impedía que dejara de pensar en esto. Preguntándome cómo era posible y por qué era que tenía esto; ¿habría alguien como yo? Veía cosas morbosas y me metía con el destino, como el haber salvado a Connor. Alguien quizás no me clasificaría como humana. ¿Qué si no lo era?

Algunas veces pensaba en mí misma como una especie de demonio. Sabía y veía cuando morirían las personas. Esto no podía ser algún tipo de poder angelical. Esto era espeluznante y oscuro. Esta maldición era inexplicable y me hacía sentir como si tuviera un alma corrompida.

Ga, esto de estar pensando en inmortalidad, almas y religión, a pesar de que yo era más angostica que nadie más, estaba estresándome. Necesitaba vacaciones. Todos estos pesados pensamientos me harían vieja más pronto de lo que me tocaba. Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi espeso y largo cabello. Probablemente era una extraña especie de demonio. Cómo aquellos chicos escalofriantes de las películas de terror.

Si de verdad había un Dios ahí arriba, debe de estar odiándome.

Me sentí como una de esas personas que ruegan por ser salvadas de la condena eterna. Si Él existía, entonces Él me había hecho de la manera en que yo era.

¿Por qué demonios Él haría eso? ¿Cuál era el objetivo?

Tal vez si yo supiera que había un objetivo, uno bueno, para el que fuera así, entonces no lo odiaría tanto.

De repente sentí pasar una corriente de aire frío y giré. ¿Qué era eso? Mis ojos inmediatamente fueron hacia la ventana para ver si accidentalmente la había dejado abierta. Me paré y chequé el seguro. Síp, cerrada y segura. Difícilmente había abierto esta cosa. Así que, ¿qué era eso?

_Hay un propósito._

Me giré una vez más, mi ojos paseaban por la habitación para localizar el sonido. Era... era una voz.

De hecho, era más un susurro suave, que una voz. La única cosa que había oído y podía pensar era el viento, era tan discreto. Pero oía las palabras. Un escalofría recorrió mi columna.

Me quedé parada por unos momentos, pero el susurro suave nunca volvió. Tenía que estar imaginándome cosas. Verdaderamente me tenía que estar volviendo loca en estos momentos... si no era que ya estaba lo suficiente.

Gateé de regreso a mi cama, para intentar dormirme, pero ese susurro fantasmal empezó a repetirse por si solo en mi cabeza.

_Hay un propósito._

No podría dormir esta noche, eso es seguro.

* * *

—¿Hay buenas librearías por aquí? —pregunté a Ángela el día siguiente en el almuerzo. Necesitaba un buen libro, ya que ya había leído todos los que tenía en mi casa y la librearía de aquí era un asco. Y no, Edward Cullen no me había vuelto a invitar a que me sentará con él en el almuerzo. Había asustado al pobre chico

—No. Pero hay más tiendas en Port Angeles —contestó Ángela.

—Oh —dije—. ¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí? La librearía de aquí es muy mala, sin ofensa.

Ángela rió —Ninguna. Y sí, sé cómo llegar ahí. Todo mundo va ya que en Forks no hay cines o buenas tiendas. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo mirar las direcciones por mí misma.

—De todas formas tengo que ir. Tengo que comprar un regalo para mi mamá.

Jessica, cargando una bandeja de comida, se sentó a mi lado entonces —¡Hey! —ella estaba emocionada. Emocionada porque, no tenía idea.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Port Angeles, Jess? —preguntó Ángela.

—¡Definitivamente! Tengo que comprarme unos tops nuevos —ella se inclinó como si acabara de ganar la lotería.—Para mi cita de éste sábado —ella se inclinó de nuevo luciendo divertida. Ella tenía una cita. Ninguna razón para estar satisfecha. Me refiero a que, nunca he tenido un novio antes, pero no me importaba si ella tenía o no.

Eh, la carencia de sueño me estaba haciendo tonta hoy. La actitud tan engreída de Jessica no me estaba ayudando.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Ángela, luciendo genuinamente feliz por Jessica. Sólo podía ver lo buena que era.

Jessica tiró de su cabello rizado —¡Mike Newton! ¡Él finalmente me preguntó! Estoy emocionada, estaba segura de que le gustabas, Bella —ella entrecerró sus ojos mientras decía esto y me miró con desconfianza. Nunca trataría de robarle a Mike Newton. El chico era guapo y era bueno, pero no estaba interesada en él. Él no me hacía sentir ninguna especie de conexión, por más romántico que sonara eso.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, lo hubiera asustado. Dudo que fuera mi tipo —dije con ligereza.

—Quizás podríamos conseguirte algunas ropas mientras estamos allí. En serio que necesitas más color en tu guardarropa, sin ofender. Tal vez alguien te invite a salir, entonces.

—Jessica —dijo Ángela en un tono de advertencia. Miré mi atuendo; unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga larga, una blusa blanca con cuello en forma de V atada con unos espaguetis negros debajo. Mis zapatos eran unos converse blancos y negros. Supuse que necesitaba colores, pero no quería.

—Creo que me quedaré así como estoy —dije, tomando un sorbo de mi coca.

Sentí una sensación picante detrás de mi cabeza y me giré para encontrarme con los ojos dorados de Edward Cullen. Me estaba mirando directamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco y me sonrojé. La seria expresión de Edward de repente se hizo divertida y me dio una media sonrisa. Me giré rápidamente, sin querer mirarlo. Después de mi pequeña presentación de valentía de ayer con ese juego de palabras, las cosas iban a ser un poco extrañas entre nosotros. Sabía que era un vampiro, y él sabía uqe yo sabía.

Y sabía que él sabía lo que yo sabía. Y él sabía que yo sabía que…

Pero ¿él sabía como sabía eso?

Por supuesto que no.

Jessica notó mi pequeña interacción con Edward y levantó sus cejas —Así que, ¿qué pasa con Edward Cullen y contigo, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros —Somos amigos —dije cortamente.

—¿Te agrada?

—Uh, si claro.

—No, Bella, ¿te gusta, él?

—Cielos, Jess. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿en el sexto grado? No, no me gusta. Sólo somos amigos.

Jessica me dio una extraña mirada y estaba segura d que mis mejillas brillaban rojas, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque me estaba sonrojando. Hablamos de cosas sin importancias antes de que la campana sonara. Planeamos ir a Port Angeles esta noche ya que era viernes, así que no mañana no había clases ni tarea por hacer.

Me levanté y tiré mi basura en el cesto. Cargando mi mochila, me dirigí a clase. Noté que los Cullen ya no estaban en la cafetería, así que supuse que ya se habían ido.

Bastante seguro, Edward ya estaba sentado en su asiento en la clase de Biología. Yo casi me giraba para marcharme, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Él sabría que era por él que me había saltado la clase.

Me senté en mi lugar y Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa en saludo. Le devolví la sonrisa y puse mis libros en la mesa. Por supuesto que esto no era tan extraño.

—Así que, Bella —dijo él. Mi corazón empezó a latir un poco rápido como siempre lo hacía cuando él me hablaba.--¿Cómo estás?

Nunca había dicho esto, pero odiaba las charlas cortas. Esta era una pequeña plática, así que lo odiaba.

—Bien —dije.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero el señor Banner entró al salón, anunciando un examen sorpresa. Nadie es fan de los exámenes sorpresa, pero honestamente podría decir que estaba agradecida de este. Este examen tomaría un buen tiempo y eso significaba que no tendría que hablarle a Edward.

Me sentía un poco mal por no querer hablarle, pero era tan extraño. Sabía su secreto y él lo sabía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza en este momento? ¿qué pensaba de mí? ¿Seguíamos siendo amigos?

Quería hablar con él acerca de ello. Quería enfrentarlo y cuestionarlo. Quería respuestas específicas a todas las preguntas que paseaban por mi cabeza. Cómo vivía, qué de su familia, cómo y cuándo se había convertido en lo que es…

Por supuesto que mis sentidos me decían que corriera y honestamente lo estaba considerando, pero encontraba que no quería hacerlo.

Él por qué no quería hacerlo estaba junto a mí. Todo lo que quería era estar junto a Edward y el que fuera un vampiro no lo iba a cambiar. Me gustaba estar con él, extrañamente. Me gustaba su compañía aunque hiciera mi corazón latir rápidamente y mis mejillas sonrojarse más de lo que deberían —y normalmente me sonrojaba un montón— Lo encontraba interesante aunque él supiera más de mí que yo de él.

La forma en que algunas veces él me miraba era tan intensa e intrigante. Él era tan misterioso y yo quería saber más acerca de él. Algo de acerca de él me atraía. Me hacía sentir algo dentro de mí. No, no era porque fuera vampiro. Ya había sentido esto antes, así que no podía ser eso.

La campana sonó de nuevo y me levanté de mi asiento, mirando a Edward para ver que él me estaba viendo. Su mirada era tan intensa; era como si él estuviera viendo a través de mí. ¿Él me conocía de la manera en la que yo lo conocía él? Imposible.

Me giré y caminé hasta el salón, mis pensamientos eran revueltos y confusos. Pero había una oración coherente que tenía.

¿Me gustaba Edward Cullen?

**———————————————————————————————-**

— ¿Qué tal esta chicas? —preguntó Jessica cuando se probó otra prenda para su cita de mañana con Mike.

La miré de arriba hacia abajo, pensando lo mismo que con las otras prendas que se había probado: _Genial, si quieres mandar el mensaje de que quieres que llegue a la tercera base en la primera cita._

Mantuve la boca cerrada y deje que Ángela criticara, sabiendo que ella era mucho mejor que en esto que yo.

Después de otros veinte minutos me cansé y me paré. — Voy a la librería —dije—. Me encontraré con ustedes en el restaurante en una hora, ¿vale?

— Bien —dijo Ángela—. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

Asentí y salí; siguiendo las direcciones que me había dado Ángela hacia un rato para ir a la librería. El sol era débil, que podías decir que estaba demasiado nublado por aquí. Extrañaba Phoenix. Extrañaba el sol que había diariamente.

Después de otros veinte minutos, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de a dónde diablos iba. Lo cual resultaba escalofriante cuando te ponías a pensarlo. Vi hacia mis espaldas y no vi ninguna de las tiendas donde Ángela y Jessica dijeron que estarían. Sabía que si entre más me ponía a buscar la librería me perdería aún más.

Suspirando, me giré y regresé a la tienda de ropa. Desde ahí esperaba poder encontrar el camino al restaurante donde me había quedado a ver con Ángela y Jessica si es que ya estaban ahí.

Se estaba oscureciendo, poniéndome más nerviosa. Después de otros veinte minutos me di cuenta de que estaba aún más perdida que antes. Esto era tan estúpido.

Anduve en círculos por otros diez minutos antes de dar con la tienda de ropa donde Jessica y Ángela estaban. Sabía que probablemente ya se habían ido, pero estaba muy segura de que podría encontrar mi camino al restaurante desde ahí.

El único problema es que había una sola y muy oscura, y larga calle entre la tienda y yo que estaba detrás varias bodegas. Tomaría unos minutos en poder llegar.

Estaba a un tercio de la calle cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Mirando detrás de mi hombro noté un par de hombres caminando, o más bien tropezándose detrás de mí. Ellos debían estar borrachos o drogados. Apresuré el paso.

Otro hombre se les unió a los otros dos. Podía oírlos riéndose y bromeando unos con otros. Sus pasos hacían eco a los míos.

— ¡Hey, cariño, espera! —llamó uno de ellos, sus palabras estaban mal pronunciadas. Definitivamente estaba borracho. Esto sólo me hizo acelerar el paso en busca en algún lugar cercano.

De repente, hubo más hombres enfrente de mí. Incluyendo a esos detrás de mí, estaba atrapada. Ellos eran siete y sólo yo. Mierda, este tipo de cosas jamás me pasaban en Phoenix.

— ¿Qué pasa, corazón? —dijo uno de ellos. Me giré al escuchar el sonido de su voz y me encontré con su cara.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Sus números me dijeron que iba a morir dentro de diecinueve horas, así que naturalmente, mi cuerpo se congeló y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

Mierda, está pasando, pensé con pánico. Este era un mal momento para estar viendo una visión. Porque este chico no podía morirse después, ¡Maldita sea!

No había vez en la que odiara tanto mi poder como esta. Cuando estaba viendo la visión de la muerte de alguien, mi mente era llevada a otro lado y mi cuerpo básicamente estaba indefenso. No podría controlarlo realmente hasta que la visión terminara. Esto significaba que estos chicos podrían atacarme, violarme, hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, y para el tiempo en que terminara, sería muy tarde para hacer algo.

Porque demonios podía ver visiones de las muertes de las personas cuando las veía veinticuatro horas máximo antes de su muerte, no lo sabía. No me servía para nada. Pero lo hacía, y esto eventualmente me llevaba a mi muerte, o violación. Cualquiera. Probablemente las dos. Maldición.

Con ningún control de lo que estaba pasando, sentí mis hombros alzarse y mi cuerpo quedándose inmóvil, en trance. Las voces de esos asquerosos hombres se fueran haciendo más y más lejanas.

_Era en algún rato de la mañana. Esos hombres que había visto, el que había visto que iba a morir en diecinueve horas, estaba sentado en un desastroso departamento. Él estaba llenando una aguja con una especie de liquido. Drogas, lo sabía._

_Entonces él cerró su mano izquierda en un puño apretado, intentando que las venas resaltaran aún más. Eran apenas notorias, aunque no estaba muy sorprendida considerando la pobre salud que tenía._

_Accidentalmente fallando en una vena por un par de veces, finalmente encontró una y se inyectó. Él tosió y tiró la aguja. Se levantó y tropezó por un momento, obviamente muy fuera de él._

Sentí un soplido en la parte derecha de mi cuerpo, haciéndome tropezar y casi sacándome de la visión. Pero inmediatamente fue metida en ella de nuevo. No había nada que pudiera sacarme de una visión una vez que estaba en ella.

_El chico parecía como si estuviera a punto de volar, estaba segura de que se sentía en la cima del mundo en ese momento. Él se giró hacia su estéreo cuando una mujer entró a la habitación; probablemente su novia. El tomó sus manos y comenzó a bailar un sucio baile con ella. _

_Entonces la soltó de repente y empezó a sacudirse. Eso no se veía nada bien, pero ¿yo qué sabía?_

Algo frío y duro me golpeó de repente durante un segundo, e hizo que volviera a estar un poco consciente de lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo, pero tan pronto como pasó, regresé a mi estado de la visión.

_El hombre seguía sacudiéndose, pero después de unos segundos, él empezó a murmurar un poco en un especie de delirio. No estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su mente estaba a mil kilómetros lejos de allí._

_Él finalmente se detuvo y se cayó en el sofá, inconsciente. La escena entonces cambió, mostrándolo todavía inconsciente en el sofá, pero esta vez sabía que ya no estaba vivo. Su respiración fue bajando lentamente hasta que se paró completamente. Murió a causa de las drogas._

La visión terminó y me sentí volver a la realidad. Sentí la misma cosa fría y dura de la hace unos momentos. Aunque esta vez me envolvió, haciéndome sentir que estaba flotando en el aire. Cuando mis sentidos volvieron a enfocarse y a estar cerca, noté que no estaba flotando en el aire, estaba siendo cargada. Y, Dios, quien fuera que me estuviese cargando tenía los brazos de piedra.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y alcé la vista. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era Edward Cullen.

Él me miró. Sus ojos eran duros y su mandíbula estaba tensa. El no parecía contento. Él parecía como si estuviera tratando de reprimir la cólera. Rabia. Esto no era bueno.

Él no dijo nada, caminó hacia su Volvo, de donde fuese que viniera, y me puso en el asiento del pasajero.

Él cerró la puerta del pasajero y camino velozmente hacia el lado del conductor. Se metió, cerró la puerta, y encendió el motor, acelerando.

De repente en shock inicial que sentí al despertar en los brazos de Edward se fue y mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas.

— Es-espera, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunté rápidamente, girándome hacia Edward.

— Cinturón de seguridad —dijo cortante, su voz era tensa con una rabia controlada. Me puse el cinturón y me giré de nuevo hacia él. Cada vez que una luz de la calle iluminaba su rostro, podía ver la rabia en sus ojos topacios.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunté de nuevo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que... —me callé. Pensé que iba a ser violada y dejada para morir, eso era lo que iba a decir, pero no lo hice. No quería decir las palabras en voz alta.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó aún más —Acabo de salvarte de un puñado de borrachos que iban a matarte, ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo?

—¿Eh?

—Sólo estabas parada ahí. Parecías como si estuvieras en el espacio. ¿Por qué no estabas intentando escapar? —demandó él. Estaba probando su paciencia, estaba segura.

—Hum… —Bueno, es porque uno de ellos va a morir accidentalmente por sobredosis en menos de veinticuatro horas, así que tuve una encantadora visión de su muerte. Es por eso que no intenté huir. —No lo sé. El miedo y la sorpresa me congelaron, supongo —La mentira era tan obvia en mi voz; seguramente un niño pequeño ni me hubiera creído.

Edward se rió, aunque el sonido era vacío y sin ningún tipo de humor. — Eres una pésima mentirosa, Bella. Estabas haciendo algo además de congelarte; estabas ahí pero sólo tu cuerpo. Tu mente estaba muy lejos de ahí —él me miró.— Podría decir.

— Oh, bueno, hum... —brillantes respuestas, Bella.

— Algo pasó —dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para mí. Pude ver el restaurante donde se suponía que me iba a ver con Ángela y Jessica. Edward aparcó enfrente de él y me pregunté cómo habría sabido que yo iba a venir aquí.

Él salió del auto y caminó junto a mi tan rápido que yo ni siquiera había alcanzado la puerta todavía. Él abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que salí. El cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y yo retrocedí. Su expresión se disculpó por un segundo antes de volver a la enojada y fuerte expresión.

De repente una pregunta vino a mi cabeza — ¿Cómo me encontraste? — En serio, eso no pudo haber sido una coincidencia. El camino estaba desierto, ¿por qué estaría conduciendo en el camino de detrás de las bodegas?

Edward hizo una mueca durante un pequeño segundo, dándome a entender que esto no era una coincidencia, y dijo —: Responderé a tus preguntas si contestas las mías, empezando con lo que acaba de pasar con esos hombres.

Contemplé esto en mi cabeza. Sabía que él podría decir cuando estaba mintiendo, y si le decía la verdad, sabría mi secreto.

Pero también está era una oportunidad para que él se abriera y me dijera su secreto. Y no sin mencionar que estaba bastante curiosa por saber cómo había sabido que necesitaba ayuda. Eso no tenía nada que ver con la cosa de los vampiros.

¿Él tendría más de un secreto escondido?

Sabía que si me rehusaba a decirle la verdad, podría perder mi última oportunidad de que se abriera conmigo. Además, no sería la peor cosa si él supiera acerca de mi poder. Él era igual, o si no hasta más, extraño, así que éramos como dos guisantes en una vaina. Dos guisantes muy diferentes, pero de todas formas éramos guisantes.

Si no le decía, él pensaría que estaba loca. Él podría decirle a su papá doctor y probablemente me llamarían para ir a un hospital para asegurarse de que no sufriera daños.

También, Edward me salvó. Salvó mi vida. Me sentía como si le debiera algo.

Le asentí a Edward, aceptando sus condiciones — Bien, te diré lo que quieres saber si tú haces lo mismo.

— Lo haré.

* * *

Guten Morgen!

So, what's up? Espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan disfrutado aquellos que tanto ansiaban que llegara a este capítulo. No sé, pero éste y los otros cinco que vienen son mis favoritos. EN especial el quince… que ¡¡uff!! Laura lo dejó buenísimo. ¡Ya quiero leerlo! En fin, ese no es el caso. Perdón por haber tardado tanto, dije que el sábado y ya es domingo, pero no sé qué le dio a mi internet que se puso difícil justo ayer. No puedo asegurarles que subiré pronto el 11 puesto que como dije en el cap anterior: tengo que traducir de nuevo el 7 ¬¬ Y es bastante larguito XD

Nos leemos pronto. **¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!**

**Leon Jact**,

_Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist_


	11. · Say ·

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**S**ay

* * *

**_T_**_ambién, Edward me salvó. Salvó mi vida. Me sentía como si le debiera algo._

_Le asentí a Edward, aceptando sus condiciones — Bien, te diré lo que quieres saber si tú haces lo mismo._

_— Lo haré._

**_------------_**

¿¡Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?, me grité a mí mismo en mi cabeza. Estaba conduciendo rápidamente por las calles de de Port Angeles tratando de encontrar a Bella cuando ella se había ido sola. Debí haber puesto más atención. Debí de haber sabido que ella de todas las personas encontraría la manera de ponerse en peligro sin importar la situación.

No podía leer su mente, así que había estado poniendo atención en los pensamientos de Jessica toda la noche, siguiéndolos perezosamente mientras estaban de compras. No pensé que fuera pasar algo así que no había puesto demasiada atención.

Gran error.

No noté que Bella ya no estaba más con Jessica ni Ángela hasta un rato después de que se fue. Fui tan descuidado que quería patearme a mí mismo.

Me aseguraba a mí mismo que ella estaría bien y que sólo estaba rondando en la librearía a la que Ángela la había dirigido, pero la otra parte de mi mente se estaba entrando en pánico lentamente. Y yo estaba más afligido en buscar una librería que a Bella.

¿Por qué demonios me sentía más allá de mí en pánico? ¿Me importaba tanto esta chica que sentía que debía de protegerla de todo? ¿Qué tenía que seguirla a todos lados para asegurarme de que no saliera lastimada?

Sí. Porque si Bella Swan era lastimada por no haber estado ahí, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Desde que Alice había visto aquella visión donde Bella algún día sería su hermana, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sabía que era ridículo e imposible tener una relación como esa, ninguna especie de relación, con una humana, pero Alice lo había visto. Mis sentimientos con aquella chica era de una sobreprotección extrema… y algo más que encontraba confuso. Algo que me hacía sentir algo cálido por dentro.

Ella estaba despertando viejos sentimientos humanos en mí que habían sido enterrados hace mucho tiempo. Ella los estaba trayendo a la superficie y me estaba confundiendo.

Cuando ella le dijo a Jessica en el almuerzo que ella no tenía sentimientos por mí más allá de la amistad, sentí pánico. Sentí un profundo y punzante dolor en mi pecho. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Cómo si lo hubiera sentido, Alice me sonrió, recordándome la visión.

Me sentí todavía peor cuando Bella claramente evitó hablarme en Biología. Ella se debió haber sentido extraña por lo sucedido aquel día.

Confuso, frustrante, molesto…

Pero ahora había una cosa que sabía y era que necesitaba encontrara Bella ya.

Continué avanzando a través de las calles, buscando a través de cada mente de las personas para ver si habían visto a la chica pálida de ojos chocolate que estaba buscando.

_Debería de llamar a Denise ahora._

_Ew, Billy._

_Mierda, no puedo encontrar mi cartera._

Y entonces lo vi. Un hombre alto enfrente de un grupo de seis o siete hombres la había visto. Ella caminaba por la calle detrás de algunos almacenes. Estaba oscuro, pero indudablemente era Bella. La miré a través de la mente del hombre y vi que ella volvía su mirada hacia él y aceleraba el paso.

Giré mi auto en su dirección, concentrado en encontrarla, pero luego mi concentración desapareció. La mente del hombre no estaba sólo en Bella, también estaba en las cosas que tenía planeadas _hacerle_ a Bella. Horrible,

Vi rojo mientras mi mente se enfurecía. Este hombre era repulsivo y me puso aún más enfermo al ver que le causaba placer. Los gritos y lloros de sus víctimas. Le gustaba que suplicaran por su vida. Mis manos apretaron el volante, así que difícilmente me resistí a partirlo por la mitad.

Mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Bella, la escena de los ojos de hombre se acercó. Los hombres ahora acorralaban a Bella por detrás y delante. Empujé mi pie fuertemente en el pedal.

El hombre del quien estaba viendo la mente se estaba acercando a Bella mientras daba una peligrosa vuelta. Escuché a varios autos sonar sus bocinas y maldecirme, pero no me importó.

Entonces pasó.

A través de la mente del hombre, vi a Bella congelarse de repente, se atiesó en su postura y su cara tuvo un flash de pánico antes de ponerse en blanco. La expresión vacía de sus ojos era semejante a la expresión vacía de un niño sentado aburriéndose en clase, pero sabía que no era normal. ¿Quién se pondría así en medio del peligro? ¿No debería de estar en pánico? ¿Tratando de correr? ¿Llorando? ¡Algo!

Sus ojos miraban perdidos, como si ella en realidad no estuviera mirando lo que tenía enfrente. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque?

El hombre notó el repentino cambio de Bella, pero eso no lo desalentó. Las asquerosas imágenes seguían pasando por su mente y si fuera humano, hubiera vomitado.

Giré en la calle y entonces los vi a lo lejos. El alivio era rápido y fuerte; Había llegado a tiempo. No sería violada. No sería asesinada.

Pero el alivio no estaba cerca de lo fuerte que era mi rabia. Rabia hacia los hombres por supuesto, pero algo de incredulidad hacia Bella. Ella sólo estaba parada allí. Ella estaba perfectamente quieta y mirando hacia la nada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¡Corre, Bella! ¡Trata de hacer _algo_!

Los neumáticos de mi Volvo chirriaron contra el pavimento en cuanto puse los frenos al ver que uno de los hombres alcanzaba a Bella. Estuve fuera de mi auto y en instante agarré su brazo, alejándolo mientras él trataba de empujarla al suelo. Bella tropezó un poco y algo osciló en sus ojos vacíos, pero tan rápido como vino, ella recuperó su postura tiesa y la mirada en blanco volvió a su rostro.

—¡Qué carajo, hombre! —dijo un hombre borracho. Me coloqué de manera protectora delante de Bella, gruñéndoles, para que no se atrevieran a acercarse ni un paso.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó otro. Sólo lo miré. Estaba tratando de mantenerme fuera de sus mentes. Bella necesitaba ser alejada de aquí tenía que mantener el control. Me giré para cargar a Bella lo más calmado que pude cuando uno de los hombres corrió y agarró mi brazo.

—Amigo, esa es nuestra. ¡Consíguete una!

Gruñí de nuevo y tomé la mano que agarraba mi brazo y lo aventé al pavimento. Él golpeó el suelo tan fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero no me importó. No estaría sorprendido si se rompió una costilla o dos.

_¡Santa mierda, ese chico es fuerte!_

_Carajo, duele…_

_Mierda…_

No más desperdició de tiempo. Cargué a Bella, cogiéndola firmemente en mis brazos como si estuviera cargando una pluma. Mientras abría la puerta de pasajero, Bella gimió.

Miré hacia abajo para ver el blanco de sus ojos alejarse. Eché un vistazo a los hombres para ver que comenzaban a irse, probablemente a buscar a una nueva víctima. El pensamiento me puso enfermo. El hombre que había lastimado estaba gimiendo en el suelo.

Volví a mirar a Bella mientras ella volvía. Ella me miró en shock, obviamente sorprendida de que estuviera aquí, cargándola, a punto de dejarla en mi auto.

Dejé a Bella en el asiento del pasajero lo más suave que pude, como si ella fuera de cristal y cerré la puerta, caminando hacia la puerta del conductor. Bella seguía en shock. Le di un momento para que ordenara sus pensamientos. Todavía necesitaba un momento para calmare. Estar con Bella me ayudaba a no regresar y matar a esas asquerosas criaturas, pero aún así necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo. Tomé un profundo respiro y sentí fuego en mi garganta en cuanto aspiré la esencia de Bella. Estaba tratando de acostumbrarme pasando más tiempo con ella desde ahora.

Espera, ¿iba a pasar más tiempo con ella?

Por supuesto que sí. El estar lejos de Bella me hacía sentir ansioso. El estar con ella me hacía sentir… mejor de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo. A lo largo de las semanas en las que he hablado con ella y la he mirado, me sentí más que fascinado. Me encontré cuidándola. Después de la visión de Alice, me sentí en la

Era por eso que la había seguido hasta Port Angeles. Era como uno de esos acosadores obsesivos. Era uno. Me hacía sentir avergonzado de mí mismo, pero me recordé que si no hubiera seguido a Bella hasta aquí, ella hubiera sido violada y probablemente asesinada. El pensamiento me hizo sentir cólera nueva.

De repente Bella pareció salir de su trance y se giró hacia mí —Es—espera, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Cinturón de seguridad —dije cortante. Sabía que nunca chocaría, pero de todas formas quería que estuviera lo más segura posible. Aunque sabía que había fallado en eso hoy.

Bella rápidamente se puso su cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia mí. Sabía que ella podía ver la tensión en mi rostro así que traté de relajarme, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella.--¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé…

Mi mandíbula se tensó más — Acabo de salvarte de un puñado de borrachos que iban a matarte, ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo?

—¿Eh?

—Sólo estabas parada ahí. Parecías como si estuvieras en el espacio. ¿Por qué no estabas intentando escapar? —demandé. Todavía seguía furioso de que ella sólo estuviera parada ahí, sin hacer una simple cosa. ¿Ella quería ser violada? ¿Ella quería morir?

Lo juro, esta chica no tenía instinto de supervivencia y eso sería mi final.

—Uhm… —dudó, obviamente insegura de que lo iba a decir. —No lo sé. El miedo y la sorpresa me congelaron, supongo. —La mentira era tan transparente en su voz que casi me reía. De hecho, me reí, pero no tenía humor. Ella no podía mentir para salvar su vida.

— Eres una pésima mentirosa, Bella. Estabas haciendo algo además de congelarte; estabas ahí pero sólo tu cuerpo. Tu mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. —La miré—Podría decir.

—Oh, hum…

—Algo pasó —dije en voz baja, más para mí mismo. Conduje hacia el restaurante donde se suponía que Bella iba a encontrarse con Ángela y Jessica y estacioné. Salí del auto y caminé hasta el lado de Bella para abrirle la puerta. La caballerosidad era un impulso.

Bella salió y cerré la puerta. Se cerró tan fuerte que hizo que Bella se retrocediera. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa; no quería asustarla, lo que probablemente estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó ella. Ella me miró sospechosamente

—Responderé a tus preguntas si contestas las mías, empezando con lo que acaba de pasar con esos hombres. —Necesitaba saber por qué demonios no estaba haciendo nada para protegerse. Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza que la hacía prácticamente ofrecerse a esos cerdos. Sabía que le estaba ofreciendo a que hiciera sus propias preguntas, pero Alice había dicho que había algo diferente acerca de Bella Swan. Juzgando por nuestro pequeño jueguito en el almuerzo, estaba casi seguro de que Bella ya sabía que mi familia y yo éramos vampiros, aunque aún no sabía cómo lo había averiguado. Sabiendo que podía leer mentes no podría afectar la imagen que ya tenía de mí.

Ella estaba contemplando por un minuto, probablemente pensando en mi propuesta. ¿La tomaría? ¿La razón por la que no había hecho nada ahí atrás era tan secreta que no podía decirme?

De repente recordé que lucía exactamente igual que aquella vez en el hospital, hace semanas cuando ella se congeló igual que con el hombre. Cuando ella estaba viendo a la niña que estaba conectada a los aparatos. No pensé mucho en eso, ¿pero dos veces?

Bella habló entonces — Bien, te diré lo que quieres saber si tú haces lo mismo

—Lo haré.

**_Bella's POV_**

Nos giramos a la entrada del restaurante cuando Ángela y Jessica bajaron las escaleras. Ángela me vio y rápidamente corrió hacia Edward y yo, Jessica la siguió detrás.

—¡Bella! ¿En dónde estabas? Estábamos tan preocupadas —dijo ella, sus ojos tenían una genuina preocupación. Jessica también parecía preocupada, para mi sorpresa. Bueno, quizás ella no era una chica tan superficial.

—Uh, estaba caminando por ahí cuando me encontré con Edward —asentí hacia Edward quien seguía parado junto a mí. Los ojos de las dos se abrieron en un poco de sorpresa en cuanto notaron a Edward. —Y empezamos a hablar, perdimos la noción del tiempo. Lo siento.

—No, está bien —dijo Jessica dulcemente—. Unm, sí, eso pasa. Lo entendemos —Ángela asintió estado de acuerdo. Bueno, no podía culparlas. Edward, junto con su familia, eran inhumanamente hermosos. Inhumanos era la palabra clave aquí. Había hecho mi parte justa de comérmelos con la Mirada durante la escuela.

Lo mire y por primera vez noté que tenía la chaqueta desabotonada. La camisa que estaba usando, estaba segura, era el bien torneado pecho y los primeros pares de botones desabotonados. Sus pantalones oscuros estaban un poco abajo de sus caderas.

Guh, era como una de esos momentos de "Hubba Hubba", pero tú sabes, no era tan extraño.

Volví a la realidad cuando noté que Ángela me estaba hablando.

—Bella, ya hemos comido. Lo siento. Estábamos esperándote y te tardaste mucho…

—Está bien —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Puedo llevarte a cenar —dijo Edward—. Entonces puedo llevarte a casa después —Ángela y Jessica me miraron para ver si quería y asentí. ¿De qué otra forma sería respondida mis preguntas?

Después de despedirnos, Edward me dirigió adentro del restaurante, abriéndome la puerta mientras entraba. Los ojos de estaba clavados en Edward en cuanto caminamos. No me gustaba. Me hacía sentir molesta. Quiero decir_, hola_, también existo.

La manera en que ella miraba a Edward me hacía sentir una especie de molestia dentro de mí. Aunque no lo fuéramos, Edward y yo parecíamos una pareja que salía a cenar en una noche de viernes. No ves la cita de alguien así. Por todo lo que ella sabía, él podía ser mi pareja o algo. ¿No tenía vergüenza?

Vale, quizá estaba siendo un poco posesiva, aunque no tenía la razón para estarlo. Extraño como me encontraba queriendo encontrar una razón. Ugh, confusos pensamientos. Confusos sentimientos. Nunca me había sentido tan ansiosas, y cómoda al mismo tiempo, con un chico. Esto era nuevo.

Nos sentó en la parte más vacía del restaurante, de lo cual estaba agradecida. Esto hacía la plática mucho más privada, lo cual era perfecto.

—Su mesero estará con ustedes pronto —dijo ella, dándole a Edward una gran sonrisa antes de irse. Entrecerré mis ojos en molestia mientras me sentaba. Miré a Edward y vi que me miraba con diversión. Estúpido vampiro.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó él, sólo para molestar.

Rodé mis ojos y lo ignoré, él sólo rió bajo su aliento.

Entonces la mesera llegó. Ella era una chica bonita de pelo corto negro y con una cara expectante. Ella también parecía como si estuviera en el colegio. Edward sólo estaba en la preparatoria. Bien.

—Hola, soy Amber y les serviré por esta noche. ¿Qué puedo traerles de tomar? —preguntó, sólo mirando a Edward. Edward me miró.

—Um, una coca —dije.

—Dos cocas —dijo Edward a la mesera. Ella sonrió de nuevo a Edward y se fue.

Edward me miró expectante cuando ella se marchó.

—¿Qué? —dije medio consciente.

—Creo que ésta es la parte en donde me explicas que pasó allá —dijo él, había molestia en su voz. Esperaba que esa molestia estuviera dirigida al hombre que casi me violaba y no a mí.

—Primero dime cómo me encontraste —repliqué. Llámeme inmadura, pero no quería responderle hasta que me dijera como había sabido en dónde estaba. ¿Me había seguido o algo? Porque encontraba eso un poco escalofriante. Quería que lo aclarara y explicara.

—Bella…

—Vamos, Edward. Vamos a empezar esto desde el principio. Antes de que me encontraras… a manera en que yo estaba, de alguna manera supiste en donde estaba y quiero saber cómo. Responderé a tus preguntas cuando lleguemos a la parte n donde me salvaste. Gracias, por cierto.

—De nada —replicó él.—Y bien, yo…

Él se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mesera puso las bebidas enfrente de nosotros. —¿Listo para ordenar? —le preguntó dulcemente a Edward. Una vez más Edward me miró para que ordenara primero.

Escogí la primera cosa del menú —Ravioli de setas, por favor. —La mesera escribió la orden y se volvió hacia Edward.

—Nada para mí —dijo él. Por supuesto que no. Vampiro.

—Bueno, hazme saber si cambias de opinión. —Ella tomó los menús y se marchó. Volví a mirar a Edward, esperando a que continuara.

Él suspiró —Pregúntame lo que quieras —dijo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Siguiente.

Fruncí el ceño —Pero esa es la más fácil.

—Siguiente.

Fruncí y fruncí más el ceño a la mesa antes de levantar la vista. Él miraba con ligereza, pero también podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos. Él sabía que tendría que revelar todo esta noche. Tomé un respiro —Bien, ¿cómo sabías en dónde estaba? ¿me seguiste hasta allá?

Él frunció un poco su ceño —Sólo estaba ahí en caso de que me necesitaras. Noté que no estabas con tus amigas y fui a buscarte. Y entonces oí lo que esos _hombres_ estaban pensando y…

—Espera, ¿escuchaste lo que pensaban? ¿Eso no es… tú sabes… telepatía?

—Un lado de la telepatía —dijo él.—Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos , pero no puedo transmitir los míos a sus mentes.

—Así que… ¿puedes leer mentes? —pregunté. Llámame extraña, pero en lo primero que pensé fue en Jean Grey de los X-men, sólo que Edward no era telequinético.

Edward asintió tieso, probablemente esperando a que me riera o a que dijera algo como "Vete de aquí" pero en vez de eso, dije: —¿EN serio? Bien, estoy pensando en un número entre el uno y el cien, ¿cuál es?

_87 ,87 , 87…_

—No puedo leer tu mente.

Lo miré, sorprendida. Mi primera reacción fue sorpresa, pero después me sentí un poco relajada. Si él estaba diciendo la verdad, de lo cual estaba muy segura, él no había oído esos pensamientos embarazosos de las semanas pasadas. Especialmente esos pensamientos durante mi sesión de miradas.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

Sacudió su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño —No tengo idea. Es como si hubiera una especie de pared en tu mente, impidiéndome leerla. Puedo leer la mente de todos, pero cuando quiero ver al tuya, no hay nada.

—¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

Él se rió —Te digo que puedo leer mentes ¿y tú piensas que hay algo malo contigo?

Ignoré su comentario —Así que, así me encontraste. Leíste la mente de esos hombres —confirmé. Él asintió.

—T estás tomando esto mucho mejor de lo que pensé —notó él—¿No estás ni siquiera un poco escéptica? —sacudí mi cabeza—¿Cómo puedes creerme tan rápido?

—Tal vez porque estoy un poco loca, también —dije sonriendo levemente—¿Me vas a decir por qué estás aquí, ahora?

Edward suspiró —Te seguí, como sabes, sólo porque me siento muy protector contigo. —Él se veía un poco avergonzado. Quien iba saber que se veía lindo así —Lo siento, pero estaba preocupado de que algo pasara —Él sonrió—Y así fue.

La mesera vino y colocó la comida enfrente de mí. Olía muy bien. Ella se giró hacia Edward —¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Él sacudió su cabeza —No, gracias. —Ella asintió y se marchó.

—Creo que ésta es la parte en donde te encontraste con esos amigos tuyos de hace rato. —Su voz se endureció y surgió algo de odio cuando mencionó a los violadores —Dime qué pasó, ¿por qué sólo te quedaste ahí parada? ¿por qué no estabas haciendo nada? —sus ojos se entrecerraron y pude decir que estaba en problemas por no haberme protegido.

—Uh, esto va a tomar un poco de explicación… —dijo tomando mis cubiertos.

—Entonces supongo que debes apurarte y empezar.

Fruncí el ceño ante el tono de Edward y llevé una porción de ravioli a mi boca. Sabía realmente bueno. Lo mastiqué y tomé un sorbo de mi coca antes de contestarle a Snippy McSnipperson. —Sólo para decir de una vez, yo no me estaba protegiendo y estaba sólo parada ahí fue porque era algo involuntario. No podía controlar lo que estaba pasando. Créeme; no pretendía hacerme algo como eso.

—Sigue.

—Necesitaré explicarte todo para que puedas entender que pasó.

—Sólo di lo que tengas que decir, Bella.

Tomé un profundo respiro, mirando a mi comida —Puedo ver números.

Miré hacia Edward y pude ver que estaba confundido. No habría esperado algo diferente. Él levantó una ceja en su confusión. —¿Números? —dijo escéptico. Resistí la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Él tenía todo el derecho de estar escéptico. No me había explicado del todo.

—Sí, números —confirmé—. Sé que suena raro, pero no me refiero a números de páginas o alucinaciones. Me refiero que veo números en la parte de arriba de las cabezas de las personas.

—No entiendo.

Comí otra porción de mi ravioli y señalé a las mesas de alrededor del restaurante con familias, parejas y amigos.

—Cada persona alrededor de nosotros, ese chico rubio de ahí o esa anciana a tu derecha, tienen una serie de números flotando arriba de sus cabezas. Puedo verlos en éste momento. —Miré a los dígitos flotantes del pequeño niño —Están siempre ahí. Sólo flotando. Cerca de ocho números están en la cabeza de la persona, son diferentes.

Volví a mirar a Edward y se veía en una mezcla de sorprendido, escéptico, confuso y curioso. Nada que no haya esperado. Mi poder no era exactamente algo de lo que se haya oído antes. Estaba nerviosa pensando si él me creería. Ésta era la primera vez que realmente le contaba a alguien mi secreto.

—¿Y qué significan los números? —preguntó.

—Me dicen cuándo va a morir una persona —repliqué con voz queda. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Me encogí de hombros —Sí, sé que es morboso, pero es verdad.

—¿Es por eso que ves rápidamente arriba de las cabezas de las personas en cualquier momento en que hablas con alguien?

—¿Qué?

—Tú siempre miras hacia arriba de sus cabezas cuando les hablas. No sé si sea una cosa automática o no, pero lo haces.

—¿Has notado eso?

—Sí, aunque dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho, así que no te preocupes.

Miré hacia abajo avergonzada—Sí, es por eso que lo hago. Y es algo automático. Lo hago sin pensarlo. No soy psicótica, pero estoy curiosa por ver los números de otros. Los números sólo están ahí. ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que no los vea?

Edward asintió —¿Y eso tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace rato?

Comí más de mi platillo y tomé un sorbo de mi coca. —Hay otra parte de mi habilidad. Veras, si una persona va a morir dentro de veinticuatro horas o menos, tengo una visión de su muerte. Sólo sucede y lo odio. Eso fue lo que pasó en el hospital, cuando vi a la pequeña niña. Tuve una visión de su muerte.

—¿Así que tú sólo tienes una visión de cómo va a morir una persona si los ves antes de su muerte? —él rectificó. Asentí. —Y entonces esos hombres iban a morir y cuando los viste tuviste una visión, y eso te hizo inmóvil y muerta para tus amigos. Tu mente estaba en la visión. —Asentí de nuevo.

—Exacto. —Tomé otro bocado de mi comida.

—Esos números sólo están en las cabezas de las personas. Siempre están ahí. Es básicamente una parte de tu visión diaria.

—Sí, así es.

Él todavía seguía escéptico y sin creer. Suspiré en irritación y dejé mi tenedor.

—¿No me crees, no? —dije. No pude haber esperado otra cosa. Sólo soy la solitaria que complica las cosas. Deja de complicar las cosas, Bella, Reneé me había dicho. Edward probablemente me diría lo mismo. ¿Era tan difícil de creer?

Sí. Sí lo era.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Edward disculpándose.—Nunca había escuchado algo como eso antes y suena tan lejos de la realidad…

¡Ese hipócrita! —Bien, así que tú esperas que te crea cuando me dices que puedes leer mentes, y yo te creo, pero tú no puedes creerme cuando te digo que tengo una habilidad especial también? —siseé—¿Sólo tú puedes ser el único diferente?

—Es diferente a mí, Bella —dijo él—Soy diferente a ti.

—Así que sólo porque eres diferente a mí, no puede ser posible que tenga alguna especie de poder. Debo de estar mintiendo.

—No creo que estés mintiendo.

—Oh, ¿entonces piensas que estoy loca?

—¡No! Bueno…

—Edward, juro por Dios…

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas que piense? —demandó él, pasando una mano por su cabello. —Sólo me dices que puedes ver números y visiones. No puedes esperar que lo crea así como así. No puedes culparme por dudar. Cualquier podría. Todos podrían.

—Yo te creí que podías leer mentes.

—Te lo dije, es diferente para mí.

—Bueno, ¿qué del momento en que salvé a Connor de la furgoneta? ¿sabes cómo lo salvé? Tuve una visión de él siendo aplastado por esa cosa —le solté a Edward.

—Ese día estaba congelado y cualquiera pudo haber oído a la furgoneta resbalar por el pavimento. Estabas lo suficientemente cerca para poder salvarlo.

—Edward, ¡estaba corriendo por el aparcamiento! —Mantuve el volumen de mi voz, pero sonaba ansiosa y furiosa—Eso no era algo que consideraría cerca. Sabía qué era lo que pasaría y por eso corrí a salvarlo.

—No era muy difícil de adivinar qué iba a pasar si escuchabas a la furgoneta venir.

Quería arrancarme el cabello, él estaba siendo tan tonto. Pero entonces recordé algo. Algo que Edward no podría negar. Bajé el volumen de mi voz cerca a un susurro hasta que supe que nadie nos estaba escuchando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo averigüe lo que eres?

Sus ojos se abrieron. Él no debió haber estado tan asombrado. Él sabía que yo sabía que era un vampiro desde nuestro juego de palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que tú y tu familia no tienen números. —Sus ojos se abrieron aún más— Es cómo adiviné que eras inmortal… y desde luego que me dejó averiguar lo que eras —Sus ojos seguían en mí, penetrando mi alma.

—Vampiros —susurré, pero él escuchó.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento agonizante antes de que él se parara abruptamente de la mesa —¿Terminaste de comer? —preguntó. Me tomó un segundo responder. No estaba esperando esa pregunta.

Miré hacia mi comida a medias. Eg, ya no tenía hambre para comérmela. Asentí. Edward alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos de continuar esto en el auto.

* * *

Bonjour!

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!! XD ¿Lo ven? He actualizado prontín, no fui mala y como ustedes fueron buenas conmigo y me dejaron muchos reviews, me apuré con la traducción. Además de que lo hice porque me puse bien contenta cuando me di cuenta de que la autora también actualizó, el capítulo estuvo excelente y ya quiero que lean hasta allí XD

Desde ahora será así: Actualizaré todos los viernes, si hay algún inconveniente o algo así, a más tardar el sábado. Todas las semanas, aunque claro cuando llegué al 16 y si Caramel todavía no actualiza… ya no podré hacer nada ¬¬ Todas estaremos ansiosas jaja

Aunque claro, si son buenas conmigo y dejan muchos reviews XD Puede que sea más pronto, no es que sea una condición o algo así, pero hay que admitir que los reviews te impulsan a traducir más rápido, ¿a que no?

También pueden pasarse por mis otras traducciones, XD Acabo de publicar una nueva y proximamente publicaré otra bien buena XD

¡¡Hasta el próximo viernes!! ¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

¡Besitos para todas! Y Gracias por los reviews.

**Leon Jact**,

_Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist_


	12. · Late Nigth Conversations ·

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**L**ate Night Conversations

* * *

—**_V_**_ampiros —susurré, pero él escuchó._

_El tiempo se detuvo por un momento agonizante antes de que él se parara abruptamente de la mesa —¿Terminaste de comer? —preguntó. Me tomó un segundo responder. No estaba esperando esa pregunta. _

_Miré hacia mi comida a medias. Eg, ya no tenía hambre para comérmela. Asentí. Edward alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. _

_—Bien, creo que deberíamos de continuar esto en el auto._

**_------------_**

Decir que la caminata muy corta desde el restaurante al auto de Edward no fue la más terriblemente tensa en toda mi vida sería una mentira. Era sólo así, la cara de Edward estuviera tensa y dura. Quiero decir, pensé que ya estaba serio,

Una vez que estuvimos en el auto y abrochados (bueno yo estaba abrochada al cinturón) la atmosfera no mostró piedad y el ambiente no se aligeró. La tensión era tan fuerte, olvídate de cortarla con un cuchillo; que podría abrir mi boca y tomar un bocado.

Veintisiete segundos después de que Edward comenzó a conducir, finalmente habló:

—Así que, por favor explica más de lo que estabas diciendo. Eso de los no números.

—¿Te refieres a la forma en que descubrí que eran vampiros?

Hizo una mueca cuando mencioné la palabra Vampiros

—Edward, ya no tienes que esconderte de mí —dije en voz baja. —Sé lo que eres, y no tiene caso seguir pretendiendo enfrente de mí —Edward abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar —Y ni siquiera trates de negarle —lo corté.

—Sólo explica, por favor —dijo, todavía tenso.

—Bueno, cuando los vi en mi primer día aquí noté que no tenían números, ¿recuerdas que salí de la cafetería?

Él asintió —Rosalie y Alice te siguieron. Alice estaba curiosa y sólo llevó a Rosalie con ella.

—Sí, eso fue raro —dije recordando.

—Entonces, nos viste, y notaste que no teníamos números, ¿así que corriste?

—Me asusté —admití —Nunca antes en mi vida había visto algo como tú y tu familia. Primero pensé que había algo malo conmigo. Bueno, algo más malo de lo usual —Arrugué un poco mi nariz, recordando los sentimientos de confusión, molestia, y vulnerabilidad. Odiaba sentirme vulnerable.

—¿Y cómo te llevo a tu conclusión…? —me urgió a que continuar.

—¿A la conclusión de que eras vampiro?

Él hizo de nuevo una mueca —En serio, ¿vas a actuar así cada vez que lo diga? —dije —Eso es lo que eres, no deberías de estar avergonzado —Sabía que no era la mejor para decirlo ya que yo deseaba que fuera normal, pero al menos lo aceptaba más que él. La cara de Edward se puso seria de nuevo.

—Sólo… sigue hablando —dijo él.

—Bien, entonces después de eso parecía como si siempre estuvieran en mi mente —A propósito dejé a un lado que él era el que más estaba en mi mente — La imposibilidad de la situación era asombrosa. La muerte es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar todos. Es una forma de vida; nada puede durar para siempre. Supongo que estaba equivocada. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Es por eso que siempre estabas mirándome? —me preguntó Edward, había un poco de humor en su voz.

—Tal vez —le dije avergonzada. —La sutileza nunca ha sido mi fuerte. De todas formas, cuando concluí que yo no era la del problema, me sentí más curiosa. Había algo en ti que te hacía diferente a todos los demás. ¿Por qué no tendrías nada allí arriba? Entonces…

—¿Entonces…? —dijo en voz baja.

—Y entonces me salvaste de esa furgoneta —dije, mirando por la ventana. —Posiblemente negaste que hubiera algo fuera de lo normal, pero yo no estaba convencida. Ese rescate sólo profundizó mis sospechas de que no eras normal. La fuerza y rapidez anormal; no podías ser humano.

—Comencé a hacer una investigación sobre el que no estuvieran muriendo, por falta de una palabra mejor, e imaginé que debían ser inmortales. No había otra explicación.

—La inmortalidad es algo de las historias que no son reales —dijo Edward, sorprendido. —¿No estuviste escéptica? ¿Aceptaste el hecho de que probablemente fuera inmortal así como así?

—Supongo que cualquier persona normal se hubiera reído y hubiera dejado esa posibilidad a un lado, y admito que estaba un poco sorprendida al principio, pero pensé que si mi poder existía ¿por qué no esto? Mi poder suena como algo sacado de un libro, ¿no? Dudo que sea algo que la ciencia pueda explicar. Si le dijera a alguien, me llevarían a una institución mental. Sabía que sería hipócrita si no creyera la probabilidad de la inmortalidad porque yo no era científicamente posible.

Noté que Edward parecía un poco más cómodo cuando mencioné lo de la hipocresía. Bien.

—¿Esta investigación te llevo a los vampiros? —preguntó, mirándome. No se inmutó con la palabra.

—En realidad no. El viejo amigo de mi padre, Billy Black, me dio un montón de libros que estaba sacando de su casa ya que a mí me gusta leer. Uno de ellos se llamaba _Leyendas Quileute._ —No me perdí la forma en que las manos de Edward apretaron el volante —Estuve leyéndolo, y encontré por el aburrimiento, la leyenda de _Los Fríos. _

Vi como los nudillos de Edward se volvieron más blancos que antes, si es que eso era posible. Era evidente que sabía algo acerca de esos Quileutes o si no no hubiera tenido aquella reacción.

—Supongo que ya sabes de esa leyenda —dije—Y ni siquiera pienses en decir lo contrario —agregué rápidamente.

Edward asintió —Sí.

Hubo más que sólo eso, podía sentirlo. Quizá no puedo tener premoniciones, pero Edward no estaba diciendo la historia completa.

—¿Vas a decirme algo más? —pregunté.

—En otra ocasión —Traté de suprimir la emoción que surgió en mi estomago cuando casi confirmó que habría otra ocasión —Continua explicando, por favor —Incluso en momentos de tensión como éste, seguía siendo cortés.

—Leí esa leyenda y me asusté un poco, teniendo en cuenta la manera en que se describían _Los Fríos_. Habían tantas similitudes contigo; la frialdad, la fuerza, la velocidad, lo pálido y demás. Cuando estaba investigando llegué a los vampiros, pero no me pareció una gran posibilidad hasta después. Después de que lo leí, estaba segura de que lo único que necesitaba era que me lo confirmaras, de una u otra manera.

—Ése pequeño juego de palabras —susurró Edward. Asentí.

—Dije que la sutileza no era uno de mis fuertes, y no lo es. Estaba segura de que yo y mis preguntas eran demasiado obvias, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Esa fue una cosa muy tonta —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Lo sé.

—No lo creo. —Miré a Edward curiosa. Él continuó: —Haciéndonos saber que tú sabías algo de nosotros y lo que éramos, te pusiste en peligro, Bella. Los humanos no deben de saber de nuestra existencia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro clan, probablemente hubieras sido una de nosotros o te hubieran matado por saberlo. Todas y cada una de esas medidas se toman para mantenernos en secreto.

Tragué saliva, un poco nerviosa. Aunque pueda que no haya sido muy inteligente, al menos no para los demás, confiaba en Edward. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió pensar ¡Ahora te va a llevar al bosque y te va a asesinar! ¡Y a chuparte la sangre también! Sí, sé que él no haría eso y él me dijo que cualquier otro clan de vampiros lo haría, pero fue una reacción automática.

—Bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato —bromeé, para aligerar el ambiente. Sólo que el ánimo de Edward no fue aligerado. Lástima.

—Si no te hubiera defendido, se hubiera vuelto realidad —dijo sombríamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. No quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Recordé cómo la pálida Rosalie Hale se veía en la escuela; ¿me hubiera dejado vivir?

—Así que, básicamente es eso —dije momentos después, tratando de alejar la espeluznante sensación de casi llevarme una experiencia cercana a la muerte. —Así es como supe lo que eras.

—Y dices que mi familia y yo somos los únicos así. ¿Nunca has encontrado a otros sin números? —preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Sólo ustedes.

—Vivías en Phoenix, ¿verdad? ¿Arizona?

—Sí.

Él se rió sin ganas. —Eso tiene sentido.

—¿Qué? —dije, confundida—¿Cómo?

—Phoenix siempre está soleado. No es un buen lugar para que un vampiro viva, así que tiene sentido que no hayas visto a alguien como nosotros antes —Él me miró y sonrió, aunque se veía tenso y melancólico —¿Por qué crees que mi familia y yo vivimos en el estado más lluvioso? Hay un razón detrás, ya sabes.

Me volví más hacia él en mi asiento —Entonces, ¿es verdad que los vampiros se queman con el sol? ¿Es por eso que faltaban a la escuela cuando estaba soleado?

Edward sacudió la cabeza —Eso es sólo un mito. No nos quemamos con el sol, pero definitivamente hacemos algo fuera de lo ordinario cuando está soleado. Y sí, estaba lejos de la escuela aquel día soleado, porque si hubiese ido a la escuela, hubiese sido desastroso.

—Así que, ¿qué te pasa en el sol si no te haces cenizas? —le pregunté, genuinamente curiosa. Ahora que estaba admitiendo que era un vampiro, y de hecho me estaba diciendo cosas sobre él, yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarle información.

Edward dudó antes de responder, pareciendo como si estuviera pensando en algo —Te lo mostraré en algún momento —dijo finalmente. Sabía que no iba a haber nada mejor que eso, así que lo dejé pasar. Además, me estaba animando en el interior al poder pasar más tiempo con él.

El silencio cayó en el auto por un momento antes de que dijera, casi susurrando: —Entonces, ¿me crees ahora? —miré hacia mis manos en mi regazo, cruzadas, torciendo los dedos y eso, mordiendo mi labio.

Él no contestó de inmediato. De hecho, no lo hizo durante un buen rato. Tanto, que de hecho, empecé a pensar si me había escuchado. Se veía muy tenso (sorpresa, sorpresa) y sumido en pensamientos. Era obvio que estaba pensando detenidamente en esto y aunque era un poco hipócrita, no estaba tan mal. Mi poder estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Las personas han afirmado que son capaces de leer la mente, pero ¿de ver números? Nadie ha dicho eso.

—Sí.

Fue tan bajito que casi me lo perdí. Esa palabra de terciopelo hizo que mis hombros se relajaran con alivio. No sabía por qué quería que me creyera, pero supongo que estaba cansada. Yo quería que la primera persona que supiese, que no fuese Renée porque nunca me creyó, no pensase que estaba loca. De todas las personas no quería que Edward pensase que era mentalmente inestable, porque no lo era.

Quería que me aceptase por lo que era y quería que me tomase en serio. Estaba esperando a que él me entendería muy bien ya que él no era normal como todos los demás, pero aparentemente estuve equivocada al principio. Ahora, afortunadamente, entendía.

—Entonces, ¿me crees en verdad? ¿No crees que sólo estoy loca? —pregunté, necesitando estar segura.

Edward me miró, nada más que honestidad en sus ojos —Sí, si te creo. Dudé al principio, pero después de que me explicaste todo esto… no puede ser sólo una coincidencia que no puedas ver esos números sólo en nosotros. Soy inmortal, Bella, y no puede ser una coincidencia que puedas ver números para todo mundo exceptuándonos a mi familia y a mí. Si de verdad todo esto estaba en tu cabeza, y nada era real, entonces ¿por qué no podías ver mis números? No podría haber sido sólo una coincidencia.

—Gracias —dije. Se sentía muy bien que te creyeran. Ser tomada en serio.

—Siento no haberte creído antes —se disculpó Edward. —Quería creerte, pero algo como eso, para un humano, es inaudito. Cómo tus números, es de conocimiento común que los humanos no tienen habilidades sobrenaturales como esa. Perdóname por sonar tan ignorante, pero así ha sido siempre… hasta ahora —Él pensó por un segundo —Si esto es posible para ti, ¿es posible que haya otros humanos con poderes?

Me encogí de hombros —Si los hay, se están escondiendo —de repente un pensamiento vino —Cómo la escuela especial de los X-Men. Si existo, podría haber otros y podrían estar juntos.

Edward finalmente dejó un poco de su tensión y me miró con diversión. Wolverine era uno de mis favoritos, así que demándame.

Por mucho que no quería, dirigí la conversación de nuevo hacia la parte seria —¿Realmente es imposible que un humano tenga poderes?

—Bueno, ya no —respondió secamente. —Aunque en realidad, es completamente desconocido. Los humanos son normales. No tienen nada que ver con lo sobrenatural o las criaturas míticas.

—Así que cuando dijiste que era diferente a ti te referías a las habilidades.

—Me refería que yo era un vampiro y tú una humana; es más probable que un vampiro tenga poderes que un humano.

—Pero alguna vez fueron humanos, ¿no?

Edward pausó —Sí, lo fuimos, pero eso no cambia nada. No pude leer mentes hasta que fui convertido. Cómo humano, no tenía poderes. Los vampiros realmente no desarrollan habilidades, si es que tienen, hasta después de que son convertidos.

—¿Por qué crees que sea así?

—No lo sé realmente, pero estoy suponiendo que hay una conexión en la forma en que éramos humanos. Mi padre, Carlisle, tiene la teoría de que cuando fuimos humanos teníamos ciertas características que se fortalecieron después de que fuimos convertidos. Esto se desarrollo en nuestros poderes. Aunque no todos tienen poderes. Así que para mí, Carlisle que cree que en mi vida humana me era fácil decir lo que pensaba la gente y me llevó a la telepatía una vez que fui convertido.

Esa era una muy buena teoría, aunque mi atención estaba en lo que Edward había dicho de haber sido convertido. Él tuvo una vida humana antes de eso. Yo quería preguntarle al respecto, pero dudaba que quisiese hablar de algo tan personal conmigo. Todavía.

Decidí decir otra cosa en su lugar.

—Tengo un poder real y desarrollado. Si fuera convertida en una de ustedes, ¿mi poder se quedaría igual o se fortalecería según la teoría de tu padre?

—Honestamente no lo sé —dijo Edward sinceramente.

Edward se giró para mirarme, pude sentir como su mirada hacía un lindo hoyo en mi cabeza. Me giré para mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados me miraban, pero no estaban enfocados. Podría decir que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Él se veía… perturbado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté a Edward.

Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello bronce —Sabes que soy un vampiro.

Me reí un poco —Bueno, sí, así es. Creí que ya lo había demostrado.

—¿Qué piensas de eso?

Arrugué mis cejas en confusión —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero que, ¿qué piensas sobre el que sea un monstruo? —dijo, casi gruñendo. Eso fue bestial. —No pudiste haber aprendido lo que soy, siendo un depredador, y estar perfectamente. He estado esperando todo este tiempo a que me hicieras la pregunta más importante.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué es lo que como? —Él pareció tan frustrado y tan enojado por un segundo, que tuve miedo. Su tono era más duro que nunca.

—No me lastimarás —susurré. Estaba segura de que no me lastimaría. Sabía que era imprudente o estúpido, o ambos, que confiara en él. Pude haber estado asustada al principio, pero ése sólo había sido el instinto primario de supervivencia. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, y de conocer a Edward (aunque había mucho más que quería saber) , confiaba en él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo entre dientes—Soy peligroso, Bella. ¿Cómo sabes que no mato a humanos? ¿Cómo sabes que no beberé tu sangre en este momento?

Traté de detener que temblor que quiso correr a través de mí y contestar lo más calmada que pude.

—Si cazaras personas, ¿por qué vivirías en un pueblo tan pequeño?

—Podría cazar en otros lugares.

—Si me quisieras matar, lo hubieses hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

—A veces la muerte pasa sin que uno lo desee.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Noté que estaba entrando en mi calle y me sorprendí de que hubiéramos llegado a Forks tan rápido.

Él fue hasta mi acera y detuvo el auto. Vi la patrulla de Charlie estacionada enfrente de nosotros, así que él debía estar en casa. Miré hacia la casa y vi una luz distante a través de la ventana, indicando que Charlie debía estar viendo el juego. Él no notaría que estaba sentada en el auto de un chico.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y exhaló lentamente.

—Bella, soy peligroso. Debiste haberte alejado cuando tuviste oportunidad.

—¿A qué te refieres con, cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿Estás diciendo que si quisiese alejarme ahora, no podría hacerlo? —pregunté. No quería admitirlo, pero había algo de verdad en esa afirmación. Yo estaba demasiado metida en esto para dejarlo y olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Además, me sentía atraída por él; no podría marcharme si quería, y Dios sabía que no quería. Yo sólo quería saber que era lo que quería decir.

—Quiero decir que no te dejaría —dijo. Entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Mis cejas se dispararon ante esta declaración. ¿No me dejaría? ¿Qué demonios?

—Eso salió mal —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debió haber sido?

—Yo —se detuvo —, no puedo permanecer lejos de ti —lo dijo tan suavemente, casi tiernamente, que sonó en silencio en la quietud de la noche. Mis ojos se abrieron.

Sorprendida, me senté, mirando a sus ojos, preguntándome qué demonios quería decir con esa declaración. El silencio entre nosotros se hizo pesado con las palabras que dijo. Edward no apartó la mirada como yo, sino que la devolvió. Finalmente hablé.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Una simple respuesta, pero cuando vi el conflicto y el tormento en el rostro de Edward supe que era mucho más difícil que eso. Suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en su asiento —Esto está mal —respiró, cerrando los ojos —Esto está mal de muchas maneras.

—No creo que pueda mantenerme alejada de ti tampoco —admití.

Él abrió sus ojos y me miró de cerca, tratando de descifrar si lo que había dicho era cierto o no. Él sacudió su cabeza —Eso está mal —repitió, más para él que para mí.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres…? —me callé, queriendo no pensar en tratar de olvidar todo esto. Él sabía mi secreto y yo el suyo. Había una conexión entre los dos que nunca habíamos tenido. Sí, su familia sabía que leía mentes y probablemente aprenderían de mi habilidad si Edward y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos, pero había algo inexplicable entre nosotros.

—No —dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza—Acabo de decir que no puedo permanecer lejos de ti, ¿recuerdas? Puede que piense que está mal, pero no me detendrá de mantener esta… extraña amistad entre los dos —No me gustó como dijo "Amistad", pero no me iba a quejar.

Asentí y miré mi reloj —Debería de ir adentro ahora. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿te veré en la escuela?

—Sí —contestó brevemente. Me di la vuelta para salir cuando de repente recordé algo.

—Espera —dije mirando hacia atrás. Él me miró curioso —Nunca aclaraste esto; ¿bebes de humanos? —No quería decirlo, pero definitivamente haría una enorme brecha entre nosotros si lo hacía. No pensaba que fuese capaz de aceptar que estaba comiendo a mi prójimo, por amor a Dios.

Se rió sombríamente —No, no lo hago. Mi familia y yo sólo cazamos animales. Una suerte para ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde.

—Bien —pausé —De todas formas supe que no bebías de humanos.

Edward arqueó las cejas —¿Y cómo sabrías eso?

—Tus ojos no son rojos. La leyenda dice que _Los Fríos _tienen los ojos rojos por la sangre que beben de los humanos. Tus ojos son dorados. No se acercan al rojo —expliqué.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estoy usando de contacto?

Resoplé —Si estuvieras tratando de esconder tus ojos, hubieras escogido unos menos visibles que el oro. Vamos, ¿ojos dorados? No creo que eso sea genéticamente posible y si lo fuera, sería muy raro. Si verdad estuvieran tratando de esconder que son vampiros, habrían elegido verde o marrón.

—Eso es verdad. Eres muy observadora.

—Una bendición y una maldición —dije, abriendo la puerta y empezando a salir del auto a regañadientes. Sabía que acababa de pasar las tres o cuatro últimas horas con él, pero no quería irme todavía.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —me volví, quizá excesivamente emocionada.

Edward estaba un poco más inclinado de lo que esperaba, pero no me aparté.

—¿Puedo llevarte a la escuela el lunes? —preguntó cortésmente, pero pude ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien —repliqué.

Con un poco de vacilación de mi parte finalmente salí del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta escuché un suave: —Buenas noches, Isabella.

Él no se fue hasta que estuve segura dentro de mi casa.

* * *

Guten Morgen!

Hola, hola, hola.

Sí, sí, lo sé. Dije que iba a actualizar todos los viernes, incluyendo el pasado pero… creo que tendremos que olvidarnos de esa propuesta. No puedo XD Soy muy desorganizada e inestable que no puedo actualizar a base de una fecha permanente. Así que creo que tendremos que volver a las actualizaciones desorganizadas, ¿vale? Quise hacerlo así, pero no pude.

De todas formas, ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar. Eso si lo prometo =)

Gracias a todas por sus lindo reviews y por ser buenas conmigo aunque no haya cumplido lo que prometí n__n

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Está fuerte, ¿no? Pues todavía hay muchos momentos más tensos e intensos XD en los capítulos de adelante. Y claro, momentos EdxBe (porque ya vienen, aquí ya se puede ver uno) muy lindos.

En fin… nos vemos en la próxima actualización… o quizá también actualice hoy Hija de Aro, pero no sé. **A las que no leen las otras traducciones que tengo, les recomiendo que se pasen por ellas, son igual de buenas de que ésta** ^^

Y por cierto...

**¡¡Viva México cabrones!!! hahahaha ¡¡Viva, viva!!**

**Bis später!**

**Leon Jact**,

_Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist_


	13. · Accidentally In Love ·

**Disclaimer:**Recuerden, nada mío. Los personajes de SM y la historia de **XDCaramel**.

_**N/T: Sí, milagro, supongo. Sé que me odiarán, pero espero de corazón que sigan leyendo esta traducción y algún día me perdonen haberme tardado estos cuatro meses en actualizar. U__ú**_

_**Gracias por esperar, leer, comentar y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero.=)**_

**Accidentally In Love**

Capítulo 13

* * *

**_—¿P_**_uedo llevarte a la escuela el lunes? —preguntó cortésmente, pero pude ver el brillo en sus ojos._

_—Bien —repliqué._

_Con un poco de vacilación de mi parte finalmente salí del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta escuché un suave: —Buenas noches, Isabella._

_Él no se fue hasta que estuve segura dentro de mi casa._

_------------------------  
_

**T**an pronto como Bella estuvo segura dentro de su casa, aceleré hacia casa.

Era tiempo de tener una charla con Alice.

El poder de Bella, su habilidad, su razón de por qué pensaba que era tan extraña era tan impredecible e incomprensible. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella podía ver, bueno, _números._ Y no sólo números, sino números que marcaban la duración de una vida! Nunca había escuchado algo tan extraño en un vampiro, y mucho menos en un humano.

Los seres humanos se suponían que no podían tener poderes. Este tipo de cosas pasaban después de que se convertían en uno de los nuestros, si es que alguna vez tenían la desgracia de ser mordidos.

Los humanos eran normales, y esa era parte de su belleza. Ellos nacían, vivían, amaban, tenían todas las experiencias humanas y después morían. Ellos tenían almas y sus corazones latían, y estaban _vivos._ Llevaban una feliz vida normal, que no estaba contaminada por el vacío. Ellos no estaban prácticamente muertos en vida el sentido técnico del término.

Pero Bella tenía una habilidad morbosa que de una manera, la hacía inhumana. No inhumana por ser cruel, sino inhumana por ser diferente al resto de su especie.

Tampoco encajaba en mi clase.

¿Siquiera tenía un lugar en el mundo?

Eso me llevaba a pensar entonces que si Bella, era un ser humano con poderes, entonces tal vez había más como ella. No podía imaginarme cómo serían ese tipo de poderes si fueran convertidos en vampiros. ¿Se fortalecerían? ¿Se quedarían igual?

No sabía, y nunca trataría de averiguarlo.

Todavía seguía sintiendo culpa por no haberle creído a Bella al principio. Cómo ya había dicho, los humanos no tienen poderes como esos. No funcionaba así con ellos.

Al igual que otro pensador racional, mi primer pensamiento fue que ella estaba delirando. No me gustaba el término "loco", pero si Bella le hubiese dicho a alguien más sobre sus habilidades, hubiera sido etiquetada como una. La idea de los números flotantes era tan absurda. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo; Bella no podría mentir para salvar su vida y ella estaba hablando con mucha convicción.

Carlisle era un hombre influyente. Bella tenía que haber tenido alguna enfermedad mental. Hubiera sido capaz de encontrar ayuda profesional para ella. Ella se hubiera resentido conmigo al principio, pero era por su propio bien.

Pero entonces me dijo que no tenía números. No sólo eso, sino que toda mi familia (con la obvia excepción de Esme) no tenían números.

Por eso se había comportado de una manera tan extraña en su primer día en la escuela y así era como había aprendido el secreto sin que nadie le dijera nada.

No pudo haber sido sólo una coincidencia. No podía ser una coincidencia que viese para todos una expectativa de vida, pero a nosotros no. Los inmortales. Los que ya estábamos, técnicamente, muertos.

Fue allí cuando verdaderamente le creí. Fue ahí cuando supe que no estaba loca.

Todavía estaba tratando de deshacerme de la sorpresa que me había causado.

De una manera, Bella podía ver un pequeño reloj de Juicio Final en cada cabeza humana, pasando justo, minutos de la medianoche.

La pregunta ahora era si ella tenía esa habilidad por alguna razón, o sólo era al azar. Encontraba difícil de creer que era un simple don al azar (o una maldición) ¿Por qué Dios, o la ciencia, o lo que fuera, haría a Bella de esa manera sin ningún propósito?

Pero entonces de nuevo, ¿por qué estaba _yo_ aquí? ¿por qué los vampiros existían? ¿para controlar la población humana? ¿para asegurarnos de que el mundo no se sature? Eso no sonaba bien.

Por supuesto, Bella estaba llena de preguntas sobre vampiros. Su curiosidad algún día sería su perdición.

Su cuestionamiento y como parecía no temerme era a la vez un alivio y preocupante. Alivio, porque yo no quería que me tuviera miedo. A pesar de que todavía me ardía la garganta, como una llama intensa, poco a poco era más fácil estar cerca de ella. Su aroma todavía me llamaba como ningún otro, pero mucho más mi deseo de su compañía, su sonrisa, su risa, sobrepasaban mi deseo por su sangre. Cuanto más atención de le prestaba a esta chica, más tolerable se hacía mi sed de su sangre.

Aunque me sentía perturbado al mismo tiempo, porque no era seguro que ella estuviera conmigo, por mucho que doliera admitirlo. Sabía que intentaría con todo mi ser no lastimarla, pero aun así no confiaba en mí mismo del todo.

Pero como era una criatura egoísta, no me detendría para seguir estando con ella.

Y si sus instintos llegaran y me rechazara, seguiría con ella.

Nunca supe exactamente cuando la extraña e intrigante chica me cautivó y atrajo no sólo mi curiosidad, sino mis sentimientos secretos también. Ella se estaba haciendo difícil de resistir y sabía que si ella se levantaba al día siguiente y decidía no volverme a hablar, no la dejaría.

Todavía no sabía cuán profundos eran mis sentimientos por ella, pero los sentimientos estaban allí.

Maldición. Alice tenía razón. De nuevo.

Todo esto era muy nuevo para mí. Aun en mi vida humana, nunca sentí realmente ningún sentimiento romántico hacia alguien. Casi me sentía avergonzado de que esta experiencia fuera tan nueva y fresca.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

Prácticamente podía sentir la presunción de Alice mientras me metía en el camino de mi casa. No necesitaba ser Jasper para saber cómo se sentía.

Atravesé la puerta y suspiré, los pensamientos de todos me pegaron con fuerza. Me hizo extrañar mucho más la presencia de Bella; era lindo y callado cuando estaba con ella. Aunque al mismo tiempo, su medio silencio era frustrante.

—Alice —llamé, sin necesidad de levantar la voz. Sabía que ella y cada miembro de la familia podía oírme.

Saltó con gracia por las escaleras, me miraba con aire de suficiencia, y también con felicidad genuina.

_Ves, Edward, ¿qué te dije? Sabía que no serías capaz de estar lejos de ella._

Rodé los ojos y no me molesté en buscar algún lugar en donde pudiésemos hablar en privado. No importaba qué parte de la casa estuviésemos, todos podían escucharnos.

En vez de eso, me giré y salí, sabiendo que Alice me seguiría.

Comencé a correr mientras alcanzaba el límite del bosque, con Alice cerca. Me detuve en menos de un minuto y me giré. Alice todavía parecía lista para explotar de emoción y rodé mis ojos. No podía dejar de ser amigo de mi hermana adoptada. Alice y yo teníamos una conexión que me faltaba con el resto de mis hermanos. Nos entendíamos, nuestros poderes a menudo trabajaban juntos.

—Así que, ¿números? —dije levantando una ceja.

—Lo sé. No hubiera sido capaz de averiguarlo por mí misma —_Siento un poco de pena por Bella. Debe de ser una habilidad muy difícil de tener. Especialmente porque ella tiene un buen corazón._

—Estoy seguro de que debe de ser difícil para cualquier otra persona tener esa habilidad —dije—Todavía es un poco increíble.

_No me sorprende que no le hayas creído al principio._ Sonrió ella._ Era casi divertido_ —A pesar de que eres un mito andante, tienes una manera de pensar muy testaruda. Si decides algo en tu mente, rara vez estarás abierto a otras posibilidades u otras maneras de pensar. Necesitas ser de mente más abierta.

Ignoré su declaración —¿Qué vez en su futuro ahora?

_¿Lo ves? De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. No hiciste caso a mi advertencia porque no quieres admitir que eres un idiota testarudo _—Te veo a ti y a Bella acercándose más. Te preocupas demasiado por ella, ¿no?

—Más de lo que debería —admití. Alice estaba radiante.

—¿Mi hermano se ha enamorado? —preguntó ella, en éxtasis.

¿Amor? ¿Enamorado de Bella?

No, no creo que lo esté… al menos todavía. Probablemente podría, muy fácil, pero no creía que ya. Era verdad, me preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo que pensaba que podría por una chica humana y sí, tenía sentimientos por ella diferentes a los que había tenido con Alice, Esme o Rosalie.

Pero amor era una palabra muy fuerte y todavía estaba muy confuso acerca de Bella. ¿Era amor? ¿o simplemente capricho?

No la conocía desde mucho tiempo. No podía haberme enamorado de ella tan pronto. Todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella, sólo había hablado con ella, tratando de averiguar su manera de pensar, sus opiniones, creencias… Y al principio lo había hecho porque no podía leer su mente. Si hubiese habido alguien más a quien no pudiera leer su mente, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pero después de un momento, se hizo tan interesante y fascinante escucharla, que verdaderamente quise conocerla mucho más.

Alice vio las expresiones confundidas en mi cara y dijo —No te rindas por no saber todavía, Edward. Nunca habías tenido sentimientos como este por nadie más. Has estado… sin amar por casi cien años.

—Nunca estuviste confundida con Jasper —dije—¿El amor no debería de ser algo debes saber? ¿algo que no necesitas pensar ya que lo sabes?

Ella se rió. _Eres muy tierno cuando estás tan desorientado e inocente. Me siento como una hermana mayor dándole consejos a mi hermano menor _. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos. —Edward, fue diferente con Jasper y yo. Yo ya había visto el futuro y sabía que estaríamos juntos. Así que cuando me enamoré de él, ya lo esperaba y no tuve que pensar en ello. Todos tienen una experiencia diferente. Dos parejas no tienen que ser exactamente igual. Sólo porque tú y Bella están hablando un poco para resolver tus sentimientos no significa que no sea genuino —_Tengo un buen presentimiento para ustedes dos… y no sin mencionar lindas visiones._

Si pudiera sonrojarme, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Esta no era la plática que originalmente había planeado tener con Alice.

Sacudiendo de mi cabeza lo que Alice me había dicho, dije —¿Por qué crees que Bella puede ver esos números? ¿crees que hay una razón? ¿un propósito?

—Esas son las cosas que deberías de preguntarle a Carlisle, ya que yo no sé por qué las tiene. Tal vez el futuro lo revelará. Aunque… —se cortó.

—¿Qué?

—He estado teniendo visiones muy borrosas y conflictivas que casi no puedo comprender. El futuro está confundido por algo. Alguien allí afuera, Bella o quizás otra persona, no puede ponerse de acuerdo. —_Pero por lo que puedo comprender, no es muy bueno. Algo va a pasar, Edward, y es algo que hará que tú y Bella tomen una decisión que tendrá un gran impacto en todas nuestras vidas. Trataré de mirar más y obtener una imagen clara, pero eso es todo lo que he visto hasta ahora. Algo grande está por venir._

Eso me intrigó mucho más. ¿Algo grande está por venir? Alice no dijo si era peligroso o no, pero podría cambiar la vida de Bella, y no sabía si sería para mal o mejor. Si era algo que ponía en peligro la vida de Bella, pelearía con uñas y dientes para asegurarme de que ella esté bien. Pero "esto" que estaba viniendo era muy grande para que Alice se lo tomara muy en serio y me diera una advertencia, debe de ser algo sobre lo que tenía un poco de poder.

¿Qué era lo que estaba por venir?

_No te preocupes, Edward. Tengo un buen presentimiento para ustedes dos, sé que podrán superar esto. De todos modos, estaré atenta. Voy a querer a Bella, ya sabes _—Tengo que proteger a mi futura hermana —me guiñó el ojo Alice.

—Entonces, ¿debería de decirles a los demás acerca de los poderes de Bella? —pregunté. No me sentía muy cómodo con esto, pues iba a decir el secreto de Bella, no el mío. Sólo porque lo sabía no significaba que podía revelarlo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza —No. Deja que Bella les diga por sí sola. De todas formas ella nos visitará pronto.

—¿Lo hará? —¿estaba verdaderamente listo para involucrarla tanto en mi vida? Aunque suponía que era demasiado tarde, considerando que ella sabía que mi familia y yo éramos un clan de vampiros viviendo vidas clandestinas.

—Ella lo hará, pronto —_No puedo esperar, aunque sé que Rosalie no estará muy contenta. No te preocupes, hablaré con ella._

—Gracias, Alice —dije. Mi hermana podía ser arrogante y molesta a veces, pero ella siempre tenía mi apoyo y un corazón que rivalizaba con el de Esme.

Corrimos de regreso a la casa y a los curiosos ojos de mi familia, pero no revelamos nada de nuestra conversación en el bosque.

La noche se prolongó y me puse inquieto. Estaría viendo a Bella hasta el lunes, y apenas era la noche de viernes. Bueno, en realidad, eran las oscuras horas tempranas de la mañana del sábado, pero aún era demasiado tiempo para que por fin pudiese ver a Bella.

Ese afán de ver a Bella era mucho más fuerte que antes, y me preocupaba, pero no pensaba en ello. Era egoísta y sólo quería verla de nuevo, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Sintiéndome como la peor escoria del mundo, le dije a mi familia que iría a correr, aunque Alice sabía a dónde iba a ir. Me sentí como una especie de acosador sucio, y yo sabía que lo era. Pero no podía detenerme.

Corrí en Forks, sabiendo que mis pies podrían llevarme donde quisiera más rápido que un vehículo. Corrí hasta que estuve dentro del pueblo e hice mi camino a la pequeña casa con un monovolumen rojo y un coche de patrulla enfrente. La residencia Swan.

Era la una y media de la madrugada y todo el pueblo estaba durmiendo. Igual como había esperado, las ventanas de la casa de Bella estaban oscuras, sus respiraciones constantes y sus latidos de corazones podían oírse desde adentro.

Obviamente no iba a entrar por la puerta principal. La única cosa que un vampiro no podía hacer, era caminar sobre superficie solida. Tendría que romper el seguro para poder entrar y eso no era una opción. Había un alto, y gran árbol junto a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa.

Rápidamente escalé el árbol y me asomé la ventana.

Si mi corazón latiera, se hubiera detenido momentáneamente.

Era su habitación.

Bella estaba recostada durmiendo en su cama. Su cobertor estaba en el suelo y sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas. Ella no estaba durmiendo en paz, al menos no esta noche.

Lentamente abrí la ventana, revelando que no estaba cerrada. Me encogí cuando hizo un ruido chirriante. _Debería de traer un poco de aceite la próxima vez_, pensé.

¿La próxima vez?

Sacudí la cabeza. Acechándola de esta manera me disgustaba. Debería de volver y dejarla sola por la noche.

Sin embargo, otra mirada a Bella, durmiendo en su cama, me hizo detener mi viaje de regreso a casa. Antes de darme cuenta, entré a su habitación, conteniendo la respiración. Dado que esta era la habitación de Bella, sabía que su esencia estaría no sólo en todas las cosas, sino tendría una gran concentración. No podía ser imprudente.

Miré a mi alrededor lentamente. La habitación estaba desordenada, pero se mantenía limpia. Había una mecedora en la esquina, cosa que me dejó perplejo. ¿Por qué tendría una mecedora en su habitación? Estaba seguro de que ya había superado estas cosas.

Sin embargo, me senté en ella y la observé dormir. Ella había sido todo lo que estaba pensando desde que llegó. Su cabello estaba reposando en su almohada, ella tenía puestos unos pantalones para dormir y una camiseta agujerada, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Su pecho suavemente bajaba y subía por su respiración.

Me moría por leer su mente, mucho más que de costumbre, sólo para ver qué estaba soñando. A juzgar por su sueño inquieto, no era el sueño más agradable, pero quería verlo. Quería saber qué era lo que estaba pensando su subconsciente mientras ella dormía y esperaba a que amaneciera.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me puse rígido, relajándome una vez que no dio señales de haberse despertado.

Había un montón de CDs junto a su cama, junto con unos libros, las tapas estaban bocabajo. Quería levantarme y examinarlos, para saber un poco más de ella, pero sabía que no era sensato. En primer lugar no debería de estar en su habitación por la noche. Estar tan cerca de ella no era inteligente.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, preparándome mentalmente. Solté el aire que ya estaba en mis pulmones y respiré profundamente.

El fuego en mi garganta me quemó, tanto que casi quise toser. Su esencia cubría cada superficie de su habitación, densa y casi sofocante. La brisa de la ventana que había dejado un poco abierta era un alivio muy pequeño.

Aunque necesitaba acostumbrarme a esto. Si iba a pasar más tiempo con Bella, necesitaba acostumbrarme a su esencia. No podía dejar que el monstruo dentro de mí tomara el control y se volviera loco con la sed de sangre. La única manera de hacer esto era… hacer una resistencia. Desensibilizante.

Después de unos momentos mi visión se despejó y pensé que podría pensar con claridad. Tomé otro aliento y aunque mi garganta estaba envuelta en llamas, una vez más, fue un poco tolerable. Eso era bueno. Estaba progresando.

La nariz de Bella se contrajo en su sueño y me hizo reír en voz baja, feliz por la distracción. A veces, era absolutamente adorable.

Y hermosa. Siempre hermosa.

—Pepinillo…

Me paré inmediatamente, pensando que Bella se había despertado. Una mirada su forma de dormir me dijo todo lo contrario. Respiré con un suspiro de alivio. Me tomó un segundo procesar lo que acababa de decir, y casi reía de la ridículo de lo mismo. Debí haber sabido que ella no se despertó; ¿si no porque hubiera dicho "Pepinillo"?

Así que Bella hablaba en sueños. Eso hacía mucho más interesante el resto de la madrugada.

—Dije que dejes abajo el pepinillo…

Me senté de nuevo en la mecedora, tratando de reírme lo más bajo posible. Bella era demasiado divertida para su propio bien. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderme.

—Edward…

Mi risa se cortó abruptamente. Ella no había dicho mi nombre adormilada como las otras veces. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia su cara, esperando ver un par de ojos chocolate mirándome, pero no había ningún. Ella había dicho mi nombre tan claro, como si estuviera despierta.

Pero no lo estaba. Estaba dormida.

¿Estaba soñando conmigo? ¿estaba soñando conmigo y con _pepinillos_?

—Edward… por siempre.

Los sentimientos que surgieron en mí cuando dijo mi nombre casi me asfixiaron. Sentí calor y amor. Sentí que la vida y el alma que habían estado perdidas durante mucho tiempo volvían a mí, como si mi corazón pudiese latir de nuevo. Se sentía como si pudiera volar. Se sentía… como el amor.

Me deleité de la sensación unos momentos más antes de que se filtrara, dejándome más vivo de lo que me había sentido, aun cuando fui humano. Era como una de esas películas ridículas en donde el hombre estaba tan alegre, que caminaban con un salto en su paso. Ése era yo. Excepto que alegría no era el término adecuado.

"Enamorado" encajaba mucho mejor. Encajaba perfectamente.

Alice tenía razón, como siempre. En todo este tiempo en el que había estado hablando con Bella, conociendo a Bella, secretamente cuidado a Bella, y más reciente, _salvando_ a Bella, me había enamorado. De alguna manera, esta chica se había convertido en lo más importante de mi existencia y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. La razón por la que ansiaba tanto verla, el por qué era tan protector, y hasta el que fuera un poco acosador era por amor.

Me senté de nuevo y me deleité de los rayos de mi epifanía. Nunca me había sentido tan iluminado. Era como si un gran peso se hubiese levantado de mis hombros. No me gustaba cuánto tiempo me había costado averiguarlo, pero Alice dijo que en todos era diferente. Además, nunca había sentido sentimientos por otra persona y mucho menos amor. Estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera visto antes, aun cuando lo tenía enfrente de mi cara.

Bella dijo mi nombre un par de veces más antes de establecerse y finalmente quedarse en silencio. Yo tomé esto como una señal para salir, aunque no estaba muy ansioso.

Mentalmente me recordé a mí mismo traer aceite, mientras me deslizaba a través de la ventana chirriante y a la rama del árbol de afuera. El aire fresco de la noche fue un alivio ligero del olor quemante de Bella.

_¿Quién es él?_

Me detuve cuando oí la voz. Debía de ser parte de la mente de alguien, ya que a estas horas todo mundo estaba durmiendo y Bella era la única persona a la vista. La voz ciertamente no pertenecía a Bella. Era la voz de un hombre, inquietante y fría. Y cansada. Muy cansada.

Tampoco era la voz de Charlie. ¿Así que de quién era?

Y entonces recordé que los humanos tenían personas en sus sueños. Venía de adentro de la casa de Bella, así que debía ser parte del sueño de Charlie. No le había prestado atención en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí, así que no sabía sobre qué estaba soñando. No me molesté en mirar o escuchar. Tenía poca importancia para mí.

Salté del árbol y saqué una hoja de mi manga.

_Ah, él es uno de ellos._

Vagamente me pregunté quién era la persona que estaba en el sueño de Charlie, pero no me importó averiguarlo. Necesitaba correr un poco, todavía un poco aturdido por todas las emociones que había sentido hace un momento. Quería volver a casa también. Quería tocar mi piano.

Girando la esquina de la calle de la casa de Bella, me eché a correr hacia casa.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Oh, sí, lo sé. Sé que querrán matarme, sé que me odian, sé que piensan que soy una desconsiderada irresponsable, floja y que han perdido el hilo de la historia por mi culpa. Sí, mea culpa. ¿Excusas? Tengo muchas, pero sé que no me creerán porque así me la pasado excusándome en este fic. _

_Pero en fin, ya, estoy de vacaciones. No podría decirse exactamente que estoy relajada, porque tengo varias tareas, exámenes de regreso y ya casi se acaba mi año escolar y eso conlleva a finales que tendré que hacer por no esforzarme lo suficiente y que de haber sido lo contrario, hubiera podido evitar._

_Lo único que tengo que decir es que aprovecharé al máximo mis vacaciones para traducir todos los capítulos que pueda de las tres traducciones en las que me voy a concentrar en estos momentos. Esta misma, The Devil's Toy y Alphabet Weekends. Quizás El Jardín del Edén también. Mientras tanto las otras tres las suspenderé temporalmente._

_Además.. puff, dirán: ¿para qué tienes tantas traducciones y por qué sigues publicándolas? Porque próximamente tendré que publicar una historia más que me pidieron de favor que tradujese y en eso no puedo fallar. Tengo que traducirla jaja_

_Los dejo, espero que en esta semana pueda subir dos capítulos más. Para compensar._

_Cuídensensen,_

**_Leon_**_.-_


	14. · Shine ·

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sólo me adjudico la traducción con el permiso de XDCaramel.

**.:: A Vision Stained With Red ::.**

**Capítulo 14: Shine (Brillo)**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Salté del árbol y saqué una hoja de mi manga._

_Ah, él es uno de ellos._

_Vagamente me pregunté quién era la persona que estaba en el sueño de Charlie, pero no me importó averiguarlo. Necesitaba correr un poco, todavía un poco aturdido por todas las emociones que había sentido hace un momento. Quería volver a casa también. Quería tocar mi piano._

_Girando la esquina de la calle de la casa de Bella, me eché a correr hacia casa._

**.**

**.**

**T**uve extraños sueños la noche anterior.

Empezaron normales. Bueno, lo más normal que podían ser. Estaba en mi cocina, haciendo un emparedado para Charlie, poniendo pepinillos extra, justamente de la manera que le gustaba. Aparentemente, tenía un gato, aunque no tenía idea de dónde había venido. El gato estaba jugando con los pepinillos y estaba diciéndole que dejara el pepinillo cuando de repente se oscureció afuera. Confundida, salí a mi patio trasero, mirando el cielo.

De repente, un laberinto me rodeaba. Un enorme y complicado laberinto. Estaba oscuro y frío, no tenía idea de qué hacer o hacia dónde se suponía que debía de ir. Asustada, comencé a caminar. Sólo caminando sin dirección por el laberinto. Parecía no tener fin y seguía llegando a caminos sin salida.

Entonces tuve la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Esa sensación de los vellos de la nuca erizarse y la música de _The Twilight Zone _comenzando a sonar en el fondo. Entonces te giras y el cabello moviéndose como tipo película…

Y no hay nadie.

Aunque sigues sintiendo que alguien te está mirando.

Esto me pasó mientras estaba en el oscuro y confuso laberinto. Nadie estaba allí, pero el escalofriante sentimiento permaneció.

Entonces escuché su voz. La voz de Edward, diciendo mi nombre y nada más. Pero él no estaba conmigo. Era como la sensación extraña de alguien-me-está-observando; no hay nadie allí, pero aún así puedes sentirlo, pero en este caso, no sentía su voz. La escuchaba.

Entonces comencé a correr y a correr, tratando de llegar a Edward, ya que confiaba demasiado en él para que me sacara de este desastre, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes con otros desastres. Pero mientras corría, su voz parecía alejarse más y más. Llegué a más caminos sin salidas y más pronto que nada, la voz de Edward fue reemplazada por un susurro fantasmal. Sonaba vagamente familiar y algo cansado, como un anciano.

_«Isabella…»_

Dejé de correr y miré a mi alrededor, aunque sabía que no habría absolutamente nadie.

_«Isabella_…»

El sueño terminó abruptamente mientras de repente me despertaba, sentándome rápidamente y respirando pesadamente con la frente sudada. Traté de tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente.

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Mi reloj decía que eran tan sólo las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspirando, me dejé caer en la almohada y miré el techo. La pálida luz de la luna de mi ventana causaba que el árbol de afuera se reflejara en mi habitación.

Comencé a quedarme dormida y mis ojos se estaban cerrando.

Pero entonces ese sentimiento vino de nuevo. El sentimiento de que alguien me estaba mirando. Observándome.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, sin ver a nadie. Cuidadosamente prendí la luz de la mesita de noche. Mis ojos inmediatamente se entrecerraron, no acostumbrados a la luz después de tantas horas de sueño. Lentamente me levanté de mi cama, dando unos cuantos pasos hasta estar parada en medio de la habitación.

Rodeé la habitación, abriendo la puerta y mirando hacia el pasillo. No había nadie allí, pero el sentimiento que estaba conmigo no se iba. Estaba a punto de regresar a mi cama cuando reparé en mi closet.

Alguien podía caber allí fácilmente, esperando para salir de nuevo cuando me regresara a la cama y apagara la luz.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi closet, mi mano alcanzando la manija. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho. ¿Qué haría si alguien estaba en el closet? ¿Gritarle a Charlie? ¿Aventarle un libro al intruso? ¿Saltar por la ventana, asegurarme de que mis piernas estuviesen intactas y luego correr por la calle?

Agarré la manija y exhale un largo y lento respiro.

Sé brava, ella. Channel Inigo Montoya. Él es bravo. Bueno, intruso. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Invadiste mi casa. Prepárate para morir.

Giré la manija y abrí la puerta.

Silencio. Nada.

Nadie estaba allí. De nuevo.

Metí la cabeza dentro del closet y miré alrededor, no había nada más que mi ropa y unas cuantas maletas dentro.

Suspirando, cerré la puerta y volví a mi cama. Me metí debajo de los cobertores y apagué la luz. Tenía que estar imaginando cosas. No había nadie allí, así que no podía haber ningún peligro. Sólo era mi imaginación y paranoia. Me hundí más en mi cama y me volví para dormir, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de mi mente.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, eran las ocho de la mañana y era de un sueño mucho más placentero. Había estado en un campo de manzanillas , usando un vestido amarillo y cantando. Era extraño aunque me desperté algo decepcionada al ver que no era real.

Me deshice del sentimiento y me senté con toda la actitud de _«Odio las mañanas»_, simplemente me quedé callada en mi cama y esperé a que el sueño dejara mi cabeza. Entonces reparé en algo.

Uno de mis libros estaba en mi escritorio. No estaba allí cuando me quedé dormida anoche, estaba segura de eso. El libro se llamaba _Emma _ y recordaba haberlo visto en el suelo junto a mi cama la noche anterior. Se suponía que no debía de haber nada en mi escritorio excepto por unos cuantos papeles y mi computadora.

Gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que Charlie debió haberlo movido. Probablemente cuando asomó la cabeza para revisarme en la mañana. Tenía que hablar con él de eso. Podía ser mi padre, y podía tener derechos de padre, pero no el estar viendo mis cosas mientras yo estaba dormida.

Saliendo de mi cama, fue al baño y me duché e hice todo lo que alejara el sueño. Era sábado. No escuela, no ver a Edward… sólo flojear por allí.

Me vestí casualmente y bajé por las escaleras para encontrarme con una nota de Charlie. Se había ido a pescar con Billy de nuevo. Pensarías que con todas las veces que ellos salen a pescar todos los fines de semana, se cansarían.

Pensé que entonces tendría el día para mí, corrí por las escaleras después de haber almorzado. Haría mi tarea y tal vez… leería un poco. Y lavar ropa. No lo sabía. Vivir en una casa en un pueblo tan pequeño en donde no hay nada que hacer era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Casi terminé mi trabajo cuando alguien llamó al a puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, bajé por las escaleras a abrir. No estaba esperando a nadie y dudaba mucho que hubiese vendedores de puerta en puerta en Forks.

Bueno, definitivamente no era un vendedor al otro lado de esa puerta. Era Edward.

Levanté las cejas, cuestionándolo. Estaba sonriéndome torcidamente. Bueno, parecía estar de buen humor.

—Hey… —dije, haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se encogió de hombros, pasando. —Quería verte —contestó simplemente.

Estaba empezando a ver que realmente me gustaba Edward, más de lo que debería y más de lo que podía controlar. Él hacía aparecer esas extrañas mariposas en mi estómago y odiaba estar lejos de él. Había contenido esos sentimientos hasta ahora, sólo éramos amigos y además, dudaba que Edward sintiese lo mismo por mí.

No sin mencionar que no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. Era confuso y algunas veces pensaba que sólo podía ser atracción, lujuria si querías llamarlo así, ante su apariencia. Ese chico era hermoso y yo era una simple chica.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó Edward, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Si iba a estar sonriendo todo el tiempo, me iba a dejar pasmada.

—No realmente —dije.—Sólo estaba haciendo unas cuantas tareas. Lavandería, supongo.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Me lo imaginé poniendo mis pantaletas, sostenes y los bóxers de Charlie en la lavadora y sacudí mi cabeza. Mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo. —No, está bien. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres. No estoy haciendo nada emocionante, de todas formas. Te aburrirías.

Él sonrió —Definitivamente no estará aburrida, señorita Swan.

—¿Así que simplemente estarás parado allí…?

—Dijiste que no querías ayuda, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

¿Así que simplemente iba a estar allí observándome mientras lavaba? Eso sería escalofriante sin duda. Como esas películas en donde la víctima —usualmente una mujer indefensa— estaría en sus propios asuntos, entonces se gira y de pronto algún maniático está en la esquina, mirándote. Tal vez sosteniendo una sierra, pero sólo en algunas situaciones.

Edward no tenía una sierra, pero sería raro que él me observara.

Aunque él hizo una conversación conmigo, mientras arrojaba una carga a la lavadora.

—Te ves algo cansada —dijo.—¿Supongo que no dormiste bien anoche?

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca acordándome de mi pesadilla. La extraña sensación de ser observada…

—No, tuve una pesadilla —le dije.—Me inquieto mucho.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre ella? —preguntó. La oferta era dulce y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero no quería decirle lo que había pasado en mi sueño. No quería que supiese que no sólo había soñado sobre él, si no que había sido un mal sueño.

—No, está bien.

—Bueno, apuesto a que dormiste mucho mejor que yo —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y por qué?

Edward sonrió casi diabólicamente. —No duermo.

Mi cabeza se giró hacia su dirección, sorprendida. Aunque no debería de estarlo, ya que él simplemente estaba lleno de sorpresas y todavía había muchas cosas sobre su familia que saber. —¿No duermes? ¿Nunca?

Sacudió su cabeza, todavía sonriendo. A él parecían gustarle mis reacciones sorprendidas.

—¿Así que estás perfectamente despierto y alerta todo el tiempo? ¿Nunca te cansas?

—No, nunca me canso. Aunque algunas veces deseo poder dormir. Estar todo el tiempo despierto se vuelve tonto después de muchos años. Te quedas sin cosas por hacer después de un tiempo y, en mi caso, todos mis hermanos están ocupados con ellos.

—¿Te has sentido solo alguna vez? Ya sabes, no tienes novia o algo así. —Había dicho tranquilamente las últimas palabras, pero después me sonrojé. Volví la cabeza aunque sabía que me había visto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había sonrojado. Sentía algo por él, pero no estaba insinuando nada… Al menos no lo creía.

Cuando me volví para mirar a Edward, estaba sonriendo de nuevo, aunque su mirada era más intensa que antes. Su expresión era algo divertida y un poco bromista, pero sus ojos estaban serios y trataban de transmitir algo. Me sentí sonrojarme todavía más bajo su mirada.

—No, nunca me siento solo, pero a veces siento que no encajo con todas las parejas felices. Pero eso no me hacía querer encajar. No tenía interés en encontrar una novia o algo así.

Dejé el tema, volviéndome a la lavadora, pero no se me había escapado que él había dicho _«No tenía interés..» _Eso es pasado.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí mientras terminaba de lavar. Me siguió mientras salía. Parada torpemente en la sala, pensé _«Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?» _Me sentía cómoda con él hablando en la escuela, pero ¿y en este caso? ¿En mi casa después de una visita inesperada?

—Así que… —comencé, girándome hacia Edward.—¿Había algo que quisieras hacer?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces algo sucedió.

La habitación se tornó notablemente brillante. Pero no había prendido ninguna luz. Me giré y vi los rayos de sol atravesando la ventana. Sonreí involuntariamente. Amaba el sol y lo cálido. Lo gris de Forks era muy pesado y este repentino sol te levantaba el ánimo. Por lo menos a mí.

—Raro —dije.—Dijeron que mañana habría un poco de sol, pero no hoy. Supongo que se adelantó.

Me giré para mirar a Edward, sólo para encontrar el lugar en donde había estado parado solo. Me giré para encontrarlo lo más lejos posible de las ventanas, recargándose en la pared opuesta. La luz del sol no lo alcanzaba.

Entonces recordé; los vampiros hacía algo fuera de lo ordinario bajo la luz del sol. Edward me dijo que no ardían como los típicos vampiros, pero que aun así hacían algo que llamaría mucho la atención del público.

¿Se iba a quedar en las sombras hasta que ya no hubiera sol?

—¿Edward? —dije, pero él levantó una mano, pidiéndome que guardara silencio.

—Por favor, espera un segundo —dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un teléfono delgado. Presionó algunos botones y lo llevó a su oreja en instantes.

—¿Alice? —dijo al teléfono, girándome para así ya no verme. Dijo algo más, pero fue tan rápido que sólo sonó como el viento. Pasó una mano por su cabello y entonces, a pesar de que no me estaba viendo, podía decir que se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz. Estaba frustrado. ¿Era tan malo que haya sido atrapado por el sol conmigo?

Después de un momento, Edward colgó y me miró de nuevo —Lo siento —se disculpó. —Mi hermana decidió no decirme acerca de las inesperadas condiciones del tiempo hoy.

—¿Puedes leer su mente? —pregunté, genuinamente confusa. ¿No pudo simplemente verlo en su cabeza?

—Cuando Alice no quiere que sepa algo, le gusta bloquearme.

—¿Cómo puede…?

Edward suspiró y rodó los ojos —Usualmente canta molestas canciones en otros idiomas, en su cabeza, por supuesto. O algunas veces se atreve a pensar en sus… interesantes noches con Jasper, sabiendo que no querré verlo. —Se encogió y reí.

—¿Así que, ahora qué? —pregunté.-—¿Me mostrarás lo que te hace el sol? —Fui un poco audaz, estaba claro que Edward no había planeado mostrármelo hoy, pero no hay tiempo como el presente. Dudó.

—Realmente no tengo mucha opción, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Bueno, sal —dije, como si estuviera intentando convencer a un pequeño cachorro tímido para que saliera a jugar. Sin embargo Edward no era un cachorro.

Vaciló una vez más antes de mirarme a los ojos. —No tengas miedo —dijo en voz baja, antes de salir a la luz.

Jadeé por lo que vi, mis ojos abriéndose más para captar todo. No se quemaba con el sol. No, él hacía todo lo contrario. Él brillaba. Era como si en su piel hubiese un montón de de pequeños diamantes, la luz reflejándose en ellos. Era lo más inusual, aunque al mismo tiempo, lo más brillante que había visto.

Di un paso hacia él, aunque al parecer el esperaba que hiciera lo opuesto. Edward siguió parado allí, quieto. Me miró con una mirada que parecía vulnerable. Como si estuviese esperando a que lo juzgara. Bueno, eso creía.

Ladeé mi cabeza y lo rodeé, viendo desde todos los ángulos. No se había visto tan inhumano antes, así como tampoco nunca se había visto tan hermoso.

Volví para pararme enfrente de él —Wow —dije anti-climática.

Edward se rió entre dientes sin humor —¿Me ves como estoy y sólo puedes decir "Wow"?

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

—Lo que realmente piensas.

—Pienso que… eres hermoso —me detuve a pensar lo que había dicho —Siento si eso te hace sentir como una mujer.

Me vio en desacuerdo —¿No estás asustada? ¿No te disgusta lo que soy?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Ya te he dicho que no me asustas. —Sólo para aligerar el humor, añadí —_Brillas_, Edward. La última vez que revisé, brillar no era algo de machos o algo escalofriante. Estoy algo decepcionada. ¿Por qué debería de temerle a algo que _brilla_? —me reí y la comisura de sus labios se movió.

—No debiste de haber dicho eso —dijo en un tono de advertencia. De inmediato di un paso hacia atrás. Él dio uno hacia enfrente. La travesura brilló en sus ojos por un segundo, y antes de que pudiese parpadear, él desapareció.

Rápidamente me giré, buscando alguna señal de Edward, pero no había nada. Aunque lo sentía allí, acechando en las sombras para así no ver el brillo de su piel.

No me gustaba estar sorprendida. No el tipo de chica que brincaba cinco pies hacia atrás cuando algo sorprendente pasaba en una película, pero gritaba también. Así que estar sorprendida en la vida real era mucho peor.

—Vamos, Edward —dije, mirando alrededor.—Prometo que no te llamaré _Chico Brillantina… o Campanita… _palabra de Scout. —Él no salió todavía— ¿Edward? Juro que si saltas encima de mí y…

De repente, Edward salió de la nada y gruñó audiblemente en mi oído.

Salté, gritando muy fuerte para mi vergüenza. Escuché a Edward reírse y me giré para mirarlo, no muy divertida. Vale, tal vez me lo merecía por estar bromando con él sobre su, uh, piel brillante, pero era una frágil humana y mis nervios no debía de ser sacados así! ¡Casi tenía un ataque al corazón!  
—¿Qué demonios, Edward? Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo allí —dije tan pronto mi corazón latió más lento —Sólo era una pequeña broma. No tenías que asustarme así —me dejé caer en el sofá y crucé los brazos. —Duh, malas memorias de la infancia…

Edward se rio entre dientes —Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque no sonaba en lo más mínimo a disculpa. _—No pude resistirme —_sólo continúe mirándolo fríamente.

Aunque la verdad era que no estaba tan enojada. Sólo un poco irritada. Sin embargo, estaba manteniendo la fachada de enojada sólo para ver lo que él haría.

Continuó sonriéndome, con toda su gloria brillante, por otro momento. Viendo que no hacía nada, su sonrisa cayó un poco. —¿De verdad te asusté tanto? ¿No estarás enojada, verdad?

No contesté. Esto era divertido.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te fueras a asustar de verdad. Aunque deberías de saber que no estás en ningún peligro. Estás perfectamente a salvo —en la última línea parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.

Cedí y le sonreí —Lo sé, Edward, no estoy tan enojada. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Pasamos el resto del día hablando. Hablando como en la clase de Biología; acerca de mi vida, mi infancia, libros… sobre todo. Nos conocimos uno al otro todavía más. Aun sabiendo que era un vampiro, nunca me había sentido tan más relajada y cómoda hablando con alguien antes. Y pensaba que Edward se sentía de la misma manera, nunca lo había visto tan contento como ahora.

Lo soleado no duró mucho y pronto estuvo nublado de nuevo. Aunque no estaba lloviendo, lo cual era bueno.

Finalmente, estaba llegando la entrada tarde y supe que Charlie estaría en casa pronto. Edward se levantó para irse, renuente.

—Es hora de que me vaya —dijo—¿Te veré mañana? Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

¿Su familia? ¿Su familia de vampiros? De repente tuve la visión de una mansión con la familia Adams adentro, pero rápidamente me deshice de eso; la familia Adams ni siquiera eran vampiros.

—¿Tu familia? —dije. Su familia me intimidaba, para ser honesta. No estaba segura si estaba lista para conocerlos a todos ellos a pesar de que ya conocía de vista a todos menos a su madre. Rosalie en particular no parecía muy agradable.

Edward asintió —¿Por favor? Ellos quieren conocerte, especialmente Alice y mi madre, Esme. Significaría mucho para ellos si vienes y todavía más para mí.

—¿Qué si no les agrado? —pregunté, no segura de querer ir todavía.

—Les encantarás —Edward me miró por unos segundos, suavizando su mirada —Pero si no te sientes cómoda yendo todavía, no tenemos que.

Sacudí mi cabeza, decidiendo simplemente ir. —No, está bien. Tendría que conocerlos tarde o temprano de todas maneras. Me encantaría ir, de verdad Edward.

Él sonrió —Después de que los conozcas, me gustaría hacer algo más, si gustas. Sólo nosotros dos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé todavía. ¿Pero te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo?

—¿Cómo una cita? —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlo. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y deseé poder regresar el tiempo y guardármelas. Que embarazoso.

Edward no se estaba riendo de mí. En vez de eso, él parecía contemplarlo. —Hmm, bueno, me gustaría mucho que fuese una cita. ¿Qué hay de ti?

¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Pensaba que me gustaba? ¿quería tener una cita conmigo?

Podía no ser la persona más confidente, pero sabía que podría ser una idiota si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad.

—Sí —musité. Sonrió brillantemente.

—Entonces es una cita. Te recogeré mañana por la mañana. ¿Está bien a las nueve o más tarde?

—No, a las nueve estará bien.

—Bien, Bella, te veo mañana.

—Adiós —observé mientras él se alejaba y de repente me di cuenta de que su Volvo no estaba por ningún lado. —Espera, Edward —él se giró—¿En dónde está tu auto? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Sonrió. —Corrí.

Y entonces se había ido.

**N/T:**

_**S**__é que es demasiado tiempo, demasiado. Lo digo de nuevo, no tengo la suficiente justificación. Tal vez está el simple hecho de que, después de dos años, estaba muy aburrida y fastidiada de este fandom y es por eso que me tomé unas largas vacaciones de él, tanto de escribir como de traducir y leer fanfics. Ahora he vuelto, con energías renovadas y con la noticia de que la autora, después de casi seis meses, pronto continuará el fanfic y con el propósito de llegar hasta los 20 capítulos que son hasta ahora. Agradezco a todas las personas que sigan leyendo y de nuevo, no tengo justificación, pero espero que me perdonen por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. _

_Prometo actualizar en una semana (si hay tiempo antes), así al menos les dará tiempo a las personas que quieran seguir leyendo de repasar el fanfic. _

_Honto ni Arigato,_

**~Leon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 13 DE JULIO DE 2011. **

Agradezco a todas las chicas que me dejaron su review con su opinión. De verdad gracias. Aunque son muchas opiniones variadas (algunas chicas desean leer el resto de la historia aunque sea escrita por otra persona y hay otras que no, ya que opinan que quizá la nueva autora no lleve el hilo o llegue al mismo lugar a donde XDCaramel estaba llevando la historia (cosa que también yo opino)) la mayoría están de acuerdo en algo: Desean leer el resto de los capítulos escritos por XDCaramel.

Así que esto es lo que voy a hacer: Traduciré el resto de los capítulos (son seis en total) y si llega a haber una nueva autora, aparentemente mañana se cierran las peticiones para tomar la historia, esperaré hasta que tenga unos cuantos capítulos avanzados y si me gusta cómo lo está llevando y su continuación me interesa, intentaré traducirlo. O, por otro lado, quizá traduzca un capítulo y lo publique aquí para que juzguen si les gusta o no (independientemente de mi opinión). Al menos eso lo que me sugirieron varias lectoras y se me hace algo aceptable.

Esperen capítulo pronto (Espero estar subiendo cap cada semana). Espero leer seguido a las chicas que me pidieron que continuara la historia por aquí, ¿eh? No borraré esta nota _todavía_, quizá haya despistados o lectores relámpago que lleguen algo tarde.

* * *

**NOTA DE 08 DE JULIO DEL 2011.  
**

**Hey**

Lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo. Sé que jode que actualice después de tanto tiempo y salga con una mierda como esta, pero es algo importante... creo. No había actualizado porque la autora tiene más de un año que no actualiza y preferí concentarme con mi otra traducción (Alphabet Weekends), ya que esa estaba finalizada y así el daría algo de tiempo a al autora, ya que estaba tomándose un descanso. Finalmente, ahora que ya la terminé estaba dispuesta a ponerme a traducir el resto de los capítulos y me encuentro con que ha salido algo nuevo.

Resulta que la autora ya no le interesa seguir escribiendo y ha decidido dar su historia a otra persona para que la siga escribiendo. Aunque dice que sera algo muy selecto y que no escogerá a cualquiera, porque revisará sus trabajos, personalmente sé que la historia no será lo mismo, pero bueno... Lo importante aquí es su opinión. ¿Desean seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de que la escribirá otra persona? No le veo mucho caso traducir el resto de los capítulos (faltan seis) si pierden el interés debido a esto. Eso teniendo en cuenta que no tengo idea de si la persona que seguirá escribiéndola me permitirá traducirla, así que también podríamos quedarnos sin final.

Espero que puedan decirme qué opinan.**  
**

Leon.


End file.
